L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux
by Scriboulette
Summary: Après trois ans d'absence, Derek rentre du Mexique pour une raison que lui même ignore. Seulement voilà, rien n'est pareil, Stiles a changé, Scott est en froid avec lui, que s'est-il passé pendant son voyage? [Post Saison 5A]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Nouvelle sur le site, après m'être débattu pendant...pfiou! Trop longtemps à mon gout, je partage avec vous les ébauches de mon esprit. Fiction classé M pour des raisons qui paraitrons évidente d'ici quelques chapitres. Homophobes s'abstenir._

 _Version corrigée par Sham ma bêta que j'aime et que j'adore._

 _Teen wolf et le Petit Prince ne m'appartient pas_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **La nostalgie d'un foyer transformé**

* * *

Derek courait maintenant dans la forêt de Beacon Hills, ses sensations étaient accrues par l'adrénaline dans son sang. Le vent fouettait dans ses poils noirs tant il allait vite. Cependant, sa course s'arrêta net. Il regarda autour de lui, huma l'air, et suivit cette odeur qui lui paraissait nouvelle et familière à la fois, mais surtout, terriblement enivrante.

Il ne se serait pas attendu à une telle rencontre, devant lui se trouvait un magnifique renard gris insulaire prêt à croquer dans une manzanita bien noire. La Californie en comptait de moins en moins à mesure que le temps s'égrainait, mais de ce que Derek décelait chez l'animal, celui-ci allait parfaitement bien.

Ce dernier avait senti la présence du loup car il s'arrêta, la gueule encore ouverte sur la baie, coucha ses oreilles et décampa aussi rapidement que ses maigres pattes le lui permettaient. Il planta son museau dans un buisson de ronces, récupéra un renardeau et galopa vaillamment.

Derek aurait pu continuer sa route, il aurait pu ignorer l'animal fragile qui semblait vouloir protéger sa progéniture, après tout, il n'était pas rentré pour ça, mais cette odeur...

Il reprit sa course de plus belle, l'odeur de l'animal lui montait à la tête et l'empêchait de raisonner correctement. Mais bientôt il se retrouva hébété devant la clinique vétérinaire de Deaton. A n'en pas douter le petit animal était passé par la chatière de la porte arrière. Depuis quand l'émissaire avait installé une chatière ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions que déjà la porte s'ouvrait.

_ Der... Alan fut interrompu par un fracas derrière lui, il tourna la tête vers la cause du raffut en fronçant les sourcils

Le loup se changea en humain, et prit le drap que le Dr Deaton avait dans les mains pour se couvrir un minimum.

_ Entre Derek, entre.

L'odeur, elle était partout dans la clinique, mais elle ne venait pas de Deaton.

_ Stiles ? appela Deaton

_Oui, c'est bon, deux minutes doc, j'arrive, répondit le jeune homme. Sa voix venait du fond de la clinique.

L'émissaire se tourna vers Derek et l'invita à s'asseoir.

_ Alors Derek, que viens-tu faire ici après trois ans d'absence ?

_ Je...

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée de Stiles dans la pièce. Sa vision devint floue durant une ou deux secondes, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, et son cerveau était à l'état de coton. L'odeur venait de Stiles. Il essayait de se concentrer, mais il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur ce que Stiles pouvait lui dire. Sa vision vacilla de nouveau, il secoua la tête, espérant rétablir son état. L'odeur lui faisait du bien, mais il perdait littéralement la tête. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses interlocuteurs se déplacer vers lui, mais trop tard, il s'évanouit.

Il se réveilla sur la table d'auscultation, Stiles penché sur lui.

_ Hey … Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ?

_ Stiles..., souffla Derek

_ Je t'ai connu avec plus d'entrain, se moqua le jeune homme.

Derek l'attrapa vivement par la nuque pour planter son nez dans son cou et aspirer à grands coups l'odeur si enivrante dont il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer.

_ Wow ! Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir Derek ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles clairement mal à l'aise.

En effet, Derek avait passé ses mains dans la blouse de Stiles, le rapprochant plus, si cela était encore possible. Son nez commençait à migrer et il hésitait encore entre partir écouter son cœur ou lécher cette peau devant lui. Mais quand il entendit au loin le jeune homme lui demander ce qu'il faisait, il prit alors conscience de la situation et le repoussa aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé.

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de me prendre au mot, tu sais ? plaisanta Stiles qui n'en menait pas vraiment large.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme. Il avait perdu ses rondeurs d'adolescent, il était plus élancé, même s'il n'avait pas grandi davantage. De ce qu'il avait pu sentir sous ses doigts, il était toujours aussi svelte mais finement musclé, le genre de musculature sèche, mais qui fait mal. Ses cheveux qui tombaient négligemment dans un n'importe quoi très artistique, balayaient parfois ses yeux au nuances ambrées. Mais son odeur... Que s'était-il passé avec Stiles pour que son odeur change autant ? Jamais de sa vie, il n'en avait connu de semblable.

Il sentit alors une autre odeur arriver dans la pièce plus discrète, plus douce et nuancée. Une odeur qui lui rappelait celle des bébés, mais une odeur de garou avant tout.

_ Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il a le monsieur ? demanda la voix fluette d'un petit garçon.

Stiles se pencha alors pour attraper le petit.

_ Ce n'est rien Noa, Derek avait juste besoin de dormir.

Le petit garçon ressemblait beaucoup à son père, des cheveux bruns, une peau laiteuse, des grains de beauté disséminés ici et là, un corps fluet, des yeux farceurs, mais il n'avait pas la même couleur, les siens était d'un vert très profond, mordoré. Ce gosse allait briser des cœurs à l'adolescence. Le petit garçon l'observa, curieux, quand ses yeux devinrent soudainement dorés pour revenir à leur couleur initiale. Le petit inspira, choqué, et tourna vivement la tête vers son père. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment avant de le reposer par terre.

_ Ne crains rien, tout va bien, retourne à la maison, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps.

Le petit repartit tout en faisant l'avion.

_ Tu as un fils.

_ Oui.

_C'est...

_ Non, ce n'est pas un loup, bas les pattes, coupa sèchement Stiles

_ Qui est la mère ? gronda Derek.

_ Va te faire foutre, Derek ! Tu poses un de tes sales doigts d'Alpha terreux sur mon fils et je te castre ! Ni Malia, ni Kira, ni une quelconque autre louve ou que sais-je encore n'est la mère de Noa ! Cria le jeune homme avant de partir de la clinique en claquant la porte.

Il entendit un rire et se tourna vers Alan qui rentrait dans la pièce visiblement très amusé par l'incompréhension de Derek.

_ Trois ans d'absence Derek, tu te doutes bien que tu vas en avoir des choses à rattraper.

Soudain, Derek tilta.

_ Le gosse a quatre ans.

_ Quatre ans et demi pour être exact.

_ Mais...

_ Je crois que tu devrais aller voir Scott quand tu te sentiras mieux, Stiles n'est pas encore prêt.

Derek hocha la tête, et s'il n'en montrait rien, il avait mille et une questions en tête.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek avait à peine éteint le moteur de sa Camaro que déjà Scott l'attendait sur le perron de sa maison. Une fois hors du véhicule, le jeune homme vint à sa rencontre.

_ Derek, c'est bon de te revoir, dit-il dans une étreinte fraternelle. Viens, Kira nous attend à l'intérieur.

Après un accueil chaleureux, des retrouvailles comme il se doit, ils se retrouvèrent tous assis dans le salon. Kira installée dans un rocking-chair enceinte jusqu'au cou, et les deux garçons sur le canapé.

_ Pourquoi ne rentres-tu que maintenant ? demanda alors Scott.

_ Nous avons eu des difficultés à retrouver la trace du loup du désert. Braeden est morte là-bas et Malia... n'en est pas sortie totalement indemne. Mais toi, dis-moi plutôt, tu vas être papa aussi ? J'ai trois ans à rattraper, Scott.

_ Euh... je

Kira se mit à rire doucement.

_ Commence par le début, Scott.

_ Après ton départ, on a encore été attaqués, par les « Dread Doctor ». Ils voulaient ouvrir les portes de l'enfer grâce au Nemeton. Tu peux me croire ça a été un foutu bordel. Ils ont mis la discorde dans la meute pour pouvoir m'affaiblir, parce que nous étions en mesure de les arrêter. Kira a dû partir pour pouvoir maîtriser son kitsune.

_ C'est Stiles qui a trouvé la solution, sans lui, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est, intervint Kira.

_ Ne dis pas ça...

_ C'est pourtant la vérité.

_ Comment les en avez-vous empêchés alors ? s'enquit Derek pour détourner l'attention du couple.

Kira regarda intensément Scott, ses yeux commençant à luire comme pour le défier.

_ C'est Stiles, dit-elle à nouveau.

Derek se racla la gorge.

_ Que se passe-t-il avec Stiles ? demanda Derek confus.

_ Nous avons vraiment sous-estimé Stiles, et fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec lui, reprit-elle un brin sarcastique.

Derek pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Scott avait planté ses griffes dans l'accoudoir du canapé et ses yeux luisaient également.

_ Kira..., grogna Scott en signe d'avertissement

_ Quoi, Scott ? Tu as ton avis sur la question, j'ai le mien ! rétorqua sa femme.

_ Ok ! Visiblement personne n'est encore prêt à parler de ce qui s'est passé entre vous, intervint Derek en posant une main sur l'épaule de Scott.

Il regarda Kira qui semblait encore tendue.

_ Parle-moi du bébé, demanda-t-il gentiment, il put alors la voir se détendre.

_ C'est une fille, j'accouche dans moins d'un mois, nous avons décidé de l'appeler Miki.

_ TU as décidé de l'appeler Miki, répliqua Scott, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Il se tourna vers Derek, son sourire taquin toujours accroché aux lèvres et reprit.

_ Sincèrement vieux, ne te marie pas avec une japonaise...

_ Hey ! protesta la future mère.

_ Savais-tu que donner un prénom était si compliqué ? demanda-t-il de manière théâtrale avant de reprendre, on a dû se rendre chez une prêtresse pour avoir la carte du ciel de la naissance de l'enfant, là elles ont calculé tout un tas de trucs auxquels je n'ai absolument, mais absolument, pas compris. Une histoire de ken, kenji, kanji ?

_ Kanji chéri, des kanjis.

_ Ouais, bref... un truc à faire mal à la tête, ça influencerait la vie du bébé par rapport à la signification du prénom, tout ça. Mon enfant va s'appeler « Bel espoir », non mais tu le crois ?

Kira leva les yeux au ciel amusée par les pitreries de son mari, sous le rire de Derek. Il ne le lui dirait pas, mais il avait pleuré de bonheur quand Kira, lui avait annoncé le prénom de leur fille.

* * *

Sur le perron de la porte, alors que Derek s'apprêtait à partir, il se tourna vers Scott pour lui poser une dernière question.

_ J'ai oublié de te demander, tu sais si le shérif travaille aujourd'hui ? J'ai besoin de lui pour recouper des informations étranges depuis un an.

Scott se tendit et Kira quitta ses bras.

_ Oui, il travaille mais... celui-ci n'est pas au fait des événements surnaturels.

_ Shérif Stilinski a pris sa retraite ?

_ Il est mort il y a un peu moins de trois ans.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le prologue,  
_

 _Je ne sais pas à quel rythme je pourrais publier la suite donc je ne préfère pas faire de promesse. Mais je ne compte pas en faire une fiction à rallonge donc pas d'inquiétude._

 _Merci de laissez moi vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir_

 _A bientôt_


	2. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Me suis empressé de vous écrire la suite, car me suis fait la réflexion que ce prologue laissait trop de questionnements. Celui-ci n'éclairera pas d'avantage vos lanternes par rapport à ce sacré bordel ambiant, mais Derek commence à défaire quelques nœuds. Mais je n'en dit pas plus._

 _Corrigé par Sham. Gros câlin à toi si tu passes par là._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Il n'existe pas de luxe plus véritable que les relations humaines**

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Derek se retrouva de nouveau devant la Clinique Vétérinaire, seul lien restant avec Stiles. Il avait espéré pouvoir le trouver à son ancienne adresse mais visiblement la maison avait été achetée par un couple qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il entra, il savait que le vétérinaire n'était plus autant occupé à cette heure de la journée. Il pouvait même entendre le stylo griffer le papier de là où il était.

_ Dr Deaton ? appela Derek dans le seul but de signaler sa présence.

L'émissaire sortit de son bureau à moitié étonné de le voir à sa porte.

_ Derek ? Si tu cherches Stiles, il n'est...

_ Ce n'est pas Stiles que je suis venu voir.

_ Oh... Dans ce cas, viens dans mon bureau.

Derek le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et s'installa sur la chaise que l'homme lui indiqua d'un geste de la main.

_ Scott avait l'air encore moins prêt que Stiles. J'aurais pu savoir, c'est vrai. Kira ne demandait que ça, de m'exposer par le menu comment Stiles et Scott en sont là aujourd'hui, mais... ce n'est pas à elle de le faire.

_ Qu'attends-tu de moi Derek ? Parce que si tu n'as pas laissé Kira t'expliquer la situation, j'imagine bien que tu n'es pas là pour que je le fasse.

_ Non, mais j'ai des questions auxquelles vous pouvez répondre. Il y a cette odeur, je crois...non je suis sûr qu'elle vient de Stiles mais...

Il fut interrompu par le rire du vétérinaire, il le regarda un instant, il semblait très amusé par quelque chose que seul lui pouvait comprendre, ce qui irritait grandement Derek, et pour cause, il se mit à grogner légèrement.

_ Pardon, pardon, dit l'émissaire tentant de se calmer en montrant ses deux mains devant lui en signe de reddition.

Le loup attendit qu'il se reprenne et qu'il lui donne une explication.

_ Tu sais, Stiles est très spécial, je ne sais pas s'il l'avait en lui depuis le départ ou si c'est à cause du Nemeton, voire même, du Nogitsune, mais c'est un druide comme tu n'en rencontreras jamais d'autre. Un cas comme le sien est d'une telle rareté...

Le vétérinaire regardait dans le vague et Derek ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire observer que déjà Deaton reprit la parole.

_ Scott m'a fait remarquer que son odeur avait changé il y a un an. Il m'a dit ce jour-là, que Stiles avait une odeur très apaisante, très douce et qu'il ressentait le besoin d'être proche de lui. Leurs rapports se sont radoucis depuis, et disons même que Scott n'arrive même plus à se mettre en colère contre lui ou à le rejeter aussi violemment que trois ans auparavant. Mais toi, c'est différent n'est-ce-pas ? Ta réaction a, de loin, dépassé celle des autres.

_ Oui, je ne me contrôle presque plus, c'est indéfinissable et effrayant.

_ Mais c'est magnétique.

Derek hocha la tête.

_ Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire Derek, je ne te le répéterai pas deux fois. Quand tu te sentiras prêt, tu iras sonner deux maisons plus loin de la clinique. Il y a un renard dans cette ville qui ne demande qu'à être apprivoisé . Tu vas devoir t'armer de patience mon garçon, tu vas devoir attendre et surtout ne rien dire, le langage est source de malentendus . Laisse-le venir à toi, vous risquez de pleurer un peu. C'est ce qui arrive quand on se laisse apprivoiser. Quand ce sera fait, il sera unique au monde pour toi et tu seras unique au monde pour lui. Mais ne le fais pas si tu ne peux pas prendre soin de lui, car tu seras responsable de ce que tu as apprivoisé.

Derek resta interdit quelques secondes, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer au juste ? Deaton lui fit un de ses sourires mystérieux dont il avait le secret et reprit en main sa paperasse administrative signalant par ce geste qu'il pouvait disposer. Derek s'apprêtait à quitter le bureau quand il se tourna de nouveau vers Deaton.

_ Que s'est-il passé il y a un an ?

_ Stiles a eu 21 ans.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek se retrouva à observer l'intérieur de la maison que l'émissaire lui avait indiqué. Elle était petite et étriquée mais elle semblait douillette. S'il était objectif, il vous dirait que n'importe quel endroit avec cette odeur lui semblerait douillet. De là où il était, il pouvait observer Stiles qui virevoltait entre son ordinateur, les casseroles sur le feu et les plantes dans la petite véranda. Derek rit doucement en le voyant faire. Son hyperactivité n'avait pas que des inconvénients semble-t-il.

Soudain, une petite main se posa sur la fenêtre et Derek détourna son attention du jeune homme pour regarder le petit garçon.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en mimant un « chut » et l'enfant rit, insouciant. Il posa alors sa main sur l'autre paroi de la fenêtre pour couvrir celle du petit. Il lança un regard furtif à Stiles qui paraissait trop pris dans ses multiples activités pour voir que son fils ne jouait plus en plein milieu du salon. Le petit s'amusa à faire le contour de sa main avec ses doigts et ses yeux se mirent à luire d'une belle couleur dorée. Le loup répondit doucement et peu à peu il se transforma complètement. Le petit garçon éclata de rire, tout excité et se transforma d'un coup en renardeau. Il prit une position de jeu devant la fenêtre et commença à japper pour provoquer son nouvel ami. Bien mal lui en prit, car Stiles reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

_Noa ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois, pas de transformation dans la maison ! râla le père, sous les couinements du fils.

Stiles avança à grand pas vers sa progéniture et l'attrapa dans ses bras pour jouer avec son petit museau tout duveteux.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la fenêtre ? questionna Stiles en essayant de voir ce qui avait bien pu survolter son fils au dehors. Mais rien. Seulement la brise calme de la nuit fraîchement tombée.

Derek était monté sur le toit en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas se faire repérer. Stiles ne lui avait pas menti. Le petit n'était pas un loup, mais un renard gris insulaire. Il n'avait à sa connaissance jamais rencontré de renard-garou. Et son âge ne concordait pas avec son absence prolongée. A moins, qu'il ne soit pas son fils biologique et qu'il l'ait recueilli mais la ressemblance était tellement frappante.

Il attendit. Il attendit qu'il donne à manger au petit. Il attendit que Stiles joue avec lui pendant près de quarante-cinq minutes avant de le prendre délicatement dans ses bras alors qu'il tombait de fatigue. Il attendit qu'il le monte dans sa chambre en lui chantant une douce berceuse à l'oreille. Il attendit qu'il le couche amoureusement dans son lit avant de redescendre pour finir de travailler sur ses recherches et ses expérimentations biologiques. Il attendit que Stiles pique du nez devant ses tubes à essai pour enfin daigner aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée dans son propre lit. Et c'est seulement quand il sentit le jeune homme tomber en sommeil profond, percevant sa respiration lente et régulière, qu'il se décida à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

C'était dur de se contrôler, avec l'odeur si proche de lui, il devait faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas se vautrer sur le dormeur et s'en repaître de tout son saoul.

Il se donnait l'impression d'être un marin en mer qui luttait contre le chant des sirènes. Il avait la sensation dérangeante depuis qu'il était rentré que plus il s'approchait de cette odeur, plus il perdait la tête, mais également que plus il s'éloignait et plus il ressentait une déchirure et un mal-être indissociables. Plus il luttait, plus c'en était douloureux.

Il s'était assis dans un fauteuil et s'était perdu dans la contemplation du jeune endormi quand il sentit des changements chez le dormeur. Un cauchemar.

_ llis... Allisson... Reviens, vi... Non, non… Tue-moi ! Papa, Papa…

Derek ne pouvait pas partir parce qu'il allait se réveiller, il ne pouvait pas le regarder se torturer alors, il s'approcha davantage. Il posa sa main sur le front de Stiles, dégageant les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collés. Il se pencha au-dessus du dormeur alors que sa main migrait vers la nuque de celui-ci et commença à lui masser doucement pour le relaxer. Il le sentit se détendre et retomber dans un sommeil bienfaiteur. Mais la position commençait à être inconfortable alors, il se fit une place dans le lit. Instinctivement, Stiles lui laissa davantage d'espace. Derek continua son massage distraitement pendant plusieurs heures. Le jeune homme s'était lové dans ses bras, cherchant certainement sa chaleur. Le massage n'était plus utile depuis longtemps déjà, mais ça lui faisait fait du bien à lui alors, il continuait. Demain, oui demain, il irait sonner à la porte pour l'apprivoiser. Mais en attendant, il devait quitter la douceur chaleureuse de ses bras, car le renard était encore sauvage.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le lendemain, il se rendit chez Stiles alors que celui-ci rentrait avec Noa. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà le gosse avait lâché la main de son père.

_ Derek ! cria Noa plein d'enthousiasme en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il eut tout juste le temps de le rattraper avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Stiles le fusillait du regard et fulminait sur place. Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père visiblement inquiet de se faire réprimander, ayant senti la colère de ce dernier. Derek sentait la crainte poindre par bouffées chez l'enfant, et déjà des larmes menaçaient de couler.

_ Papa, gémit Noa, en essuyant ses yeux et reniflant un bon coup.

Stiles sembla s'apercevoir de la situation et courut presque vers son fils.

_ Oh, Noa, je suis désolé, excuse-moi, souffla le père en caressant gentiment les joues de son fils.

_ Je... Je veux... Je veux que Derek vienne à la maison... balbutia Noa dans un sanglot mal maîtrisé.

Stiles resta interdit quelques secondes. De toute son existence de petit garçon, c'était la première fois qu'il émettait le désir que quelqu'un vienne dans leur cocon personnel. Le jeune papa dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait déjà perdu cette bataille.

_ D'accord, céda-t-il.

_ C'est vrai ? gémit Noa incrédule.

_ Oui...

Le père se détourna des deux fauteurs de troubles pour aller ouvrir, Derek sur les talons. Il entendait Noa chuchoter à l'oreille de ce dernier et par moments, essayer de cacher un petit rire. Il entra, balança ses clés sur la commode. Derek put observer une excroissance provenant de la charpente au-dessus d'eux, récupérer ces mêmes clés pour les déposer sur le porte-clés prévu à cet effet. Il déposa ses affaires un peu partout de manière éparse et le même phénomène se produisit. Le petit dut sentir sa confusion car il se pencha à son oreille pour lui révéler un autre secret.

_ Papa, c'est le plus fort du monde, il peut tout faire, encore mieux que Batman ou même Superman.

Derek sourit au garçon et rentra dans son jeu.

_ Ah oui, et il est fort comment ton papa ? souffla-t-il.

Les yeux du petit se mirent à pétiller de malice, son enthousiasme revenant au galop. Et il commença un babillage survolté en gesticulant et riant à outrance dans les bras de l'adulte.

_ Il sait parler aux arbres et même aux animaux, il peut faire la météo ! Et même qu'il peut maîtriser n'importe quelle créature, je l'ai vu, tu sais. Il peut se transformer en ce qu'il veut alors, il se transforme en renard pour courir avec moi dans la forêt, papa il est trop beau en renard, mais une fois, il s'est transformé en aigle parce que je me suis fait attaquer, et il peut créer plein de choses, même des choses vivantes comme m...

_ NOA !

Le petit s'interrompit et posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche en inspirant bruyamment.

_ Pardon papa, j'ai pas fait exprès.

_ Va jouer dans ta chambre Noa, il faut que je parle à Derek, demanda Stiles en arrachant le garçonnet de la prise du loup pour le poser à terre.

_ Mais !

_ Pas de mais, je t'appellerai quand nous aurons fini notre discussion de grandes personnes pour que tu joues avec Derek.

_ Pas trop longtemps alors, dit le petit garçon en partant vers les escaliers. Il se tourna de nouveau vers son père. Sois pas fâché, s'il te plaît Papa.

Derek regarda intensément Stiles et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Des choses vivantes comme ?

Stiles plissa les yeux, il se sentait attaqué. Merde ! Il avait oublié « et surtout ne rien dire, le langage est source de malentendus »

_ Comme monsieur lapin, éluda le jeune homme en montrant le lapin tête de lion qui se baladait tranquillement dans la maison.

Derek sentait que Stiles mentait, il savait aussi que ce dernier savait qu'il savait, mais aucun des deux protagonistes ne releva. Il y a des choses que l'on ne confie que lorsqu'on est apprivoisé et Stiles ne l'était assurément pas.

Stiles invita son interlocuteur à s'asseoir sur une chaise, lui proposa une boisson chaude que l'autre déclina.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi ? demanda tout à trac un Stiles très déterminé.

On y était, tout se jouait maintenant.

_ Tu es mon ami, Stiles...

_ Je ne suis plus ton ami, Derek ! Si tant est que je le fusse un jour ! attaqua l'autre.

Ok, celle-là il l'avait cherchée. Réfléchit Derek, réfléchit.

_ Tu as raison.

Il sentit alors l'autre se tendre puis sa colère redescendre pour laisser place à du chagrin. Il reprit.

_ Les personnes d'aujourd'hui ne se donnent plus la peine de créer des choses eux-mêmes, ils achètent des choses toutes faites parce qu'ils n'ont pas de temps, mais on ne peut pas s'acheter des amis, et je veux que tu deviennes mon ami, je veux créer une amitié avec toi.

Stiles le regarda bouche bée quelques secondes puis lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Tu as pris des cours de philosophie au Mexique, Professeur Miguel ?

Derek ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il avait touché le cœur de Stiles. Celui-ci avait raté quelques battements. Il cachait son malaise derrière le sarcasme. C'est difficile d'apprivoiser un renard.

_ C'est parce que je suis un druide ? Tu as déjà Deaton comme émissaire. Ou alors, c'est Noa ? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait être intéressant pour un Alpha, il est trop jeune, ce n'est même pas un loup, et d'ailleurs depuis quand es-tu redevenu un Alpha ?

Stiles se perdait dans son babillage et commençait à paniquer. Derek posa une main réconfortante sur celle qui pianotait nerveusement sur la table.

_ Je suis redevenu un Alpha depuis que nous nous sommes battus contre la louve du désert. Mais je ne m'intéresse à toi, ni parce que ton fils est un garou, ni parce tu es un druide. Très impressionnant d'après ton fils.

Il fut interrompu par le rire léger de Stiles. Il prit alors sa main qu'il avait déjà dans la sienne, et la posa sur propre cœur.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je veux devenir ton ami et si tu ne me crois pas, vérifie si je mens. Je sais que tu en as la capacité.

_ Mon Dieu, Derek, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? demanda Stiles hypnotisé par leur deux mains jointes sur le cœur du loup.

_ Qu'est-ce que je fais, Stiles ? souffla l'autre. L'ambiance dans la maison avait changé et Derek adorait ça. Il sentait son loup hurler de joie dans ses tripes.

_ Tu...il s'interrompit pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avant de continuer. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé, Derek. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais... j'aime ça. Je crois ! finit par lâcher Stiles précipitamment, assez confus.

_ Est-ce que ? Est-ce que tu accepterais que je vienne te rendre visite assez régulièrement ? demanda Derek soudain moins sûr de lui.

_ Régulièrement comment ? enchaîna Stiles toujours subjugué.

_ Autant que tu me le permettras, répondit le lycaon très fier de lui.

Une tornade déboula dans la pièce, Noa à moitié affalé sur ses genoux, regardait son père avec des yeux plein d'étoiles.

_ Tous les jours, dit oui Papa ! Vraiment, vraiment tous les jours et même qu'il peut dormir à la maison et qu'il peut vivre avec nous et que je lui montrerais tous mes jouets et tout ce que je sais faire et comme papa est gentil et la jolie forêt, je veux que Derek reste avec nous pour toute la vie, moi, je l'aime comme ça, le petit garçon reprit une grande bouffée d'air avant de reprendre. Et même que toi aussi, tu en as envie et que j'ai envie que Derek soit mon papa aussi et qu'il peut même se marier avec toi et que tu feras une petite sœur avec lui et que...

_ Noa, stop, stop ! le coupa son père, devenu rouge pivoine à la mention du mariage et de la petite sœur. Pour commencer Derek viendra plusieurs après-midis par semaine, si tant est qu'il en ait envie lui aussi.

_ Mais ! Le coupa son fils avant de se faire interrompre par un doigt de son père sur ses lèvres.

_ On ne se montre pas égoïste mon grand. Derek est un adulte, et les adultes ont des occupations dans la journée. Et papa aussi, rajouta-t-il en voyant le loup et son fils prêts à protester comme un seul homme.

Noa était un peu déçu mais tout de même content parce qu'il pourrait voir Derek souvent. Il gigota dans les bras du loup pour pouvoir être face à lui.

_ Derek ! l'invectiva-t-il avec un air très déterminé. Je veux que papa devienne ta princesse, comme ça je pourrais jouer avec toi tous les jours, et papa ne fera plus de cauchemar, parce que tu seras le Prince de Papa !

Derek éclata de rire d'un rire franc et joyeux que Stiles n'avait encore jamais entendu. Il se fit la réflexion qu'un quotidien comme celui-ci ne lui déplairait pas. Jamais Noa n'avait aimé quelqu'un à ce point. C'était effrayant et vexant à la fois. Mais ça ne pouvait qu'être un bon signe, n'est-ce-pas?

* * *

 _Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous aura plus_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire_

 _A bientôt_


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonsoir les louloups._

 _Me voilà pour la suite des aventures de Stiles et Derek, un grand merci à tout celles et ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires, je n'ai malheureusement pas pu prendre le temps de vous répondre à tous mais ça me fait chaud au coeur que cette histoire vous plaise et que vous me suiviez._

 _Ovation une fois de plus à ma super bêta, que j'ai embarquer dans ce projet et qui pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère) suis mon rythme._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre2**

 **Le plus beau métier d'homme est le métier d'unir les hommes**

* * *

Derek se réveilla une fois de plus, dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Il était bêtement heureux. Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il était rentré et deux qu'il avait officiellement mis les pieds dans la maison de Stiles. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Noa n'était pas hyperactif. Stiles lui avait avoué, de mauvaise grâce, que son fils n'était survolté que quand Derek était dans les parages. Habituellement l'enfant était d'un tempérament sage, et même parfois un peu (beaucoup) grognon envers les gens qui avaient tendance à vouloir l'approcher. Fait qui fut confirmé par Deaton. Derek jubilait, non seulement il s'était pris d'affection pour le petit, mais il avait également un allié de taille pour apprivoiser le renard.

Quand il descendit, il trouva Ethan, Isaac et Jackson approximativement comme il les avait quittés la veille. Ethan était toujours dans un coin du canapé les deux bras étendus sur le rebord du dossier, la tête penchée en arrière. Isaac était à moitié échoué sur Ethan, son bras gauche avait pris une position étrange et on pouvait l'entendre ronfler faiblement. Jackson qui était toujours assis au sol avait sa tête contre l'un des genoux d'Isaac sur lequel il bavait encore allègrement. Derek secoua la tête de dépit devant ce spectacle. Ils avaient pourtant tous une chambre. Comme quoi, les soirées films, ça endort.

Il prépara deux cafés, bien tassés et en tendit un à Scott, qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci avait du mal à détourner les yeux des trois garçons profondément endormis. Mais il attrapa machinalement le breuvage devant lui.

_ Alors Scott, que me vaut une visite si matinale ? Tu ne devrais pas être le nez dans les couches ?

_ Pitié, ne me parle pas de couches, bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu leur a fait ?

_ Moi rien, mais il faut croire que « Brokeback Mountain » n'était pas aussi intense que ce que le festival de Cannes essaie de faire croire.

_ Une idée d'Ethan ? questionna Scott en prenant une gorgée de café.

_ Non, Jackson.

Scott s'étouffa méchamment avec son café et avala de travers. Il toussa bruyamment et Isaac se mit à gémir de protestation.

_ Je te déconseille de le réveiller, l'informa Derek en montrant Isaac d'un mouvement de tête et reprit, il a peut-être appris énormément de choses avec Chris en France, mais il est toujours d'une humeur de chien le matin, et c'est encore pire quand on le réveille.

_ Je prends note, répondit Scott la voix rauque avant de prendre une autre gorgée de café pour faire partir l'irritation passagère.

Ils finirent tranquillement leurs cafés et Scott se racla la gorge, gêné.

_ Tu as pu parler à Stiles de Malia ? demanda-t-il en regardant partout sauf du côté de Derek.

_ Non, j'y vais en douceur avec Stiles, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit facile à approcher même si Noa m'aide beaucoup.

_ Noa ? Mais... ce gosse ne supporte personne ! s'exclama Scott incrédule.

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, éluda Derek.

_ Il faut que tu lui en parles Derek, la situation est de moins en moins gérable, ré-attaqua Scott.

_ Ferme-la Scott, c'est de ta faute si c'est compliqué de parler à Stiles, râla Ethan qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine la tête encore défaite.

Il bâilla en se grattant le ventre, traîna des pieds jusqu'à la cafetière et se retourna devant l'Alpha pendant que le liquide coulait dans la tasse.

_ Franchement, tu le vois débarquer « Hey salut, on ne s'est pas vu pendant plus de trois ans, je me suis toujours comporté comme un connard avec toi, mais guéris ma cousine parce que c'est quand même ton ex-copine et qu'elle croit que son père est un dieu » Non, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas la tactique à adopter. Tu en penses quoi Derek ?

Derek avait un sourire moqueur et opina à la réflexion d'Ethan.

_ Ça va ! râla Scott.

_ Et bon dieu ! Quand vas-tu te décider à nous expliquer pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus tous les deux ? surenchérit le loup fraîchement levé.

_ C'est compliqué...

_ Tu dis ça depuis des mois ! s'insurgea son interlocuteur.

Ils entendirent de nouveau Isaac maugréer dans son sommeil. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de décréter que le loup n'était pas réveillé. Scott espérait cette diversion suffisante pour faire oublier à Ethan les dernières paroles échangées mais son regard lourd de sens lui prouva le contraire. Il soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et finit par abdiquer.

_ Stiles, il... c'était... Théo était revenu, mais Stiles, il s'en méfiait. Une chimère des Docteurs a attaqué Stiles, il s'est défendu avec la clé qu'il utilisait pour réparer sa jeep, mais il s'est acharné encore et encore sur le crâne de Donovann.

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est ce que m'avait dit Théo et je l'ai cru, Stiles n'a jamais démenti. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il allait tuer son père, il m'a demandé de le croire, mais... je n'y arrivais pas. Peu de temps après, j'ai découvert que Théo était une des chimères des docteurs et que son but était de nous monter les uns contre les autres. Mais il a tué John. Et Stiles ne me l'a pas pardonné.

_ Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu as préféré croire un mec qui a débarqué d'on ne sait où, plutôt que ton meilleur ami, celui qui t'a toujours épaulé peu importe les situations et qui a sauvé ton cul à maintes reprises, celui-là même dont Stiles t'avait dit se méfier ? demanda Ethan sarcastique.

_ Je... Il me l'a caché ! Et il n'a pas démentit quoi que ce soit ! se défendit L'Alpha.

_ Mais enfin Scott ! Mets-toi à sa place ! Tu n'as pas voulu le croire ! Pourquoi se justifier quand tu n'es même pas prêt à écouter l'autre version ? Est-ce qu'au moins tu as pensé à lui demander, est-ce que tu as cherché à savoir ? Tu en as la capacité pourtant ! Regarder dans les souvenirs des autres ! attaqua de nouveau Ethan.

_ Je sais que j'ai eu tort ! Mais quand je l'ai réalisé, il était trop tard !

_ MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER ! hurla Isaac fou de rage alors que Jackson faisait un bond impressionnant.

Derek s'approcha de Scott, posa une main sur son épaule et lui lança un regard compatissant.

_ Je t'avais prévenu, tu te débrouilles avec ça, souffla Derek en lui montrant Isaac d'un mouvement de tête.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek avait rejoint Stiles à la Clinique vétérinaire. Quand il était arrivé, Stiles était en train d'ausculter un chat qui ronronnait tranquillement allongé sur la table. Sa maîtresse attendait le verdict en se mordillant la lèvre, souriant légèrement de voir son chat aussi sage. Le jeune vétérinaire remit le chat dans sa caisse de transport, et se dirigea vers la pharmacie.

_ Rien de bien grave, une petite gastro-entérite, donnez-lui ça, matin et soir pendant sept jours et ce méchant coup de mou ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il prit une feuille sur le bureau à côté et écrivit sa prescription avant de la mettre dans un petit sachet en papier avec les médicaments. Deaton le couvait du regard et Stiles redressa la tête pour avoir son assentiment. Celui-ci opina silencieusement et Derek aurait pu vous dire qu'il était même sacrément fier de son élève.

Stiles attendit que la cliente soit partie avec Deaton pour se tourner vers Derek. Il lui accorda un sourire resplendissant qui vrilla le cœur de ce dernier. Noa faisait la sieste dans une pièce un peu plus loin. Il pouvait entendre son petit cœur battre doucement.

_ Alors, Monsieur Derek Hale, que me vaut le grand honneur, que dis-je, l'immense privilège, de votre présence, ici sur ce lieu, mon modeste travail ? demanda théâtralement Stiles, son sourire heureux toujours accroché au visage.

_ Et bien... voyez-vous, j'ai, depuis peu, trois squatteurs dans mon humble demeure, mais je me trouve dans l'incapacité de déterminer, de quelle race ils sont, exposa Derek en rentrant dans son jeu.

_ Voyez-vous ça... mais, si je souviens bien, Monsieur Hale, vous avez mordu deux d'entre eux, vous devriez donc avoir un indice.

_ Il est vrai Docteur Stilinsky, mais au vu de leur comportement ces dernières semaines, je finis par me poser des questions.

_ Et de quel comportement s'agit-il, Monsieur Hale ?

Derek ne répondit pas, il s'était mis devant Stiles instinctivement, comme pour le protéger. Il se reprit et se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier avait perdu son sourire et scrutait son visage.

_ C'est Scott.

Il sentit le jeune druide se tendre et à peine une minute plus tard, Scott fit son entrée dans la pièce suivi du Dr Deaton. Le nouvel arrivant se stoppa en les voyant, les salua, raide. Derek se demanda un instant comment devaient être leurs rapports avant les vingt et un ans de Stiles, parce que s'ils s'étaient améliorés, l'ambiance restait à couper au couteau. Il sentait aussi Scott lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas approcher le druide. Encore cette attractivité.

Deaton avait emmené Scott dans une autre pièce, aussi Derek décida d'occuper l'esprit de Stiles ailleurs.

_ Alors, quand valides-tu ton diplôme ?

_ Oh... euhm, je ne sais pas encore, je dois valider encore beaucoup de modules, il y a Noa et je ne peux pas... je ne peux pas faire tout ce que je veux. Je ne peux pas le mettre à la maternelle à cause de sa proportion impressionnante à se transformer en renard dès qu'il veut jouer. Et même s'il n'était pas un garou, je n'en aurais pas les moyens. Ça me fait peur tu sais, je ne sais pas si la primaire se passera bien. Je n'ai personne...depuis que mon père est mort, c'est difficile. Mais j'ai au moins le soutien d'Alan. C'est un excellent professeur et il est très compréhensif. Faut croire que cette histoire avec les « Dread doctors » m'a plus atteint que ce que j'imaginais. expliqua le jeune homme fébrile.

Il regarda Derek désolé, il culpabilisait de s'étendre autant, c'était la première fois depuis que le loup était revenu qu'il lui parlait de leurs mésaventures trois ans auparavant. Il avait peur de le perdre parce qu'il avait trop parlé. Il lui poserait des questions, et la fatalité, une fois de plus s'abattrait. Mais rien, ne vint.

_ Tu ne sembles pas surpris, constata Stiles.

_ Non, Scott m'a dit.

_ Scott. T'as. Dit. répéta l'autre d'une voix blanche.

Derek se statufia. Oh non ! Il sentit tous les changements chez le jeune druide et se fustigea de ne pas avoir tourné sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

_ Scott t'as dit pourquoi mon père est mort ? demanda Stiles d'une voix polaire.

_ Dans les grandes lignes...

_ Dans les grandes lignes, répéta le jeune homme avec un sarcasme cinglant

_ Stiles ...

_ Non ! Vous ne savez rien, PERSONNE ne sait rien ! PARCE QUE PERSONNE N'ETAIT LA ! Il ne sait pas ce que cet ENFOIRE a bien pu lui dire. Et mon père est MORT ! Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que j'ai une cicatrice sur l'épaule parce que Donovan me l'a mordue si profondément qu'il a dévoré mes chairs ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que je l'ai frappé avec ma clé, avant de m'enfuir parce qu'il voulait me tuer ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que je me suis caché dans la bibliothèque en espérant pouvoir m'échapper de ce cauchemar. Es- ce qu'il t'a dit que je me suis débattu pour me libérer de son emprise, avant de monter sur un échafaudage, sur lequel il m'avait attrapé les jambes, prêt à les dévorer ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit que juste au moment où j'ai senti ses dents acérées sur ma peau, j'ai réussi à retirer la goupille qui maintenait des poutres de chantier sur lesquelles il s'est empalé ? REPONDS ! ordonna Stiles devant son silence.

_ Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, répondit Scott qui était maintenant dans la pièce.

Stiles darda Scott avant de rire froidement.

_ Non, bien sur que non, tu ne risques pas, puisque tu as toujours cru que je m'étais acharné sur le crâne de cette « pauvre » chimère.

_ Tu ne me l'as jamais dit.

_ A quoi bon Scott ? Tu ne VOULAIS PAS entendre ce que j'avais à te dire, putain ! J'étais prêt à tout pour que tu me pardonnes ! J'aurais remué ciel et terre pour effacer ce qu'il s'était passé ! Si je ne te l'ai pas dit quand c'est arrivé, c'est parce que j'avais peur de ta réaction. Toi qui es toujours si droit, si parfait, je n'étais pas sûr que tu me pardonnes, que tu m'écoutes, surtout après le Nogitsune.

_ Je l'aurais fait, on aurait trouvé une solution.

_C'est faux ! Et tu le sais ! Tu n'as jamais voulu entendre qu'il était étrange ! C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de te le dire ! C'est lui qui a monté la tête de Donovan. C'est lui qui était responsable de tout ! Et tu as préféré le croire, lui ! Et je t'aurais pardonné pour ça, mais mon père est mort parce que tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Et ça Scott, je ne peux pas. JE SUIS ORPHELIN. Je n'ai plus de famille ! Tu m'as TOUT retiré. Mon père et mon frère. TU m'as abandonné parce que je t'ai blessé dans ton orgueil de loup dominant. TU M'AS ABANDONNE ! finit-il en criant, la voix brisée. Les yeux pleins de grosses larmes qui se déversaient sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Il finit par flancher à terre en continuant de pleurer, ne retenant plus rien. Derek voulut s'approcher mais déjà Scott avait pris Stiles dans ses bras en pleurant avec lui.

_ Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, répétait inlassablement le loup en serrant fort le druide contre lui.

Derek sentit une petite main s'accrocher à son jeans et attrapa Noa dans ses bras qui pleurait également à chaudes larmes. Le petit se réfugia dans son cou, alors qu'il lui massait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Il put alors voir Stiles, toujours dans les bras de Scott, qui le regardait, les yeux encore remplis de larmes et de tristesse. Il lui mima un « merci » au bout des lèvres.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était parti dans la forêt. Il méditait sur sa journée, assis sur un rocher au bord de la rivière. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de lui. Il lui lança un regard de biais et put voir Noa encore dans ses bras, profondément endormi en suçant son pouce. Il ne le faisait que rarement maintenant, mais ça lui arrivait encore, quand il passait une journée éprouvante. Stiles ressentit une nouvelle vague d'amertume envers Scott. Ce qui, évidemment, n'échappa pas à Derek.

_ J'ai toujours aimé le désert. On s'assoit sur une dune de sable. On ne voit rien. On n'entend rien. Cependant quelque chose rayonne en silence, dit le loup les yeux droit devant lui, regardant dans la même direction que le jeune homme, avant de les tourner vers Stiles.

Le renard regardait Derek intensément, mais ne ressentait maintant rien, il attendait.

_ Le pardon est essentiel à ton avenir, tu ne pardonnes pas pour les autres mais bien pour toi, car si tu ne pardonnes pas aux autres ou à toi-même, tu restes figé dans tes rancœurs et l'avenir s'efface peu à peu de tes rêves. Fais de ta vie un rêve, et de ton rêve une réalité.

Le renard laissa échapper un rire désabusé.

_ Il est plus facile de juger les autres que de se juger soi-même, fais-toi juge Derek et donne-moi ta sentence.

_ Je ne peux pas te juger Stiles. Non seulement parce ce que je n'ai aucun droit de le faire, mais surtout parce que je n'ai pas été élevé comme un humain, mais comme un loup. Pour nous, la vie, la mort, même nos lois sont différentes de celles des hommes.

_ Chez les loups, la mort n'est pas importante ? questionna le druide doucement.

_ Elle l'est. Mais elle n'a pas la même signification, ni les mêmes conséquences, répondit Derek qui s'était légèrement rapproché de lui.

_ J'aimerais être un loup, soupira le jeune homme.

_ Tu es plus que ça, tu es un renard.

Il approcha sa main libre de la joue de Stiles et en imprima le grain de la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle était douce cette peau, aussi douce qu'elle sentait bon.

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher davantage. Plus l'odeur était proche, plus il se sentait serein et complet. Derek pouvait sentir le souffle de Stiles s'écraser contre sa propre peau. Il entendait le cœur du druide battre à tout rompre, le désir affluer par de délicieuses vagues dans son corps. Les yeux complètement dilatés, Stiles se lécha la lèvre inférieure par réflexe. Elle devait s'être asséchée. Le loup en aurait ri s'il n'était pas dans le même état extatique.

Derek passa son pouce sur les lèvres, douces et humides, les regarda un instant avant de fondre dessus sans trop les brusquer. Il y alla doucement. Il voulait en apprendre les contour, la texture, le goût, tout.

Le loup passa sa main derrière la nuque du druide pour l'approcher encore plus près. Alors, il attrapa la lèvre supérieure entre les siennes, puis l'inférieure. Il joua avec avant d'insérer suavement sa langue dans l'antre chaud pour découvrir sa consœur. La danse qu'elles échangèrent fut sans nul doute, la plus extraordinaire qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Elles finirent par se quitter pour mieux se retrouver. Ensuite, leur bouches se dé-scellèrent et il expira, heureux. Le loup en lui était euphorisé.

_ Wouah … souffla Stiles.

_ Ouais...

_ C'est, je crois que c'est le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais échangé. Mais. Je croyais que tu aimais les filles.

_ C'est vrai, mais avec toi ça ne sera jamais une question de sexe.

_ Alors c'est quoi ?

_ Une question d'attraction. Tu es magnétique, répondit Derek prêt à recommencer.

Stiles rit contre ses lèvres.

_ J'ai toujours su que j'étais attractif pour les mecs.

_ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, termina l'autre avant de capturer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

Ils n'avaient pas fini leur échange que Derek sentait son fardeau se réveiller en gesticulant.

_ Papa ? Est-ce que ça veut dire que maintenant Derek peut venir dormir à la maison ?

* * *

 _Bon, voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi Scott et Stiles ne se parle pendant 3 ans_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plus_

 _A bientôt_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonsoir, tout le monde._

 _De retour pour la suite. Je ne vais pas m'étendre dans des diatribes de dix mètres alors, merci encore à tout ceux qui sont arrivé jusqu'ici. En espérant ne pas vous perdre en cour de route._

 _Corrigé par Sham._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **La vérité, c'est ce qui simplifie le monde et non ce qui crée le chaos.**

* * *

Une semaine que Derek l'avait embrassé et Stiles y pensait sans cesse. Il nettoyait mécaniquement les box des chats, se rejouant la scène dans sa tête inlassablement. Pour être honnête, il y pensait toutes les minutes de chaque heure, de chaque jour, depuis que c'était arrivé. Deaton l'avait d'ailleurs surpris à plusieurs reprise soupirer, les yeux dans le vague avec un petit sourire niais. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite. Plus il y pensait et plus il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il avait viré gay. Après tout, il avait été amoureux de Lydia pendant plus de la moitié de sa vie, il était sorti avec Malia... c'était peut-être un truc de famille, une histoire d'hormones, ou alors...

_ Putain de merde ! Stiles ! Depuis quand t'es aussi canon ? éructa une voix qu'il connaissait.

_ Depuis que je me suis transformé en licorne. Franchement, Jackson, t'es toujours aussi con ! scanda l'autre, fâché d'avoir sursauté parce qu'une fois de plus, il était ailleurs.

_ Regarde-moi ça, c'est carrément une aura qui se dégage de lui, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Derek passe son temps ici, commenta Jackson à Ethan qui semblait déjà fatigué.

Le blond continua de plus belle.

_ Et cette odeur, je crois que je n'ai rien senti qui sente aussi bon que ça. Mec, comment tu fais pour ne pas lui sauter dessus ? Je suis un foutu hétéro et j'ai trop envie de lui faire sa fête, alors toi...

_ On appelle ça le self-control Jackson, ou dans ton cas,le manque d'éducation, répondit Ethan placide.

_ Les mecs, vous vous rendez compte que je suis dans la pièce et que j'entends tout ce que vous dites, trouva bon de signaler le druide.

_ Pourquoi c'est toujours l'Alpha qui a droit au morceau de choix ? Tu crois que Derek m'en voudra si je goûte ?

_ Je te le déconseille fortement.

_ Ouaip, non c'est cool de voir qu'on m'écoute, c'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec vous, constata Stiles en gesticulant sur place, hyperactivité quand tu nous tiens.

_ Désolé Stiles, Deaton n'est pas là ? s'excusa Ethan.

_ Non, c'est sa tournée à domicile en ce moment, qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? interrogea Stiles, soudain très curieux.

_ Oh ! On avait besoin d'aconit et de sorbier.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ça ? Un entraînement de super loup mal léché ? taquina le druide avec un sourire espiègle.

_ Il faut vraiment que je le touche, souffla le blond, hypnotisé, s'approchant en se léchant la lèvre inférieur.

Mais déjà, une petite boule fonçait sur l'ancien camarade de Stiles en grognant, vêtue d'une cape et d'un masque de fortune, faits avec du papier jetable.

_ Va-t'en Cobalt Blue ! C'est Derek le Prince de Papa, va te trouver une autre princesse ! cria l'enfant alors que ses yeux et ses dents avaient changé.

_ Co quoi ? demanda bêtement Jackson.

_ Je te déteste ! T'as pas le droit de voler mon papa ! cria Noa encore plus fort.

Stiles pouvait voir le petit commencer à se transformer, aussi il s'approcha de son fils et lui attrapa la nuque pour lui masser la base de l'os occipital.

_ Chuuuut... Personne ne me volera à toi, calme-toi, voilà, doucement, concentre-toi, tout va bien, le monsieur est juste un idiot qui dit beaucoup de bêtises.

_ C'est pas vrai, il voulait faire des choses pas belles avec toi, je le sais, protesta mollement le renardeau rendu complètement groggy par le massage de son père.

_ Tu oublies que ton papa est le plus fort, plus fort que Batman ou Superman, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_ Ouiii, répondit doucement Noa avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son père.

_ Woh ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? Les louveteaux sont totalement instables, je n'ai jamais vu un humain, non en fait, je n'ai jamais vu quiconque stopper une transformation comme tu viens de le faire, s'exclama Ethan impressionné.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire, il lui a juste massé la tête, dit Jackson blasé.

_ Je vais coucher Noa.

_ Non, tu ne mesures pas l'improbabilité de ce qui vient de se passer, rétorqua Ethan à Jackson alors que le druide sortait déjà de la pièce.

Stiles venait tout juste de fermer la porte de la chambre de fortune qu'il perçût un grand fracas à l'entrée de la clinique.

_ Vite ! La table ! entendit-t-il crier. Isaac.

Il se précipita dans la salle d'auscultation et trouva Derek, Isaac, Ethan et Jackson autour de Malia. Il accourut devant elle et constata qu'elle était très mal en point.

_ Mais que s'est-il passé ? s'affola-t-il à moitié, fébrile, en prenant sa fréquence cardiaque et ses constantes respiratoires.

_ On a voulu la maîtriser avec le spray d'aconit...

_ Quoi ? Mais pour quoi ? cria Stiles, outré, coupant la parole à Isaac.

_ Elle est malade Stiles, répondit Derek calmement.

_ Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas soigné dans ce cas ?

_ Parce que nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le faire, c'est sa mère, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a fait, mais elle a totalement perdu la tête, continua d'expliquer Derek.

_ Et tu comptais me le dire quand au juste ? C'est mon amie, Derek !

_ On ne peut pas dire que tu sois d'une sociabilité à toute épreuve ces dernières années. On ne savait pas comment tu réagirais quand on te l'annoncerait, répondit Isaac à sa place.

Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, regarda sur le côté, réfléchit, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme évanouie.

_ Ok, ok. Il secoua la tête, posa ses deux mains sur la table, regarda ses pieds un instant avant de relever la tête pour invectiver les quatre loups. Je vais avoir besoin que vous la teniez tous fermement, ça va pas être joli à voir. Quoi qu'il se passe, vous ne lâchez rien, mais surtout, ne prenez pas sa douleur, ordonna le druide.

Il retira sa blouse et son T-shirt pour plus d'aise alors que les quatre hommes se positionnaient pour maintenir les membres de Malia. Derek vit alors le gigantesque tatouage de Stiles qui lui prenait une partie de l'avant-bras gauche pour remonter sur son épaule, se cacher dans son dos et lécher les flancs de son abdomen. Il posa une main ferme sur son front et se concentra. Ses tatouages s'illuminèrent d'un bleu si éclatant qu'il en était presque blanc. Le jeune druide grimaça. C'était plus compliqué que ce qu'il pensait. Mais rien d'insurmontable. Juste. Bien se concentrer. Il y était.

Son amie ouvrit soudainement les yeux, grognant et hurlant, les yeux luisants, crocs et griffes toutes sorties. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable et les loups durent user de toutes leurs forces. Ils pouvaient sentir chaque cellule de son corps vibrer, une sorte d'énergie vrombir dans tout son corps pour se ramasser dans son crâne. Ils pouvaient percevoir sa sensation dilatation et d'oppression. Comme s'il était prêt à éclater. Son corps ne savait pas quoi faire de tout cela. Elle souffrait. Énormément. Ses os craquèrent, se déformèrent, ses muscles se déchirèrent sous la pression, tout son corps se métamorphosait, elle hurla encore plus fort si c'était possible. Ses os crâniens s'allongèrent un peu, sa mâchoire s'ouvrit démesurément pour laisser apparaître le museau d'un coyote qui ouvrit également la gueule pour laisser sortir une fumée noire et dense. Stiles la dirigea de son autre main, dans une sorte de vortex qu'il avait fait apparaître juste au-dessus de sa tête.

Une fois la fumée disparue, le museau ferma la gueule et se réinséra à l'intérieur de la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Tout son corps reprit peu à peu sa forme initiale. Malia était tremblante, elle respirait bruyamment et la sueur avait collé ses cheveux partout sur son visage, des traînées de sang restaient ici et là.

_ Stiles, murmura-t-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Le druide s'appuya difficilement sur la table, la respiration hachée. Il était exténué et avait sûrement transpiré bien davantage. La lumière qui émanait du tatouage s'épuisa pour s'éteindre totalement. Les quatre loups, eux, étaient estomaqués.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? C'était... dégueulasse. Répugnant, vraiment écœurant, cracha Jackson.

_ Pas plus que... ta, gueule... de mollusque baveux... le matin, au réveil... répliqua difficilement Stiles.

_ Tu lui as dit, accusa Jackson en regardant Derek.

_Oh merde... parce que c'est le cas ? demanda le druide, qui commençait à reprendre son souffle.

Derek lança un regard à Jackson qui voulait dire « Tu t'es grillé tout seul, mec » et le blond se sentit soudain très con.

Isaac qui regardait fixement Stiles depuis que la jeune coyote s'était évanouie, finit par intervenir.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer Stiles ?

_ J'ai guéri Malia.

_ Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec toi ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais encore humain.

_ Je suis humain, un humain druide, un putain de « chêne sage », merde ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je viens de vous rendre, genre, le meilleur service de l'année, et je passe un foutu interrogatoire ?

_ Excuse-le Stiles, c'est juste que c'est... y a pas de mot pour décrire la situation en fait, expliqua Ethan.

_ C'est surtout qu'il n'est pas humain, continua Isaac.

_ Isaac, grogna Derek en signe d'avertissement.

_ Non Derek, tu l'as bien vu comme moi. Aucun druide n'a jamais eu la capacité de faire ce qu'il vient de faire à Malia. Quand Scott nous a dit que Stiles pouvait quelque chose pour elle, je me suis juste dit « Ok ! Il a fait une sorte de pèlerinage, et a reçu des connaissances que Deaton ne possède pas » Mais ça ? Et son odeur... c'est pas humain de sentir comme ça.

_ Mais vous me faites tous chier avec mon odeur ! râla le concerné. Vos parents ne vous ont jamais appris que c'est malpoli de renifler les gens ?

_ Ce n'est pas non plus comme si on pouvait faire autrement. On a même pas à te « renifler » pour la sentir, commenta Jackson.

_ Qu... ? fit Stiles choqué.

_ C'est bien ce que je dis, il n'est pas humain. Tu crois que ça a un lien avec Derek qui s'est mis peu à peu à vouloir de plus en plus rentrer depuis un an ? demanda Isaac à Ethan.

_ C'est possible.

_ Est-ce qu'ils font souvent ça ? Parler comme si nous n'étions pas dans la pièce ? Non, parce que c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, alors je me dis que c'est une habitude chez eux, demanda l'apprenti vétérinaire à Derek.

_ Non. C'est toi, répondit le loup en s'approchant de lui pour voir comment il allait.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou m'énerver.

_ Merci.

_ Pour ?

_ Malia.

_ Ooh... je t'en prie, répondit le jeune homme, maintenant assez gêné.

_ Tu sais, ils ont raison.

Derek ne laissa pas le temps à Stiles de protester et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes pour s'expliquer.

_ Tu es incroyable. Et je me fiche de savoir si tu es humain ou pas.

Le druide se fit la réflexion que ce mec avait vraiment le don pour l'apaiser. Où était passé Derek, Sourwolf de son état ? Pas qu'il lui manque spécialement, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser la question. Son regard tomba sur son ex-copine et il partit chercher une couverture pour la maintenir au chaud. Il se rhabilla ignorant parfaitement la discussion encore animée des trois bêtas de Derek pour essayer de déterminer la nature réelle de Stiles. Il était vraiment doué pour ignorer un problème tant que c'était humainement possible. La politique de l'autruche, il gérait bien. Mais plus de magie aujourd'hui, il était si fatigué qu'il ne savait pas par quel miracle il tenait encore debout. Il soupira et s'enquit de l'état de Malia, encore endormie sur la table.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'elle ? demanda-t-il à l'Alpha.

_ Je vais la ramener au loft et attendre qu'elle se réveille. En espérant qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses fugues à répétition. Même si on a notre petite idée. On voudrait avoir une confirmation pour ne pas brasser de l'air inutilement, et puis on gagnerait aussi du temps.

_ D'accord. Tu m'excuses, mais je vais fermer la clinique. Je suis épuisé. Je vais chercher Noa.

_ Ok, je vais demander aux autres de ramener Malia, je reste avec toi ce soir.

_ Ne te donne pas cette peine...

_ J'insiste.

Stiles le regarda un instant, essayant de comprendre, puis abdiqua avant de partir chercher Noa.

_ Comment Scott peut-il ne pas se poser de questions ? Je veux dire, ce mec s'est transformé en luciole avant de nous faire un remake de la Ligne verte ! demanda Isaac scandalisé. Les soirées ciné au loft laissaient des traces.

_ Parce que Scott connaît déjà la réponse à cette question. Le seul qui ne sache pas, c'est Stiles lui-même, gronda Derek.

_ Et nous ! Sans dec' j'ai jamais vraiment porté Stiles dans mon cœur. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un guignol de geek, infoutu de jouer correctement au Lacrosse, mais franchement, tu crois pas qu'à force de lui cacher des trucs, ça va pas se retourner contre vous ? interrogea Jackson.

_ Ce n'est pas notre décision, c'est celle de Deaton.

Mais Derek ne faisait plus attention à ces bêtas. Il sentait Stiles paniqué au point de rupture. Il l'entendait retourner la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Noa. Noa... il n'était plus là. Il n'entendait plus son petit cœur dans la clinique ou aux alentours. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre qui pouvait encore indiquer la présence de l'enfant.

_ Rentrez, ordonna Derek en grognant.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Ethan.

_ Rentrez ! cria leur Alpha.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire une troisième fois. Ils prirent Malia et décampèrent aussi rapidement que possible.

Derek lui était déjà parti à la rencontre de Stiles. Il le trouva en train de fouiller, fébrile, toutes les cachettes du petit garçon. Il gémissait comme un animal blessé et avait les yeux rouges de larmes.

_ Dis-moi qu'il est avec vous, dis-moi que tu sais où il est, le supplia Stiles.

Derek l'attrapa par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

_ Il n'est pas dans la clinique, Stiles.

_ Noooon... protesta le druide la voix cassée.

Le jeune père commença à se débattre méchamment, et s'il n'avait pas déjà utilisé une importante quantité d'énergie pour guérir Malia, probablement qu'il se serait servi de ses dons pour s'en prendre à Derek.

Heureusement pour le loup, il lui suffit de maintenir fermement Stiles et de lui asséner un coup pour l'endormir. Il le réceptionna avant de prendre son portable.

_ Scott, on a un problème. Quelqu'un a kidnappé Noa.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il avait des sueurs froides dans le dos et la respiration hachée. Il sentit une présence à côté de lui, aussi tourna-t-il la tête pour voir si ce n'était pas Noa. Derek. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, Stiles attendait, le cœur battant, que Derek lui annonce quelque chose.

_ Nous avons pisté sa trace jusque dans la forêt, mais malheureusement, arrivés au cœur, c'est comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Volatilisé.

Le renard détourna son regard du loup. Il regarda ses mains et releva la tête pour observer le mur devant lui.

_ Quand mon père est mort... enfin, après sa mort, après son enterrement et après les Dread Doctors, bien que Deaton m'ait recueilli chez lui, j'ai souvent pensé à mettre fin à mes jours, expliqua-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il fit une pause, regarda Derek qui l'observait toujours silencieusement, attendant patiemment qu'il dévoile ce qu'il avait à dire, puis reporta son attention dans le vide.

_ Chaque jour qui passait, Scott me regardait avec cette déception qui ne quittait pas ses yeux. Je n'aurais jamais supporté de vivre sous le même toit que lui. C'est pour ça que... Un peu plus tard, Deaton, a découvert que j'avais des dispositions pour devenir un puissant druide. Sincèrement, je n'en avais rien à faire. Mon père était mort. Lydia était catatonique. Et mon meilleur ami me détestait. Il émit un rire désabusé et secoua la tête.

_ Je me souviens qu'à ce moment j'enviais souvent Lydia. Mais la menace persistait. Alors... J'ai exploité de manière excessivement assidue mes capacités qui étaient, au départ, assez faibles. Mais je me suis vite aperçu que travailler m'aidait à ne pas penser. C'était encore plus vrai avec le druidisme. Quand j'ai réussi ma première transformation en renard insulaire, c'était complètement dingue. Deaton en a lâché son bestiaire. Des runes ont commencé à apparaître dans mon dos. On a mis du temps à s'en rendre compte d'ailleurs. Et puis... Théo s'en est pris à Mason. Scott l'a transformé pour le sauver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pendant un temps, il m'était sorti de la tête. Deaton m'a avoué plus tard que c'était dû à un choc post-traumatique. Toujours est-il que ma haine envers lui a suffi pour me motiver à rester en vie, le temps qu'il faudrait pour me venger. J'ai d'abord sorti Lydia de sa catatonie. Ensuite, nous avons retrouvé Kira qui se débattait avec son kitsune.

_ Et tu l'as sauvé.

_ Je l'ai sauvé et je lui ai tout avoué avant que Scott ne le fasse. Elle est revenue à Beacon Hills et nous avons compris peu de temps après son retour que les Dread Doctors avaient fomenté un combat à mort entre Scott et Théo pour un sacrifice au Nemeton. Un sacrifice pouvant ouvrir la porte des enfers. Pourquoi faire ? On ne l'a jamais su. Peut-être que tuer Théo sur le Nemeton alors que Kira avait shooté Scott à coup d'aconit y était pour quelque chose. Après, je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé sur cette foutu souche d'arbre qui nous rend tous dingues. Les Docs étaient tous là, la vie les ayant quittés pour une raison que j'ignore. Et... il rit faiblement une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre.

_ Scott et Kira me regardaient comme si j'avais deux têtes. Mais voilà. Plus rien ne me donnait le goût de vivre. Scott était toujours distant et même si à un moment, c'est lui qui avait essayé de reprendre le contact, la mort de mon père était encore trop douloureuse. Je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui l'a assassiné. Mais à cette période, pour moi, c'était tout comme.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Derek et le regarda de nouveau

_ Tu sais, je me disais souvent que si tu avais été là, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Pour moi, ça a toujours été toi, le véritable l'Alpha. Pas que Scott ne soit pas bon dans ce rôle-là. Mais toi, j'ai souvent l'impression que tu savais et que tu aurais su gérer cette situation. Mieux qu'il ne l'a fait. Toi, tu m'aurais écouté. Je n'aurais pas frôlé la mort à cause d'une chimère dévoreuse d'hommes. Mon père ne serait pas mort. Et même si les Dread Doctors auraient réussi une partie de leur plan. Tout ce serait mieux passé.

_ Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me donnais tant d'importance.

_ C'était et c'est d'ailleurs encore le cas. Tu pensais vraiment que je t'avais maintenu hors de l'eau pendant deux heures, juste parce que tu étais le seul de nous deux à pouvoir combattre le Kanima ? questionna Stiles incrédule.

_ Oui. Je ne te faisais pas confiance à l'époque alors, j'en ai conclu que toi aussi.

_ Abruti.

_ Je pense que ça aurait été différent, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu sauver ton père.

_ On ne le saura jamais. Et puis, je ne peux pas le ramener à la vie. J'ai découvert peu de temps après que je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie, et je ne peux effacer les sentiments des autres. Mon envie de mourir était encore plus présente maintenant que je m'étais vengé. Malgré le fait que Lydia me rendait souvent visite et que Deaton m'enseignait tout ce qu'il savait, pour me vider la tête de mes idées noires, elles ne me quittaient jamais. Un soir, je me sentais tellement seul que je suis allé chercher un cutter. Je me suis coupé le bras, bien à la verticale, pour ne pas me rater comme ces idiots qui se coupent juste les tendons à l'horizontale. Ce soir-là, j'ai juste pensé que mon seul regret serait de ne pas te revoir une dernière fois. Et je me suis lentement endormi. Le lendemain, quand je me suis réveillé, je n'avais plus de cicatrice. Je me souviens que je me suis tourné d'un bond vers la table de chevet pour voir le cutter toujours maculé de mon sang. Je n'étais pas fou. Et j'ai senti quelque chose à côté de moi. Je me suis retourné très lentement. Avec tout ce qui arrive dans cette ville, tu comprendras que je n'étais pas rassuré. Il était là, devant moi. Il s'était redressé sur ses deux petits bras, et me regardait avec ses incroyables yeux verts. Un petit garçon de deux ans. Juste là. Je l'ai vite attrapé dans mes bras et j'ai dévalé les escaliers comme un dingue. J'ai brandi le petit devant les yeux de Deaton en lui criant que si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle. Tu aurais dû voir ça. Il est resté comme un con à regarder le petit, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Rien à voir avec le calme dont il fait preuve. Plus tard, on a fait toutes sortes d'examens. Tellement que par moments, je me sentais mal et qu'à d'autres je pleurais avec lui. Alan me l'a alors annoncé. C'est mon fils biologique, c'est... mon fils.

_ C'est incroyable, souffla le loup.

_ C'est mon fils Derek, ma raison de vivre, si on ne le retrouve pas, je...

_ Je te le ramènerai Stiles. Je vais le retrouver et te le ramener.

Stiles s'effondra en larmes dans les bras de Derek et à cet instant, il avait tout d'un garçon perdu.

* * *

 _Voilà, terminé pour aujourd'hui._

 _Ne me lapidez pas sur la place public je vous en pris._

 _A bientôt les louloups_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour les louloups,_

 _De retour pour la suite des aventures,_

 _Sham a émit plein de commentaire sur les évènements à suivre. Voyons si c'est également votre cas._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Au cœur du danger, on conserve des soucis d'homme.**

* * *

Stiles était dans la salle de bain, il regardait son reflet dans le miroir sans vraiment le voir. Une minute avant, ses yeux étaient tombés sur la brosse à dents de Noa et son cœur s'était serré en pensant à l'enfant disparu.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse exister un sentiment pire que celui qu'il avait ressenti à la mort de son père, et pourtant aujourd'hui il en faisait l'amère expérience. Chaque objet, chaque pièce de la maison lui rappelait l'enfant. Cet espoir perfide qui s'insinuait dans ses veines à chaque fois qu'il entendait le téléphone sonner, un bruit dans la maison ou quand il cherchait dans la forêt. Trois jours que son fils avait disparu et il commençait déjà à devenir complètement marteau.

Il soupira, inséra sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche, frotta une dizaine de fois avant de se mettre à pleurer appuyé contre le lavabo.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Comment va Stiles ? demanda Kira en arrivant dans le salon, Miki dans les bras.

_ Mal. Je le surveille comme le lait sur le feu. Le jour de la disparition de Noa, il m'a fait comprendre à demi-mots que s'il le perdait, il mettrait fin à ses jours, expliqua Derek d'une voix blanche, les yeux hantés.

Il sentit une main qui se voulait réconfortante, se poser sur son épaule.

_ On va le retrouver Derek, je te le promets, assura Scott.

_ Je repense constamment à cette journée. Comment j'ai pu ne pas sentir que Noa avait disparu avant que Stiles n'aille le chercher ? Je n'ai senti aucun danger, je n'ai... pas remarqué qu'il...

_ Tu te fais du mal pour rien, le coupa Kira.

_ C'est vrai Derek, c'est pas comme si c'était la première créature qui arrivait à nous léser, commenta Scott.

_ Je sais... je sais, putain ! Mais c'est un gosse dont on parle, le gosse de Stiles. Et si, et si on ne le retrouve pas vivant ? demanda Derek choqué, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que c'était une probabilité.

_ Écoute, écoute, Lydia m'a appelé la semaine dernière. Elle rentre d'Italie ce soir. Demain matin à la première heure, elle sera avec nous. Non seulement, elle nous aidera à retrouver Noa, mais en plus, elle arrivera très certainement à calmer Stiles. Elle a toujours réussi à le faire plus ou moins, se précipita de dire Scott pour rassurer son ami.

_ Le calmer ce n'est pas vraiment le problème... Ce qui me fait peur c'est ce qu'il ferait si on avait le dos tourné. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, dit-il en se levant.

_ Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ? Il y a Ethan et Isaac avec lui, intervint Kira qui ne comprenait pas les réactions excessives de Derek.

_ Je sais, mais je ne suis rassuré que quand je l'ai sous les yeux.

_ Il ne va pas s'envoler Derek ! s'impatienta Kira.

Scott leva une main devant sa femme, en signe d'apaisement et lui fit un sourire contrit.

_ Il n'y peut rien Kira, les loups n'ont qu'un compagnon dans leur vie et s'il arrive quelque chose à celui-ci, le loup devient fou, et dans certains cas, meurt.

_ Tu l'as...

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas encore revendiqué. Si ça avait été le cas, je ne serais même pas avec vous en train de discuter.

_ Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi maintenant ? Après tout, vous vous connaissez depuis des années tous les deux ? questionna Kira.

Scott se mit à rire et regarda sa femme comme on regarde un enfant qui demande pourquoi la boite magique à billets ne donne pas plus de billets.

_ Si Lydia était là, elle te dirait que cette histoire entre eux dure depuis... depuis toujours en fait. C'est juste que Derek a toujours été un con asocial, et Stiles trop Stiles certainement.

_ Un con asocial qui ne remarque même pas que tu l'insultes. Rentre Derek. Tu fais peur à voir. Scott emmènera Liam, Mason et Hayden pour la battue de ce soir, tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer les autres, ordonna Kira.

_ Tu sais bien que Stiles ne supporte pas de rester enfermé pendant que nous cherchons, rétorqua Derek.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek était parti dans la forêt pour se vider un peu la tête. Malia était incapable de savoir si elle avait une part de responsabilité dans la disparition de Noa et elle en souffrait beaucoup.

Isaac était intervenu, quand après une énième question sans réponse, Derek avait méchamment élevé la voix sur la jeune femme. Il savait bien qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de la période de sa maladie. Il savait aussi que ça ne résoudrait rien de s'en prendre à elle, surtout en ce moment. Et Lydia qui n'arrive que demain matin. Ainsi avait-il décidé de sortir pour se dégourdir les pattes. Cela lui éviterait des paroles, ou des actes qu'il regretterait par la suite.

Il courrait depuis un moment déjà quand il crut sentir l'odeur de Noa. Il se concentra sur celle-ci, le cœur battant et se remit à courir. Quitte à être déçu, autant en finir vite.

Après quelques foulées en direction de l'empreinte olfactive, il vit un petit renardeau galoper vers lui, les oreilles couchées par la panique. Noa. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, un homme apparut derrière le petit. Aussi, redoubla-t-il d'effort pour atteindre le jeune garou.

Noa l'avait enfin aperçu. Il poussa également sur ses petites pattes dans l'espoir de rejoindre son sauveur avant que son ravisseur ne le rattrape. L'espoir saisit son cœur et lui donna l'impression qu'il pouvait presque voler.

Derek était à deux enjambées du garçon quand son kidnappeur le saisit d'une main ferme. Le loup vit rouge et se transforma en demi-loup pour sauter sur l'agresseur tandis que Noa se retransformait en mordant le bras de l'homme grisâtre.

Quand Derek eut atteint l'homme, il lui donna un grand coup de griffes sur tout le visage, arrachant un bout de chair ainsi qu'une poignée de cheveux dans la manœuvre.

_ Der, PETER ! cria L'enfant, alors qu'il sentait son ravisseur se téléporter de nouveau. Le ramenant une fois de plus dans sa cage dégoûtante.

Le loup était complètement sonné, s'il n'y avait eu ce scalp dans sa main ainsi qu'une belle flaque de sang juste à coté de lui, il aurait pu pensé avoir rêvé ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucune odeur, rien, plus aucune trace des deux protagonistes.

Noa le savait, il savait qu'il n'y aurait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent pour le retrouver. Il savait que son agresseur allait s'envoler dans la nature. Combien de fois le petit s'était enfui depuis qu'il avait disparu ? Il ne saurait le dire, mais une chose était certaine. Il essayait de lui laisser des indices. Le loup sourit malgré tout. Noa était bien comme son père, et grâce à lui, ils avaient un début de piste.

Le loup mémorisa bien, le lieu dans lequel il était avant de se transformer de nouveau et partir comme un fou, à la rencontre de Deaton.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Alan soupira, consterné.

_ C'est pire que ce que je pensais, souffla-t-il en repoussant son bestiaire.

Scott et Derek se regardèrent, très inquiets. Deaton ne semblait toujours pas vouloir leur révéler de quoi il en retournait, trop pris qu'il était à se passer une main sur le visage.

_ Quoi ? C'est quoi ? cria Derek en frappant de ses deux mains sur le bureau.

_ C'est un svartálfar, les ennemis naturels des ljósálfar. Stiles court un grand danger.

_ Un quoi ? demanda Scott hébété par ces noms à s'écorcher la langue. Mais ! Je croyais que Stiles était juste un genre d'elfe.

_ Oui, un ljósálfar. Quand je t'ai dit que Stiles faisait partie d'une race d'elfe, je ne te parlais pas des petits elfes des bois du folklore germanique. Il fait partie d'une race très ancienne et sacrée. En voie d'extinction.

_ A cause des... Sartákar ?

_ Svartálfar Scott, mais oui. C'est en quelque sorte l'anti-matière de Stiles. Ils ont une tradition qui consiste à tuer un ljósálfar en sacrifice à leur dieu. C'est une sorte de rite de passage.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça leur apporte ? interrogea Derek d'une voix dure.

_ Une puissance que tu ne peux imaginer. Peu de choses sont impossibles pour Stiles. Alors, imagine un instant que ce svartálfar récupère les capacités de Stiles en plus des siennes.

_ Ce serait catastrophique ! glapit Scott.

_ Le mot est faible.

_ Pourquoi il a enlevé Noa, dans ce cas ? reprit Derek.

_ Pour vous atteindre, toi et Stiles.

_ Moi ? Stiles je peux comprendre, mais moi ?

Alan soupira de nouveau.

_ Mes enfants, je vais devenir vieux plus rapidement avec vos histoires. Il regarda Scott un instant avant de reprendre. Il y a un aspect de la création de Noa que je vous ai caché à tous. Quand Stiles est descendu comme une furie avec le bambin. Je me suis empressé de monter voir sa chambre. Il y avait des pentagrammes sur les quatre murs, le plafond et le sol faits avec son sang. Sur celui du sol gisait un vieux t-shirt beige, trop grand pour lui, sur lequel restait des traces de sang séché. Bizarrement, il n'a jamais vu ce qu'il avait fait dans sa chambre, et ne s'en souvenait pas non plus.

_ Comme la fois où il a tué les Dread Doctors ? Il avait les yeux entièrement étincelant, on aurait dit que la lumière s'en échappait tellement c'était intense, d'autres runes sont apparues sur son dos en s'éclairant également, il a coupé son bras sur le Nemeton pour y tracer quelque chose. Il marmonnait dans une langue que l'on ne connaissait pas et les docs sont juste tombés inanimés avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

_ Probablement, je n'ai jamais été présent, lors de ces événements. Mais Stiles ne peut pas tuer, du moins, intentionnellement. Il a simplement enfermé les âmes des Dread Doctors dans le Nemeton. Et depuis que Stiles a eu vingt et un ans, plus aucun épisode de ce genre ne s'est produit.

_ Il m'a pourtant avoué avoir tué Théo, ajouta Derek.

_ C'est vrai, mais c'était de la légitime défense, il a retourné l'attaque de Théo contre lui-même, expliqua Scott.

_ Ça n'explique toujours pas en quoi la disparition de Noa pourrait m'atteindre.

_ Et bien, j'ai fait toute une batterie de tests à Noa, reprit l'émissaire.

_ Oui, Stiles m'a dit que ça avait été particulièrement éprouvant pour eux deux, le coupa Derek pour abréger.

_ Oui. Surtout que Noa est un peu spécial dans son genre. Stiles était obligé de lui détendre la peau pour que je puisse le piquer. Toujours est-il que... ce t-shirt c'était le tien Derek et le sang qu'il y avait dessus aussi.

_ Comment Stiles s'est retrouvé avec ton t-shirt ? questionna alors Scott, éberlué.

_ Je me suis caché chez lui quand le shérif me soupçonnait du meurtre de ma sœur. Je suppose que j'ai dû l'oublier à ce moment-là, éluda Derek en regardant intensément avait compris. Il n'attendait plus que la confirmation.

_ Ah oui. J'avais oublié.

_ C'est ton fils, Derek, révéla Deaton.

Derek soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'entendre n'avait pas le même effet que le comprendre. Scott, à coté de lui, ressemblait à une carpe hors de l'eau.

_ C'est pour cette raison que Noa est autant attiré par toi. A ma connaissance, la seule personne avec qui il est autant à l'aise et naturel, c'est Stiles. Il le sait. Il l'a su au moment où il t'a vu allongé sur la table d'auscultation quand tu es rentré. Il me l'a dit. Et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, je suis sûr que tu me diras que ton besoin de rentrer ne date pas d'il y a un an mais de deux, il était simplement, plus ténu. Quand Stiles a stabilisé ses capacités lors de son anniversaire, c'est là, que ça a commencé à devenir, insupportable, parce que ton fils, et ton compagnon, te rappelaient à la maison.

_ C'est vrai. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ce gosse m'aime autant. Je veux dire. C'est pas parce que je...suis son père que...

_ Si. C'est précisément pour cette raison. Tu oublies une chose, Noa n'est pas comme les autres enfants, il a été créé grâce à la magie de Stiles. Excuse-moi du terme mais c'est un bébé magique. Il ne fonctionne ni ne réagit comme tous les autres enfants que tu as pu rencontrer jusqu'à maintenant. Son but actuel, c'est de vous réunir, toi et Stiles pour son bon développement. Après tout, si les loups n'ont qu'un compagnon, les ljósálfars aussi. Si tu venais à mourir, Noa disparaîtrait, parce que tu n'as pas encore revendiqué Stiles, votre...

_ Ok, ok, stop ! intervint Scott. Déjà j'étais pas très chaud pour que l'on cache sa nature à Stiles, mais après tout pourquoi pas. C'est vous le druide. Mais là ! C'est trop Deaton ! Il a le droit de savoir ! Si seulement ça s'arrêtait au fait que Derek est le père, mais on dépasse clairement les bornes. Non seulement on a un psychopathe tueur, kidnappeur d'enfants qui veut sa mort. Mais en plus, il ne sait pas qui il est réellement et encore moins son fils. Est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qui ait l'impression qu'on se comporte comme des connards avec lui depuis des années ?

_ C'est pour le protéger, Scott, précisa l'émissaire.

_ Mais ça ne le protège plus, bien au contraire ! Et maintenant son fils a disparu ! On a une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, parce que si on perd Noa, on perd Stiles et si on perd Stiles, on perd Derek. L'effet boule de neige non merci, il y a déjà bien assez de morts prématurées dans cette ville ! Et on parle de mon meilleur ami, mon FRERE ! explosa le jeune loup.

Deaton fit un petit sourire en regardant son interlocuteur.

_ Tu ne l'avais pas appelé comme ça depuis des années.

_ Les choses changent, râla le jeune homme en croisant les bras, bougon.

_ Mais tu as raison mon garçon, ce qui l'a protégé un temps est en train de l'enfoncer aujourd'hui.

_ Et pour Peter ? enchaîna Derek,irrité.

_ Comment aurait-il pu s'enfuir de Eichen House ? scanda Scott en réfléchissant.

_ J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion.

_ Qui aurais-tu dû tuer, Derek ? interrogea Stiles d'un sérieux mortel, appuyé contre la charpente de la porte du bureau.

Derek se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Ne sachant quoi faire, il se tourna vers son mentor pour obtenir de l'aide. Les deux autres occupants du bureau semblaient désolés, mais Scott lui lança ce regard qui lui disait « je te jure que si tu ne lui dis pas, c'est moi qui le fais ».

_ Peter.

_ Et pourquoi tu aurais dû tuer Peter qui est actuellement incapable de sortir de Eichen House ? continua Stiles toujours calme mais froid.

_ Parce que c'est le nom qu'a crié Noa avant de disparaître dans la forêt avec son ravisseur.

_ Tu es en train de me dire, que tu as vu mon fils, que tu as vu son KIDNAPPEUR ! Et la première personne que tu tiens informée c'est SCOTT ?

_ Techniquement, c'est Deaton qu'il a prévenu en premier.

_ La ferme, Scott ! crièrent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix.

Stiles reporta son attention sur Derek, les yeux flamboyants de colère malgré ses cernes proéminentes.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies caché ça. Tu te prends pour qui Derek ? Tu n'es pas mon Alpha ! Tu n'es rien d'autre que le mec qui vient voir Noa de temps en temps. Si tu crois que parce qu'on a échangé quelques baisers, tu peux régenter ma vie, et bien désolé de te l'apprendre, mais tu te trompes lourdement !

_ Ce n'est pas...

_ J'ai placé ma confiance en toi ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est quelque chose que je fais avec n'importe qui ? Est-ce que tu penses que je laisse tout le monde rentrer dans la vie de mon fils ? Je croyais qu'on était ami, Derek. J'avais besoin d'un ami, surtout après les trois dernière années que j'ai passé.

_ Je suis ton ami.

_ Ah bon ? Parce que les amis se font ce genre de choses entre eux ? demanda le jeune père sarcastique.

_ Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal, juste te protéger.

_ Et moi ce que je veux, c'est mon fils ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul pour rester en vie, reste en dehors de ça !

_ Non !

_ Mais merde ! Je suis suffisamment puissant pour me défendre seul, arrête de te comporter comme si ta vie en dépendait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup, ça a autant d'importance pour toi ? Quand...

_ Je suis amoureux de toi ! le coupa Derek en criant plus fort que lui. Je t'aime, je suis lié à toi, et je crève chaque jour à la pensée que tu puisses mourir parce qu'il arriverait quelque chose à Noa ! finit le loup toujours en colère.

Stiles s'était figé sur place à la révélation du loup.

Mais soudain, ils entendirent applaudir lentement derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tous d'un bloc pour voir Peter accompagné de la chose, scarifiée par Derek.

_ Comme c'est touchant, je verserais presque une petite larme, se moqua Peter.

_ MONSTRE ! cria Stiles en se ruant sur lui.

Derek, dans un réflexe, qu'il chérirait plus tard, avait retenu Stiles par le poignet, pour le ramener contre lui et le maintenir fermement. Ce dernier battait des jambes et des bras en pleurant de colère, sous le rire cruel du loup renégat.

Scott, quant à lui, s'était déjà transformé pour attaquer leur opposant, mais étrangement, il n'arrivait à rien.

_ J'ai besoin d'aide ! cria-t-il à l'intention de Derek.

Celui-ci déposa son compagnon à terre en lui ordonnant de rester bien à l'abri. Il partit à la rencontre de Scott après s'être également changé en loup. Ils avaient vraiment l'impression de se battre contre du vent. Rien ne semblait atteindre leurs ennemis. Aussi Stiles ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

L'énergumène à la peau grisâtre ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice récente au visage faisaient froid dans le dos, tellement la laideur définissait cet homme. Rectification, il n'était pas tellement sûr qu'il soit humain, au vu des iris qu'arborait cet « être ». Ses yeux rouges suintaient de cruauté et de désir, certainement de pouvoir. Vu la satisfaction malsaine qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il ne donnait pas cher de Scott et Derek. C'est pourquoi, il jugea nécessaire de se concentrer sur lui avant tout.

Il provoqua d'abord une violente secousse sismique pour déconcentrer son adversaire et le rendit aveugle. Cela suffit pour que Scott et Derek puissent donner quelques coup de griffes bien placés au plus âgé des loups. Mais déjà, la chose retrouvait l'usage de ses organes et Peter s'était transformé pour répondre à l'attaque.

L'avantage, c'est que maintenant le zombi n'était plus focalisé sur Peter pour le protéger, ainsi, les deux alphas avaient le champ libre pour se débarrasser du renégat.

L'inconvénient, c'est qu'à choisir, il aurait préféré échanger sa place avec les deux loups.

Il avait l'impression de se battre contre son parfait opposé, chaque sort, chaque intention était avorté par l'un ou par l'autre. Si Deaton n'était pas fin connaisseur, il aurait pu dire que les deux ennemis se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux intensément en faisant des gestes désordonnés de leurs corps, car rien ne se produisait. Mais la lutte silencieuse paraissait beaucoup plus fatigante pour Stiles que s'il avait eu à se battre contre un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Il entendit un loup gémir, blessé, tomber sur le sol lourdement. Scott était à terre. Son manque de vigilance lui fut fatal, car déjà, il sentait un étau se resserrer autour de sa gorge et son énergie le quitter peu à peu.

_ Stiles ! cria Deaton, attirant l'attention des deux loups en train de se battre. Mais déjà, l'émissaire était sonné par le mage sombre.

Scott qui avait guéri, essaya de sauter sur l'allié de Peter, mais quand il arriva à proximité il se transforma instantanément en humain, incapable de se mouvoir.

Derek, lui, avait été attrapé à la gorge par son oncle alors que celui-ci se penchait à son oreille.

_ Il est à nous, Derek. Mon ami ici présent compte en faire un magnifique trésor. Mais... ce ne sera rien comparé au moment où je pourrai disposer de son corps, susurra le blond avant de blesser suffisamment son neveu pour qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit avant de précieuses minutes. Il poussa un rire tonitruant avant de se volatiliser dans la nature, avec Stiles assommé dans ses bras.

_ NON ! cria Scott.

* * *

 _Je vais essayer de vous envoyer les deux prochain chapitre assez rapidement mais je ne peux rien vous promettre_

 _Dans tout les cas je pense que je posterais le chapitre 5 et 6 avec très peu d'intervalle._

 _Vous comprendrez vite pourquoi._


	6. Chapitre 5

_Bonsoir tout le monde!_

 _Comme promis le chapitre 5 que nous avons finalisez assez rapidement avec Sham_

 _Je tiens à vous prévenir il y a un gros **WARNING** pour celui-ci, âmes sensibles s'abstenir._

 _Violence physique et psychologique._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Ce qui donne un sens à la vie donne un sens à la mort**

* * *

_ Je pars six mois en Italie et tu réussis à me perdre mon meilleur ami et mon filleul ? cria Lydia en faisant les cent pas dans le salon de Scott et Kira.

_ Calme-toi mon cœur, souffla Jordan en l'attrapant doucement dans ses bras.

_ Non mais regarde dans quel état est Derek ! croassa la jeune femme en montrant le loup apathique sur le canapé.

_ J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir Lydia. Ce sartákar ne nous a pas rendu les choses faciles, grimaça Scott.

_ Un svartálfar, quand est-ce que tu apprendras à parler correctement, bon dieu. Rassure-moi, et dis-moi que ce n'est pas comme ça tous les jours, supplia Lydia à Kira.

_ Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça que Stiles ait été kidnappé par le sartákar ? demanda alors Jackson.

Lydia tourna rapidement la tête vers le bêta, ses yeux se plissèrent en lançant des éclairs.

_ Jackson. Je crois ne jamais te l'avoir dit mais, merci. Rompre est certainement le meilleur service que tu ne m'aies jamais rendu, asséna la jeune femme très sarcastique.

_ Bah quoi ? Stilinski est super fort maintenant. Il va leur faire ces trucs de luciole et revenir avec son môme.

_ Ce que j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, soupira la banshee.

Jackson regarda ses compagnons dans l'incompréhension, Ethan, Isaac et Malia le regardèrent, désolés mais surtout presque aussi tourmentés que leur alpha. Il tourna donc la tête vers les bêtas de Scott, qui ne semblaient pas enclin à lui apporter la confirmation qu'il recherchait.

_ Merde ! C'est si grave que ça ? demanda le loup blond.

_ Si on ne les retrouve pas à temps, ils mourront, ou pire... lâcha Derek en repensant aux paroles de son oncle.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles hurla une fois de plus, quand un autre de ses doigts lâcha sous la pression exercée. Il en était à six. Son geôlier attendit que l'adrénaline redescende pour briser un septième doigt. Le druide hurla de nouveau.

Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, la respiration sifflante. Il me savait pas depuis combien de temps on le torturait. Son geôlier lui avait collé un petit talisman sur le crâne qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses dons. En revanche, il avait activé une lente et tortueuse guérison qui permettait à son bourreau de se repaître de sa souffrance. Il n'en finissait plus de lui broyer, couper, mutiler, brûler les membres pour les laisser se reconstituer et recommencer. Tout en l'obligeant d'énumérer la classification périodique des éléments dans un ordre choisi par lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait cela au départ, mais plus tard, il comprit que c'était une manière, de le garder bien conscient et lucide.

Son père, Boyd et Erica l'observaient, le regard vide. Mais bientôt, Erica s'approcha au niveau de son visage en rigolant.

_ Batman, tu devrais voir ta tête.

Le jeune homme hurla de nouveau, le huitième doigt lui avait été arraché.

_ C'est de ta faute si tu souffres. Tu es faible. Tu n'as jamais pu sauver personne. Ni moi, ni Boyd, ou ton père, alors ton fils...

_ Salope... je te jure, que si, HAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Neuf. La louve morte émit un rire fluet et léger, irritant davantage les nerfs de Stiles.

_ Où on en était ? demanda son tortionnaire alors que le druide sentait déjà la morsure froide de la pince sur son dernier doigt.

Stiles lui cracha du sang au visage.

Son interlocuteur s'essuya lentement en prenant un autre outil sur la table. Il positionna la petite pince coupante sur son ongle, avant de le couper en l'arrachant, dans un mouvement circulaire, clairement maîtrisé. Le prisonnier cria avant de se mettre à pleurer.

_ Où on en était ?! cria le bourreau, sur un ton suraigu. Signifiant son plaisir malsain à entendre crier sa victime.

_ Cs, césium, balbutia le jeune homme avant d'hurler de nouveau. Le dixième doigt avait subi le même sort que les deux derniers.

L'espèce de psychopathe qui le torturait depuis des heures repoussa sa table avant de se redresser de sa chaise. Il avança vers son nouveau jouet et attrapa son visage en coupe.

_ Je suis si fier de toi, ta résistance est si élevée, je vais mettre du temps à me lasser de notre petit jeu. J'aime tellement le son de ta voix, ton corps... je reviendrai quand tes doigts auront repoussé. Je ne te donne pas la suite du programme. Je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise.

L'homme sortit et laissa passer Peter qui avait amené de quoi nettoyer le carnage qu'avait fait la créature avec le corps du jeune druide.

_ Quel gâchis, ton corps est si beau, ton odeur si délicieuse. Je n'aurais pas profité de ta séquestration de cette manière. Remarque, il a de l'imagination, commenta le loup aliéné en l'observant des pieds à la tête.

_ Va, te faire, foutre, Peter, ragea le prisonnier.

_ Oh non, ce n'est pas comme ça que je voyais les choses entre nous, plutôt l'inverse à vrai dire. Vois-tu, notre ami commun pense que je vais me laisser avilir, quand il aura récupéré tes capacités en te sacrifiant à son dieu. Il faut croire qu'avoir Malia à ses ordres pendant plusieurs mois l'a grandement satisfait.

Il se mit à rire comme on rit à une bonne blague alors que Stiles renifla, dédaigneux.

_ Je compte bien le laisser s'occuper de Scott et de Derek pour que je puisse les achever. J'ai tout prévu, tu sais. J'ai laissé quelques traces pour qu'ils puissent te retrouver. Ainsi, je tuerai ce fauteur de trouble qui torture ta si jolie personne depuis des heures, et qui, malheureusement continuera pendant les jours à venir. Seulement après, je pourrai disposer de ton corps, te revendiquer et te soumettre. Tu me feras plein de petits Noa, bien obéissants.

_ Tu n'as vraiment rien compris, tu es pathétique. Ils seront beaux tous tes petits Noa, mais ils seront vides. Quand on les regardera, rien ne se produira. Ils seront semblables à mille petits garçons. Personnes ne s'intéressera à eux et encore moins toi. C'est parce que je l'ai protégé, parce que je me suis occupé vaillamment de lui chaque jour durant, parce que je lui ai apporté tout mon amour que mon fils est unique et si important. Quelqu'un d'inconnu en passant devant Noa penserait qu'il est semblable à tous les autres enfants. Mais quelque chose brille en lui. Quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Les hommes cultivent 5000 roses dans un même jardin, et ils ne trouvent pas ce qu'ils cherchent... et cependant, ce qu'ils cherchent pourrait être trouvé dans une seule rose.

_ Comme c'est beau. Mais il sera aussi dans ton intérêt d'en créer d'autres, parce qu'aussi unique soit-il, demain, il sera sacrifié sur le Nemeton pour que tu retrouves toutes tes facultés.

Le regard horrifié que lui offrit Stiles le fit jubiler.

_ Oh ! Tu ne savais pas ? Je dois t'avouer que je trouve ça dommage aussi, comme tu dis, il est unique, mais il est de Derek, il n'a aucune utilité pour moi. Le plus ironique, c'est que s'il avait eu sept ans, le lien aurait été suffisamment solide pour qu'il survive à ses parents ou qu'il soit inutile de le tuer pour que tu récupères l'étincelle que tu lui as insufflée. Vois le bon coté des choses, il serait mort de toute manière. Autant rendre ça nécessaire et cérémonieux, expliqua le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

Le loup se pencha alors sur le druide toujours sonné par l'information, prit un linge mouillé dans le seau qu'il avait apporté avec lui et commença à nettoyer le sang séché qu'il avait partout sur lui.

_ Je te jure, Peter, que tu n'as aucun intérêt à me garder en vie ou libre de mes mouvements, car si j'en ai l'occasion, la mort sera encore une punition trop douce pour ton cas, cracha le druide entre ses dents.

Il entendit le rire fluet d'Erica et se tendit sur sa chaise de métal rouillé.

_ Je te l'ai dit Stiles, tu es trop faible pour sauver ton fils. Si tu te retrouves dans cette situation, c'est parce que tu l'as toujours souhaité. Tu veux être un martyr.

Il se força à ne rien répondre. Il savait que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait, Erica n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille, Erica était la bêta de Derek, Erica était morte. Comme Boyd, comme son père. Mais parfois il se perdait dans ses paroles destructrices et la révélation de Peter ne l'aidait pas à garder la tête froide.

Elle tourna la tête vers la porte, et regarda de nouveau le druide avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Oh ! Le maître revient ! s'exclama t-elle toute heureuse.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek ne dormait toujours pas, il se tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il avait épuisé toute la meute dans leurs recherches, tout le long de la journée. Demain c'était la pleine lune, il serait plus réceptif et efficace. Ils avaient trouvé un début de piste, ce qui était encourageant et inquiétant à la fois. Le svartálfar n'avait jamais laissé aucune trace de son passage nulle part. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la porte de sa chambre que l'on ouvrait très lentement. Lydia avançait doucement et silencieusement jusqu'en son centre.

_ Lydia?

La jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, son visage déformé, les yeux sombres.

_ Ce qui donne un sens à ta vie disparaîtra avant le début du crépuscule, murmura la banshee avant de pousser un cri tonitruant qui glaça le sang du loup.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ C'est l'heure.

Le svartálfar souleva la tête de Stiles qui, une fois de plus était méconnaissable. Il avait la respiration sifflante et du mal à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes, il aperçut du coin de l'œil les fioles d'énergie que son ennemi lui avait ponctionnées depuis le début de sa séquestration. Il pouvait sentir dans l'air, l'odeur de chair en décomposition et devinait, tous ses membres sectionnés ou arrachés, gésir tout autour de lui. La créature se pencha sur lui et huma bruyamment son odeur.

_ Je vais te révéler un petit secret. Si tu n'avais pas été séparé de ton compagnon, je n'aurais jamais appris ton existence. Mais tu l'as appelé avec une telle dévotion, après ton héritage, que tu as également attiré à toi toutes sortes de créatures bienfaitrices. Tes appels étaient perceptibles sur une distance impressionnante. Tu es tellement puissant. C'est une chance que tu aies été distrait par cet empoté de loup. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à te capturer.

_ Tue-moi qu'on en finisse, lança le druide fatigué.

_ Patience mon adoré, ce n'est pas encore le clou du spectacle. Je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de vous avant aujourd'hui, nous aussi, nous avons des traditions à respecter. Je vais d'abord me consacrer à ton étoile. A mon retour, je t'emmènerai au Nemeton, sur lequel se tiendra encore la carcasse sans vie de ta progéniture, et je ferai de toi un magnifique sacrifice. J'ai hâte de sentir couler dans mes veines toute ta puissance, exhala son antagoniste extatique.

Il le relâcha. Stiles pleurait à chaudes larmes sans émettre un son. Son tortionnaire fit coulisser la porte en métal rouillé et le druide put entendre son fils geindre sous la prise brutale du svartálfar.

_ NOA ! cria Stiles en tirant comme un fou sur ses liens.

_ PAPA ! répondit le petit alors qu'il l'entendait s'éloigner.

_ NOA ! NOA ! Noa ! Noa, continua le père dans une litanie qui s'épuisa tant son désespoir était à son comble.

Il sentit deux bras fins et doux entourer ses épaules, des cheveux blonds tomber en cascade sur son torse et le parfum si particulier d'Erica.

_ Ton fils appellera à l'aide jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que personne ne viendra le sauver. Il mourra dans la souffrance et avec la certitude que tu l'as abandonné. Comme tu nous as tous abandonnés. Tu as de la chance, Allison n'est pas là pour voir ta déchéance, souffla la jeune louve à son oreille, de sa voie sucrée et heureuse.

Stiles gémit en s'étouffant avec ses propres larmes. Il n'arrivait plus à se dire qu'Erica et tous les autres étaient un maléfice que son geôlier lui avait imposé. Ses paroles imprégnaient son esprit au fer rouge.

Il sentit un linge mouillé sur son bras et sursauta violemment. La politique du bon et du mauvais flic commençait à le faire grincer des dents. Il avait envie d'arracher la jugulaire de Peter à la petite cuillère, lentement et douloureusement.

_ Tu t'es déjà bien régénéré, commenta son tourmenteur avant de se pencher sur lui pour lui lécher la joue.

Une sorte de rugissement guttural retentit dans la pièce faisant trembler légèrement les instruments de torture disposés sur la vieille table médicale. Peter n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus avant qu'il fut décollé promptement du prisonnier.

_ Stiles, Stiles, tu m'entends ?

_ Scott, gémit l'interpellé.

_ On va te sortir de là, vieux. Les yeux de Scott tombèrent involontairement sur les membres en décomposition, les outils de torture, les..

_ Enlève-moi le... sur mon front, gémit le druide, coupant le loup dans son observation.

Le jeune Alpha attrapa le talisman et l'arracha du crâne de celui-ci. Stiles hurla et Scott se précipita pour le défaire de ses entraves.

_ Les fioles, brise les fioles.

Le loup s'avachit à moitié sur la table pour attraper les récipients et les briser dans ses mains. Derek lui était trop occupé à se battre avec Peter, en rage. Des volutes blanchâtres s'échappaient des flacons brisés pour s'échouer à l'intérieur de Stiles.

Ce dernier se redressa de sa chaise fit briser plusieurs de ses articulations avant que son torse ne s'illumine et que ses yeux ne fassent de même. Il tendit sa main vers Derek, le recouvrit d'une protection invisible avant de le téléporter au Nemeton. Ensuite, des lianes solides sortirent du sol pour attraper Peter et le maintenir bien immobile. Le druide s'approcha très près de son ancien geôlier, assez pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille.

_ Je t'avais prévenu Peter.

_ Stiles ! Ne fais pas ça, tu vas le regretter, supplia Scott.

Le jeune ljósálfar repoussa son ami d'une impulsion, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Puis deux lianes enchaînèrent les jambes du loup.

_ Reste en dehors de ça Scott, ou je te fais subir le même sort, menaça calmement le druide.

Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur le loup renégat.

_ La mort est trop douce pour toi, souffla-t-il avant de plonger sa main dans l'abdomen de son prisonnier.

Peter hurla alors que le jeune homme fouillait dans ses tripes. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Stiles finit par sortir une grosse boule de poils de celui-ci, dans une gerbe impressionnante de sang noir. Il jeta sa trouvaille au sol et celle-ci se redressa pour secouer son pelage recouvert de sang et de muqueuse. Un loup. Un jeune loup noir. Ce dernier lança un regard effrayé à Scott et s'enfuit de l'usine désaffectée. La plaie béante dans le torse de l'homme se refermait déjà lentement.

_ Je ne vais pas m'arrêter là, Peter. Jamais plus tu ne pourras être loup. Jamais. Tu vas perdre la vue et la mémoire. Impossible pour toi de les recouvrir un jour. Et tu serviras ta famille jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Ce sera ta raison de vivre. Les trahir causera ta perte, reprit Stiles toujours à son oreille.

Il posa sa main sur le front de l'ancien loup, recouvrant ses yeux et attrapant de son pouce et son majeur ses deux tempes. Sa victime hurla, alors que des faisceaux se dégageaient de la main du jeune homme. Ses yeux toujours incandescents de lumière se plissèrent légèrement sous l'effort.

Il finit par relâcher sa victime pour la laisser choir, inconsciente sur le sol. Il envoya un regard à Scott qui avait été libéré en même temps que Peter et lui adressa une dernière parole avant de disparaître comme une fumée mystérieuse.

_ Je te laisse t'occuper de cette merde.

Stiles arriva juste au moment où Derek se prenait un violent coup. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à leur ennemi pour empêcher le loup de se transformer et de se mouvoir. Heureusement, deux choses étaient en sa faveur. La première, son ennemi avait fait l'erreur de laisser les fioles de mana qu'il ponctionnait depuis deux jours. Il avait donc beaucoup plus d'énergie, ce qui lui permettait de lancer des sorts assez lourds sans être épuisé. La deuxième, il était druide. Pour lui trouver le Nemeton c'était comme demander à une truie de trouver des truffes. Il avait donc pu prendre de l'avance en téléportant directement Derek là-bas pour gagner de précieuses minutes.

Noa était là, évanoui sur le Nemeton. Un pentagramme complexe dessiné avec du sang, son sang, celui qu'il lui arrachait depuis deux jours sous la torture. Derek était certainement arrivé à temps pour l'interrompre dans sa cérémonie funèbre.

Le svartálfar n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Stiles, aussi se dirigea-t-il vers l'enfant une dague aiguisée à la main.

_ NON ! cria le père en propulsant son ennemi en arrière. Il profita de cet instant de répit pour libérer Derek de son maléfice et courir vers son fils. Le crépuscule ne tarderait pas à tomber. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse arriver à ses fins. Il le sentait.

Il tomba à genou, au milieu de la souche pour récupérer son fils dans ses bras. Il se retourna en se relevant mais reçut de plein fouet l'arme de son adversaire entre la quatrième et cinquième côte, le svartálfar à moitié appuyé sur lui pour maintenir la dague bien enfoncée. Il croisa le regard cruel de l'homme en face de lui alors qu'il lâchait son fils. Dans la chute, Noa reprit conscience.

_ Papa ? osa le garçon alors que celui-ci s'accrochait fermement à son ennemi en crachant du sang.

_ Va. rejoindre. Derek, glapit le père en grimaçant.

Le svartálfar retira rapidement l'arme du corps du druide et une gerbe de sang tomba sur la souche aux pieds de l'enfant.

_ NOOON ! hurla Derek anéanti.

_ VAAaaa ! cria Stiles pour ne pas laisser le temps à l'enfant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Noa prit peur et courut vers le loup pour se cacher derrière ses jambes. Derek l'attrapa fermement et l'obligea à garder son visage contre sa cuisse pour ne pas voir ce qui était en train de se produire.

Stiles raffermit sa prise sur son antagoniste et utilisa toutes les forces qui lui restaient pour psalmodier un mantra que seul lui et son ennemi pouvaient comprendre. Ses tatouages s'illuminèrent comme jamais auparavant, d'autres runes apparaissaient sur son corps et de ses yeux incandescents s'échappaient des volutes semblables à celle des fioles un peu plus tôt.

Ses mains glissaient sur son ennemi. Aussi lui pinça-t-il plusieurs fois le bras pour l'approcher plus près de lui. Rien ne put le déconcentrer. Ni la violence du svartálfar, ni les protestations de Derek qui était incapable de l'atteindre dans le cercle de lumière, ni la peine de son fils qui criait et pleurait comme l'enfant qu'il était, ni sa vie qui s'échappait peu à peu de son corps.

Les deux créatures disparurent soudainement en une masse de poussière dorée qui lévitait dans l'air. Le cercle lumineux autour du Nemeton cessa et Derek tomba sourdement sur la souche. Noa se réfugia dans ses bras, complètement dévasté. Laissant libre court à leurs larmes, un murmure dans l'air leur parvint.

« Bien sûr je te ferai mal. Bien sûr tu me feras mal. Bien sûr nous aurons mal. Mais ça, c'est la condition de l'existence. Se faire printemps, c'est prendre le risque de l'hiver. Se faire présent, c'est prendre le risque de l'absence… C'est à mon risque de peine que je connais ma joie. »

* * *

 _Je vous promet le chapitre 6 le plus rapidement possible_

 _Ne me tuez pas, sinon vous ne connaitrez jamais la fin. Pensez y..._

 _A très vite._


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, bonjour_

 _Un grand merci à Sham qui à corrigé le chapitre le plus rapidement possible pour que vous ne restiez pas frustrez trop longtemps ( si nous ne vous avons pas perdu en cours de route)_

 _Pensez-y c'est aussi grâce à elle_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture._

 _Come on_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Ce sont les terres qui savent reconnaître le blé.**

* * *

Trois mois étaient passés depuis la disparition de Stiles. A la surprise de tout le monde, Derek n'était ni mort, ni fou et Noa se portait parfaitement bien.

Le premier mois, Derek se surprenait souvent à espérer que le jeune homme réapparaisse comme par magie à chaque fois qu'il allait quelque part. Depuis il n'attendait plus rien. Il avait fini par poser ses valises chez Stiles après une semaine de bataille avec Noa qui n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que son père ne le retrouverait jamais dans « ce vieux loft tout moche ». Peut-être que passée une année, l'enfant comprendrait que son géniteur ne reviendrait jamais.

Il était actuellement en train de regarder le ciel, allongé sur le toit de la maison. Les nuits commençaient à s'adoucir mais elles restaient fraîches pour un début de printemps. Il laissa Noa s'installer à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir interdit, mais le petit pouvait se montrer très têtu. En y réfléchissant, il avait de qui tenir.

_ Tu regardes les étoiles ? demanda le garçon en prenant la même position que le loup.

Derek hocha silencieusement la tête, sans détourner son regard du ciel.

_ Papa disait tout le temps que quand il partirait et que nous ne pourrions plus nous voir et que quand je regarderais le ciel, la nuit, puisqu'il habiterait dans l'une des étoiles, puisqu'il rirait dans l'une d'elles, alors ce serait pour moi comme si toutes les étoiles riaient. J'ai, moi, des étoiles qui savent rire.

Derek sentit alors une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_ Je ne veux plus que les étoiles rient, je veux que papa revienne, souffla l'enfant avant de fermer les yeux, fatigué.

Le loup se redressa et observa la bouille du petit endormi. Il attrapa doucement son fils et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_ Moi aussi Noa, moi aussi.

Il descendit du toit pour aller le coucher et décida qu'il était temps qu'il en fasse de même.

Il fut réveillé dans la nuit par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait. Il se redressa dans le lit pour voir Noa tenir le bord de son haut de pyjama en traînant ses pieds jusqu'au lit. Il avait les yeux débordants de larmes et lança à son père un regard suppliant.

_ J'ai fait un cauchemar, gémit le petit avant de grimper dans le lit.

Derek se recala, observant le petit qui se glissait dans les couvertures. Alors qu'il commençait à fermer les yeux, il sentit Noa se blottir contre lui. Il les réouvrit et écarta son bras pour enfermer l'enfant dans une étreinte.

_ Je t'aime papalou.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Pourquoi c'est à moi de le garder ? demanda Scott agacé.

_ Parce qu'il n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Malia, Jackson ne peut même pas l'approcher et Peter le fait pleurer dès qu'il entre dans une pièce.

_ Et Ethan ou Isaac ?

_ Ethan est parti avec Danny au Pérou pour les vacances et Isaac se recueille.

_ Lydia?

_ Lydia passe son oral pour sa thèse aujourd'hui.

_ Oui, j'avais oublié. Et Deaton ?

_ Bon dieu, Scott ! Si je te le demande c'est que personne n'est disponible ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? râla Derek exaspéré par les enfantillages de son ami.

_ Fais-le entrer Scott, intervint Kira.

_ Merci.

Il poussa un peu Scott et rentra dans la maison sous le regard rieur de Kira.

_ Il ne va pas te manger Scott, ce n'est qu'un enfant, tu as combattu des créatures plus impressionnantes que Noa, se moqua sa femme.

Derek et Kira l'entendirent maugréer dans sa barbe alors qu'il partait à la cuisine, sans comprendre le propos de ses paroles.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est vraiment important sinon je l'aurais emmené avec moi.

_ Je me doute Derek, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle regarda en direction de la cuisine et éleva un peu la voix. Ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'avoir Noa à la maison.

Elle rit en entendant son loup de mari bougonner de nouveau.

_ Allez, file ! invectiva Kira en mettant Derek à la porte.

Kira s'appuya sur le chambranle en soupirant et quand elle entendit Scott ranger la vaisselle un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Puis elle alla à la rencontre de celui-ci.

_ Chéri ? Je te laisse les enfants, je vais aller faire des courses pour ce soir.

_ On ne peut pas faire l'inverse plutôt ?

_ Non Scott, je suis enfermée ici toute la journée, j'aimerais profiter du fait qu'il n'y ait aucun incident depuis quelque mois pour souffler.

_ Très bien, ronchonna le jeune Alpha.

C'est vrai que c'était toujours lui qui était de sortie, il serait égoïste de refuser cette requête à sa femme. Mais il ne savait tellement pas s'y prendre avec Noa, l'idée de se retrouver seul avec l'enfant de presque cinq ans le tétanisait.

Heureusement pour lui, Miki était à la sieste et Noa semblait très occupé avec ses Playmobil. Il s'installa donc dans un fauteuil et en profita pour se plonger dans un roman qu'il avait délaissé depuis trop longtemps. Ce n'est que trois quarts d'heure plus tard, quand il sentit deux petites mains se poser sur son pantalon que les choses se corsèrent. Noa le regardait, entre la méfiance et la timidité, plusieurs feuilles de papier à la main avec un feutre noir.

_S'il te plaît...Dessine-moi un mouton.

Comme Scott n'avait jamais dessiné un mouton, il fit, pour lui, le seul dessin dont il était capable. Celui du boa fermé. Il sursauta quand il entendit le petit bonhomme protester.

_ Non! Non! Je ne veux pas d'un boa. Un boa c'est très dangereux. J'ai besoin d'un mouton. Dessine-moi un mouton.

Alors Scott fit ce qu'il put pour dessiner.

Noa regardait attentivement ce que faisait le loup, appuyé sur ses genoux.

_ Non! Celui-là est déjà très malade. Fais-en un autre.

Scott regarda l'enfant quelques secondes, interdit, puis recommença. Pendant qu'il dessinait, il sentait le petit qui le regardait, alors il détourna son attention du dessin pour l'observer à son tour. Noa lui faisait un petit sourire indulgent.

_ Ce n'est pas un mouton, c'est un bélier, il a des cornes.

Grâce à ce sourire, Scott fut incapable de protester et refit un dessin. Mais il fut refusé comme les précédents.

_ Celui-là est trop vieux. Je veux un mouton qui vive longtemps.

Alors faute de patience, comme Scott avait hâte de pouvoir continuer son roman, il gribouilla un autre dessin avec une explication toute faite pour l'enfant.

_ Ça, c'est la caisse. Le mouton que tu veux est dedans.

Mais le loup fut surpris de voir s'illuminer le visage de son jeune juge.

_C'est tout à fait comme ça que je le voulais! Crois-tu qu'il faille beaucoup d'herbe à ce mouton?

_ Pourquoi? demanda le jeune Alpha désarmé par la question.

_ Parce que chez moi, c'est tout petit.

_ Ça suffira sûrement. Je t'ai donné un tout petit mouton, éluda l'adulte en rentrant un peu dans son jeu.

Le garçonnet pencha sa tête de manière à mieux voir le dessin.

_ Pas si petit que ç ! Il s'est endormi, s'étonna l'enfant

Le petit garou repartit avec sa feuille tout content. Scott pourrait dire, des années plus tard, que c'est à cet instant, qu'il fit réellement la connaissance de Noa.

Ce n'est que deux heures après, quand le babyphone signala au papa que sa fille était réveillée, qu'il fut obligé d'abandonner son livre.

Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir donné son biberon et changer sa couche qu'il revit la bouille du petit. Celui-ci s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour observer le bébé qui gazouillait joyeusement dans les bras de n'avait l'air ni renfrogné ni exalté, juste curieux. Mais l'adulte préféra rester sur ses gardes, il ne connaissait que trop, les humeurs changeantes de Noa quand il rencontrait quelqu'un pour la première fois. Une fois son inspection terminée, le garçon leva les yeux vers l'Alpha.

_ Tu me la prêtes, si je te prête papa ?

Dire que Scott fut surpris, eut été un euphémisme. L'adulte regarda l'enfant la bouche grande ouverte avant de se reprendre.

_ Tu ne peux pas me prêter ton papa, il n'est pas là.

_ Si ! Il est là, dans la petite véranda, s'enthousiasma l'enfant.

_ Derek est déjà rentré ? Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ? se questionna l'Alpha avec l'intention de se diriger vers sa véranda. Mais il entendit le petit rire moqueur de Noa et s'arrêta.

_ T'es bête toi, c'est pas papalou, c'est papa.

Scott fronça les sourcils et décida finalement de déposer Miki dans son parc pour en avoir le cœur net.

L'adulte se dirigea donc d'un pas ferme vers la véranda, suivi de près par Noa qui trottinait derrière lui. Arrivé dans la pièce, il vit un renard insulaire au pelage d'or qui était sagement assis en plein milieu de la pièce. Le garçon sauta au cou de l'animal sauvage, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas d'un poil.

_ Tu vois, c'est papa, je te le prête si tu me prêtes le bébé ? demanda le petit renard-garou. Il avait lâché la bête et s'était tourné vers l'adulte.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Noa, ce n'est pas ton père, c'est juste un renard, commença à s'énerver Scott.

Le renard doré se mit devant l'enfant en grognant sur Scott pour le protéger et l'Alpha fut pris d'un doute.

_ Stiles?

Le renard se calma un peu mais resta toujours entre lui et Noa.

_ Oh. Mon. Dieu. L'adulte se mit à rire, d'un de ces rires soulagés et nerveux à la fois. Mon Dieu ! Noa ! C'est ton père ! Stiles ! C'est toi ! s'exclama Scott faisant exploser sa joie et son incrédulité.

Le renard pencha la tête sur le côté pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

_ Bien sûr que c'est papa. Je te l'ai dit.

_ Il faut qu'on prévienne ton père que ton père est toujours vivant, enfin Derek, enfin, tu as compris, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, Stiles, que t'est-il arrivé ?

L'enfant se mit à rire. Il trouvait Scott très drôle à brasser de l'air inutilement. Il semblait perdu.

_ Si tu veux appeler papalou. Il faut crier.

_ Quoi ? beugla Scott en se figeant.

_ Il faut crier, crie, moi je n'y arrive pas très bien, je suis un renard. Papalou a dit que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire quand j'ai besoin de lui et qu'il n'est pas là.

Devant le regard bovin de Scott, Noa soupira. Les grandes personnes ne comprennent jamais rien toutes seules, et c'est fatigant, pour les enfants, de toujours et toujours leur donner des explications.

_ Crie. Fais comme moi. AAAHOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU !

Scott compris alors, et se transforma légèrement pour émettre un cri de ralliement. Le renard coucha ses oreilles et glapit avant de fourrer son museau contre l'enfant.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une dizaine de minutes pour rameuter tous les loups présents à Beacon Hills. Derek, plus inquiet que les autres, courut presque se jeter dans les bras de son fils.

_ Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il en inspectant le garçon sous toutes les coutures.

_ Non, Scott voulait que tu voies papa, répondit l'enfant en frottant sa joue contre la main de son père.

Derek se figea et s'il faisait plus attention, il pouvait sentir un animal fin se plaquer joyeusement contre ses flancs. Il tourna doucement la tête et aperçut le pelage doré du renard. Quand l'animal remarqua qu'il l'observait, il lui sauta littéralement au visage pour le débarbouiller dans les règles de l'art. Derek sentit alors son odeur, elle était beaucoup plus discrète mais toujours aussi enivrante pour le loup. Il attrapa alors le renard pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

_ Stiles, croassa Derek, des larmes de joie dans la voix.

_ Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! s'exclama leur fils en se jetant sur eux. Derek l'attrapa d'un bras pour serrer ses deux trésors contre lui.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que Stilinski est en renard ? Je croyais que son animal préféré, c'était la licorne, demanda Jackson.

Malia leva les yeux au ciel complètement dépitée par le nombre de conneries que ce mec était capable de sortir à la minute.

_ Bah quoi ? Il en parle tout le temps, s'insurgea le loup blond.

_ Je vais finir par croire que chez toi, la bêtise, c'est de naissance, tu sortais avec Lydia pour redresser le niveau ? le taquina la jeune femme, tout de même impressionnée par la naïveté du jeune bourgeois.

_ Laisse, c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime bien dans la meute, intervint Isaac en passant un bras de chaque côté de la coyote pour la prendre contre lui.

_ Et toi ? Récupérer les restes des autres, ça ne te dérange pas ? lança le bêta à Isaac, vexé.

_ Tu vois ? Le niveau n'est jamais très élevé, commenta le jeune homme comme si Jackson ne l'avait pas insulté.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se change pas ? demanda alors Derek à Scott comme si celui-ci pouvait lui apporter la réponse.

_ Par pudeur ? proposa son interlocuteur, incapable de savoir.

_ Je ne crois pas, je vais l'emmener voir Deaton.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Le renard était sagement allongé sur la table d'auscultation, attendant patiemment que le vétérinaire finisse de l'examiner sous tous les angles. Alan finit par lâcher l'animal et regarda Derek qui écoutait le pronostic fébrilement.

_ Il est bloqué.

Derek devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

_ Rien d'irréversible, ça arrivait souvent à Noa dans sa première année de vie, se précipita d'expliquer l'émissaire.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit le petit garçon qui était assis sur la table avec le renard dans les bras. Regarde, je vais te montrer comment papa faisait.

Le petit attrapa le renard de façon à pouvoir coller son front contre celui de l'animal. Ils fermèrent les yeux tous les deux et Noa calqua le rythme de son cœur sur celui de son père. Il connecta son étincelle à celle du renard. Peu à peu le renard reprit forme humaine sous les yeux ébahis du loup.

_ Bravo Noa, que serait Batman sans Robin, on se le demande, félicita le vétérinaire.

Stiles se redressa sur la table et plongea son regard dans celui de Derek. Ses yeux et ses tatouages contenaient maintenant des myriades de petites particules dorées qui lui donnaient une aura surréaliste. Si le loup faisait plus attention il pourrait voir qu'à la lumière son compagnon avait désormais des reflets « roux renard » dans les cheveux.

Le regard du renard était déstabilisant d'intensité. Celui-ci approcha doucement sa main du loup et eut un sursaut d'hésitation avant de la poser définitivement sur la joue râpeuse. Derek ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement. Le contact lui faisait du bien. Ce n'est que maintenant, alors qu'il sentait la peau délicate et la fragrance addictive de l'homme en face de lui, qu'il prit conscience que le sevrage forcé de ces derniers mois avait laissé un trou noir dans son cœur. Il pouvait désormais comprendre pourquoi un loup se meurt ou s'aliène à la mort de son compagnon.

_ Stiles, souffla Derek.

Il prit le druide dans ses bras et nicha son nez dans le cou de ce dernier. Il sentit le renard frissonner de plaisir à ce contact. Il continua à se repaître de son odeur favorite en serrant davantage le jeune homme si c'était possible. L'autre se laissa faire, profitant du contact. Mais posa tout de même son regard protecteur sur Noa.

_ Stiles, tu m'as tellement manqué, tu nous as manqué, Stiles... Stiles, j'ai cru te perdre ce jour-là. Que s'est-il passé ?

Mais le renard gardait toujours le silence. Il regardait encore son fils et avait commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux.

_ Stiles ? appela Deaton.

_ Stiles, réponds-nous, implora Derek.

Le jeune druide reporta son attention sur le loup et le regardait toujours de cette manière bienveillante et intense à la fois.

_ Stiles ? reprit Derek

_ Stiles ? répéta l'intéressé d'une voix rocailleuse.

_ Oh ! Il est vraiment très très bloqué, constata Noa.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek s'était rendu au loft suivi de ses deux comparses, il devait récupérer les vieux livres de sa mère pour étudier la situation.

_ Maître Derek ? Monsieur ne m'avait pas dit qu'il reviendrait au loft aujourd'hui. Avez-vous besoin de moi ?

_ Non Peter, je n'ai besoin de rien.

_ Bien Monsieur, dans ce cas, je vais continuer de préparer le repas pour ce soir.

Noa s'était caché derrière Stiles et retenait un premier sanglot. Le renard, qui avait vu le manège de son fils, ne comprenait pas. Il ne ressentait pourtant aucune hostilité chez l'homme présent. Aussi, s'approcha-t-il pour commencer à sentir le majordome.

Peter se figea sur place.

_ Est-ce que l'invité de Maître Derek est en train de me renifler ?

_ C'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire, Peter. Je crois qu'il est en train de s'assurer que tu n'es pas un danger pour Noa, répondit le loup en attrapant le bout de chou qui sanglotait silencieusement.

_ Oh ! L'invité de Monsieur connaît Maître Noa ?

_ Assurément Peter, puisque c'est son père.

_ Cela explique beaucoup de choses en effet, conclut Peter toujours aussi stoïque.

Stiles fit un sourire compatissant au majordome et passa sa main devant ses yeux comme pour vérifier qu'il était réellement aveugle. Il regarda Noa, toujours caché contre l'épaule de Derek. Il fit quelques enjambées pour attraper son fils et le ramener devant Peter. Le renardeau se mit à crier quand il vit ce que son père faisait. Stiles, lui, s'était remis à renifler Peter, et reporta de nouveau son attention sur le petit. Il recommença plusieurs fois son manège jusqu'à ce que Noa comprenne ce qu'il essayait de lui faire faire.

Noa se pencha timidement sur Peter et imita doucement son père. Il fut surpris de ne pas du tout ressentir les mêmes choses émanant de l'homme.

_ C'est Alfred ! Papa, tu as fait Alfred, s'enthousiasma l'enfant en faisant un câlin à Stiles.

_ Ton père est un génie, Batman et Robin ont besoin d'un Alfred. Au fait Peter, Il s'appelle Stiles et c'est grâce à lui si tu es en vie aujourd'hui, tu lui dois beaucoup, signala Derek en partant vers la bibliothèque.

_ Entendu Monsieur.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Oh mon dieu ! Les autres m'en ont parlé quand je suis rentrée, mais c'est complètement fou ! s'exclama Lydia en observant Stiles jouer avec Noa dans le salon de leur petite maison étriquée.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sous l'émotion.

_ Je... Je n'y croyais plus, je suis tellement... Il est vivant, finit la jeune femme en pleurant de joie.

Stiles avait relevé la tête, interpellé par les émotions ambiantes. Il délaissa Noa et se dirigea vers Lydia pour la prendre dans ses bras, dans une étreinte douce et réconfortante.

_ Stiiiiiiles, souffla le renard.

La jeune femme se mit à rire entre ses sanglots.

_ Stiles ? répéta la banshee.

_ C'est la seule chose qu'il dit, expliqua Derek.

_ Je t'ai connu beaucoup, beaucoup plus causant mon chéri, murmura Lydia en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles.

_ Stiles ? questionna le druide en penchant la tête sur le côté.

La banshee rit alors plus franchement, sous le sourire amusé du jeune père.

_ Bon, je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard de toute manière. Quand on me l'a dit, je n'ai pas regardé l'heure, j'ai foncé. Je ne pouvais pas attendre de voir si c'était vrai.

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise en époussetant machinalement sa jupe.

_ Je comprends. Oh ! Et ton oral ? demanda Derek alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte d'entrée.

_ Une formalité, j'ai validé ma thèse, donc mon année. Merci de demander. Bonne nuit.

Derek ferma la porte et regarda Stiles qui avait attrapé un bocal en verre rempli de lentilles et plongeait ses mains dedans en considérant l'expérience, très curieux. Le loup soupira et se dirigea vers le renard pour attraper son visage en coupe.

_ Stiles, reviens-moi, maintenant que tu m'as fait connaître le froid glaçant de l'hiver, laisse-moi découvrir la douce chaleur du printemps.

_ Stiles ? répondit son interlocuteur.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà mes petits loups._

 _Alors? Verdict_

 _Suite prochainement, à bientôt._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Bonjour les louloups_

 _C'est encore moi pour un nouveau chapitre_

 _Il est un peu moins doux que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **L'empire de l'homme est intérieur.**

* * *

Deux semaines, deux semaines que Derek se battait avec les deux énergumènes que composait sa famille. Bien sûr, il était heureux que Stiles soit revenu d'il ne savait où. Mais cela restait une bataille constante.

Dès le matin, il devait se battre avec le renard. Souvent, il retrouvait Noa lové contre Stiles, lui-même blotti contre le loup alors qu'il était pourtant sûr qu'il avait couché le petit dans son lit et qu'aucun des deux ne s'était levé pour se retrouver.

Quand venait le moment de la toilette, le druide prenait sa forme animale pour se laver à sa manière et le regardait d'un air de dire « C'est encore moi qui décide ». Et ne parlons surtout pas de l'habillage. D'accord, d'une certaine manière, il comprenait tout ces pauvres animaux domestiques que l'on obligeait à porter des vêtements, mais Stiles était humain, enfin, non, mais vous avez compris. Il ne pouvait décemment pas déambuler nu partout où il allait. Et puis... il était beaucoup trop possessif pour ça. Le druide avait fini par considérer les propos (beuglements) de Derek, car maintenant, il se créait une sorte de « vêtement magique » tous les matins. Appellation de Noa, approuvée par Derek. Le phénomène était juste trop étrange pour ne pas l'appeler autrement.

Au repas, le renard ne comprenait pas l'utilité des couverts ou encore des verres. Si au départ, il eut peur que Noa suive son exemple, il se rendit vite compte que le gamin regardait souvent son père manger avec un air dégoûté sur le visage. Il lui arrivait même de repousser son assiette, trop rebuté par le spectacle.

Heureusement, Stiles avait réussi le tour de force de réconcilier le petit avec Peter. Bien qu'il trouve son oncle extrêmement étrange, et que, la plupart du temps, lui-même avait encore des réflexes offensifs, il lui était d'une grande aide. A bon entendeur, il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture. Le seul inconvénient, Noa était infoutu d'appeler son oncle par son prénom. Ils avaient toujours droit à « Alfred » par-ci et « Alfred » par-là. Et le premier intéressé ne semblait y prêter que peu d'attention. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'entendre ces deux-là jouer ensemble. Mais quand il arrivait dans la pièce, Peter était toujours occupé à une tache ménagère et Noa avec ses jouets. S'il était paranoïaque, il se dirait que ces deux-là se payaient sa tête.

Noa adorait toujours autant passer du temps avec son père. Que ce soit pour jouer ou pour se balader en forêt. Il pouvait les laisser pendant des heures, quand il revenait, c'était toujours comme s'il venait de les quitter.

Quand Lydia était dans la pièce, étrangement, le renard n'avait d'yeux que pour son amie. Ce qui avait le don de vexer Derek. Malgré le fait que la jeune femme n'ait de cesse de lui répéter que c'était bien plus évident avec lui. Le loup n'en avait cure, il était persuadé que la banshee menait Stiles à la baguette alors qu'il s'épuisait sans arrêt pour obtenir la moindre chose du renard. Bien sûr, il ne remarquait pas que si Stiles ne l'écoutait que peu, c'est bien parce que la plupart du temps, il était trop occupé à le câliner, le regarder avec adoration ou encore lui embrasser le visage ou le torse. De même que lorsqu'il le trouvait sous sa forme vulpine, celui-ci lui débarbouillait le visage ou se frottait joyeusement au loup.

En un mot, Stiles ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct.

Deaton ne savait toujours pas ce qui était arrivé à Stiles, ce qui désespérait Derek. A croire que rien ne pouvait être simple entre eux. Et le renard qui n'avait de cesse de bramer des « Stiles » à chaque fois qu'il essayait de communiquer. Fort heureusement, ce dernier communiquait aussi avec ses yeux, ce qui était beaucoup plus évident pour le loup, qui lui-même, n'était pas le roi des grands discours.

Aujourd'hui, il ne rêvait que d'une chose. Dormir, se reposer. La vie de père célibataire était plus fatigante qu'il ne s'était imaginé.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Un cri.

Il avait entendu un cri d'enfant. Noa. Le cri lui avait paru lointain, comme sorti de son rêve. Il avait ouvert les yeux brusquement en l'entendant. Mais une fois réveillé, il n'entendit plus rien. Il se redressa doucement, toujours assis dans son lit, et même si la chaleur bienveillante des couvertures était un réconfort encore chantant, il s'en détourna. Reportant ainsi toute son attention sur un potentiel problème avec Noa.

De nouveau, un cri.

Il bondit hors du lit. Et sauta dans les escaliers avant de se décider à les descendre doucement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'un potentiel kidnappeur. Il entendit du vacarme venant du salon, aussi se précipita-t-il pour trouver Noa coursé par Peter.

_ Noa ! Viens ici ! cria le père en attrapant l'enfant.

Il partit en courant jusque dans sa chambre, et s'enferma à clé alors qu'il se laissait glisser contre le panneau de bois. Son fils encore dans ses bras.

_ Papa, tu n'es plus bloqué ! s'enthousiasma Noa en faisant un câlin à son père.

Stiles regardait son fils sans comprendre alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire de crise de panique. Le petit le sentit car il se redressa et observa son père inquiet.

_ Papa, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Alfred est gentil, c'est toi qui l'as fait.

_ Quoi ? réussit à lâcher Stiles qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Il entendit toquer à la porte doucement.

_ Monsieur Stiles, je suis navré. Maître Derek ne m'avait pas tenu informé, je...

_ Va-t-en ! Va-t-en Peter, je... je ne suis pas prêt, coupa le druide en tapant sur la porte avec sa tête. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

_ Bien Monsieur.

Il entendit l'ancien loup partir et descendre les escaliers, et dans un réflexe de pure protection, il resserra son fils contre lui.

_ Papa... souffla le petit garçon en espérant apaiser son père dans sa tourmente.

Il resta, ce qui lui sembla être des heures, assis là, à câliner son fils. On toqua de nouveau à la porte. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

_ Stiles, c'est moi, Peter m'a appelé. Derek attendit quelques secondes mais personne ne répondit. Stiles, ouvre-moi, je sais que tu es derrière cette porte.

Il entendit un bruit sourd et le cliquetis de déverrouillage.

Derek poussa doucement la porte. Noa était sur le lit, endormi. Stiles, lui, était au milieu de la pièce, tremblant,les cheveux collés par des sueurs froides, les yeux marqués de larmes séchées, le regard hagard et troublé, comme une bête traquée.

Derek fit quelques pas vers le renard, mais celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul. Le loup s'arrêta donc. Il avait d'abord cru que Peter se trompait, mais en le voyant là, tellement différent de ce qu'il avait connu ces deux dernières semaines, il comprit. Stiles était revenu. Mais dans quel état ?

_ Stiles, souffla le loup en tendant un bras vers lui.

_ Je... Le druide déglutit et regarda autour de lui. Il fit un autre pas en arrière.

Derek regarda Noa, il dormait profondément. Ce qui était inhabituel pour l'enfant, surtout à cette heure de la journée.

_ Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Noa ? demanda doucement le loup en faisant un autre pas vers le renard.

_ Non, t'approche pas, paniqua son interlocuteur. L'Alpha s'arrêta.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as laissé rentrer ?

_ Je... je ne sais pas.

Le druide commençait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

_ Stiles, pourquoi Noa dort ?

L'interpellé redressa la tête pour regarder son fils.

_ Il va bien, il va bien, je te le promets.

_ Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua doucement Derek.

Et déjà les larmes commençaient à affluer. C'était dur pour Derek, il sentait toute la détresse de son compagnon, et pourtant, il devait être très prudent. Il sentait que s'il ne l'obligeait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre à se réfugier dans ses bras, il le perdrait. Il devait trouver le détail qui ramènerait le druide dans la réalité. Le jeune père, lui, commençait à balbutier des paroles que Derek n'aurait pas entendu s'il n'avait pas été un loup.

_ C'est un rêve, c'est rien qu'un rêve. Il va revenir, ne perds pas pied, Stiles, c'est juste un rêve. Concentre-toi sur la douleur, la douleur.

_ Quelle douleur Stiles ? Tu ressens de la douleur ?

Le jeune homme le regardait toujours comme s'il allait le dévorer. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, perdu dans ses réflexions. Il ne remarqua pas que Derek avait fait un pas de plus vers lui. Juste un. Puis le druide reporta son attention sur le loup.

_ Non, répondit Stiles.

_ Tu es en sécurité...

_ C'est faux ! cria le jeune homme.

_ Regarde autour de toi, tu es chez toi, Noa est endormi sur le lit et le svartálfar est mort.

_ Non ! C'est encore une illusion, il... il veut prendre le contrôle de ma tête. Il le fait tout le temps avec Erica.

Derek grimaça. Il ne savait pas que leur ennemi avait également torturé psychologiquement son compagnon. Et il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans cette salle putride. Derek fit encore deux pas.

_ Non... ne viens pas, ne me touche pas, gémit lamentablement Stiles.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as ouvert la porte si tu ne veux pas que je m'approche ?

_ Je... j'en sais rien, j'ai eu... envie de le faire, répliqua le druide entre deux sanglots alors qu'il sentait le mur contre son dos.

_ Pourquoi as-tu eu envie de le faire ?

Stiles le fixait, il déglutit, et regarda un instant Noa avant de poser ses yeux de nouveau sur le loup, la respiration haletante, il faisait de nouveau une crise de panique.

_ Concentre-toi Stiles, respire, calque ta respiration sur la mienne, comme ça, voilà, montra le loup avant de reprendre. Respire doucement et concentre-toi sur ma question. Prends ton temps.

Le druide se concentrait sur la bouche de son interlocuteur, en reproduisant les mêmes gestes. On lui avait posé une question, oui, il se souvenait.

_ Parce que... parce qu'il ne connaît pas ta voix, mais...

_ C'est ça, il ne connaît rien de moi, de nous.

_ Mais il ne connaissait pas Erica non plus, je m'en suis rappelé quand je t'ai ouvert, l'interrompit Stiles.

_ C'est vrai. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper qu'Erica ne t'a jamais rien dit de réconfortant, parce que ce n'était pas elle.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu ne l'es pas non plus. Tu t'approches alors que je te dis de ne pas le faire.

_ Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça, rétorqua Derek alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Stiles. Celui-ci d'ailleurs commençait à se laisser glisser au sol dans le maigre espoir d'échapper à son tourmenteur.

_ Non, non... recule-toi, je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas utiliser...je ne veux pas te faire de mal, balbutia le druide toujours paniqué.

_ Alors ne le fais pas, souffla Derek en se penchant sur lui.

Le loup prit Stiles dans ses bras. Ce dernier était complètement tétanisé. Il ne bougeait pas d'un cheveu. Peut-être avec la certitude qu'ainsi, il partirait.

_ Touche-moi Stiles, sens-moi, sens mon odeur, écoute les battements de mon cœur, je suis bien réel.

Mais Stiles replongea de plus belle dans sa détresse.

_ NOOOoooon, cria-t-il à moitié en voulant repousser Derek. Mais l'Alpha tint bon. Et alors que l'autre tentait d'échapper à son étreinte, il réussit le tour de force de l'avoir bien calé autour de son corps.

Son cœur pleurait de le voir dans cet état. Il l'obligea à placer sa tête dans son cou et lui massa le dos alors qu'il prenait une position plus confortable. A la fois pour lui éviter toute gène mais également pour soutirer toute retraite possible à son compagnon. Stiles tapait désormais plus mollement le dos du loup, pour finalement laisser retomber ses membres le long de son corps.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Noa, Stiles ? redemanda doucement Derek alors que celui-ci pleurait silencieusement dans son cou.

_ Je l'ai endormi dans une bulle de verre pour le protéger, répondit-il la voix grésillante.

_ Le protéger de qui ? De moi ?

_ Nooon... de lui, souffla le jeune père avec émotion.

_ De qui, Stiles ?

_ Je ne connais pas son nom.

_ Et Peter, tu as voulu l'éloigner de Peter ?

Le renard se redressa dans les bras du loup pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ Oui, mais...quand Peter est venu me parler... Il ne met jamais Peter dans les illusions. Peter est toujours réel et... pervers. Il ne veut jamais s'en aller.

_ Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à Peter ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_ Oui, couina-t-il.

_ Et Peter est toujours réel n'est-ce pas ? renchérit le loup alors que son compagnon répondait de nouveau par un hochement de tête.

Il passa une main dans la chevelure du druide plusieurs fois, l'obligeant à accepter son toucher.

_ Tu te souviens donc de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, souviens-toi.

_ Il voulait tuer Noa sur le Nemeton. On l'a arrêté, murmura Stiles, effrayé par ses propres paroles.

_ Oui. Oui, c'est ça, tu m'as envoyé là-bas avant qu'il n'arrive pour l'intercepter. Tu es arrivé ensuite.

Soudain Stiles inspira, choqué.

_ Je suis mort.

_ Oui.

Le druide éclata alors dans un sanglot franc et s'accrocha désespérément à Derek. Après ce qui sembla une éternité à l'Alpha, il entendit de nouveau, la petite voix cassée de Stiles.

_ Je, je suis mort. Pou... pourquoi je suis là ?

_ On ne sait pas Stiles.

Le renard prit alors, le visage de Derek en coupe, caressant plusieurs fois sa peau alors que le loup fermait les yeux, soupirant d'exaltation.

_ Tu es réel, constata soudain Stiles, comme frappé par l'évidence.

_ Oui.

_ Tu es réel, répéta le druide en riant entre deux sanglots.

_ Tu es vivant, souffla Derek.

Stiles le regarda les yeux exorbités, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rire. Rire nerveusement. Rire pour lâcher la pression. Rire pour ressentir. Rire pour vivre.

Il se pencha alors pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles du loup. Il recommença plusieurs fois, pour bien imprégner les sensations et rit de nouveau entre deux baisers.

_ Je suis vivant.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Alan regardait Stiles, assis sur la table d'auscultation. Il prit la petite lampe posée sur la table médicale et son apprenti se tendit. Le renard chercha la main du loup qui lui accorda de bonne grâce pour le détendre. Quand le vétérinaire avança avec l'outil médical Stiles resserra son emprise sur le membre de Derek. Celui-ci s'approcha donc davantage pour coller le dos du jeune homme contre son torse.

_ Détends-toi Stiles, je ne te ferai aucun mal, pria Alan.

_ Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

_ Il arrive à discerner correctement les hallucinations de la réalité ? demanda Deaton à Derek.

_ Oui, de temps en temps, il se perd, mais quand je le touche, ça passe.

_ Bien, c'est très bien.

Le vétérinaire continua sa consultation. Derek s'appliquait à détendre consciencieusement le renard qui se tendait à chaque fois que Deaton approchait quelque chose de lui. Une fois terminé l'émissaire, regarda Stiles.

_ Stiles, quand tu étais sur le Nemeton avec le svartálfar, que s'est-il passé ?

Son apprenti descendit de la table et regarda Derek qui hocha la tête.

_ Je... J'étais grièvement blessé alors, j'ai fait, la dernière chose qui était en mon pouvoir. Je me suis sacrifié pour le détruire.

_ Oui, mais... qu'as-tu fait exactement ? renchérit son mentor.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, il se concentra pour se souvenir.

_ J'ai fait une incantation pour transformer chaque particule de son être en énergie positive. C'était extrêmement épuisant. Et difficile.

_ Oui, ouiiii, je comprends maintenant.

Deaton retourna à son bureau ignorant les deux protagonistes qui se regardaient perplexes.

_ Si sacrifier un ljósálfar apporte des bénéfices au svartálfar, l'inverse est vrai également. Tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'as recyclé. La vie te quittant, on t'a accordé la sienne, en plus de l'énergie produite. Donc plus de puissance.

_ Oh. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un ljósálfar au juste ? demanda le druide.

Alan se figea, regarda Derek qui haussa les épaules, et rit franchement gêné.

_ Oui. Hum... C'est ce que tu es, un elfe d'une race très ancienne, la plus ancienne jamais recensé. Très puissant. Les svartálfar sont leurs antagonistes.

_ Oh.

_ C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Tu ne t'énerves pas ? questionna Derek surpris.

_ Non, j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand Isaac a dit que je n'étais pas humain. Et puis... avec ce qui s'est passé... franchement c'est bien de le savoir, mais je m'en fous un peu. Mon fils est vivant. Tu es vivant. Je suis vivant, même si la raison paraît totalement absurde. Mais pourquoi pas. Ça explique certainement beaucoup de choses je suppose.

Derek soupira légèrement, oui vraiment très peu, exaspéré.

_ Alan, non mais, est-ce qu'il est foutrement possible d'accumuler autant d'injustice ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Stiles décontenancé.

_ Ce que j'ai ? Tu nous hurles dessus dès qu'on te cache quelque chose ce que je peux comprendre dans une certaine mesure et quand Deaton te fait comprendre qu'il t'a caché ta nature, tu ne réagis pas d'un poil.

_ Serais-tu jaloux, Derek ? demanda son compagnon très amusé.

_ Non.

_ Tu es jaloux, affirma Stiles avant de lui voler un baiser.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? cria Derek sans le vouloir.

_ Rien.

_ A d'autre, tu m'évites depuis une semaine maintenant, s'énerva davantage le loup.

_ Je... ce n'est rien.

_ Stiles, je t'en prie, parle-moi. Tu sens la peur, tu es fébrile dès que je te touche, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que... Est-ce que j'ai eu un comportement qui te laisse à penser que je te voudrais du mal ?

_ Non ! répondit précipitamment le renard.

_ Alors quoi ? Encore des réminiscences ? Des cauchemars ?

_ Comment tu...

_ Stiles, je dors avec toi toutes les nuits et je suis un loup. Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, je m'occupe de toi à chaque fois et tu te réveilles tous les matins accroché à moi comme une bouée de sauvetage, si tu n'es pas parti te réfugier dans la chambre de Noa pour vérifier qu'il est toujours là.

Les yeux du renard se voilèrent. L'amertume l'envahit et Derek se fustigea intérieurement. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il obtiendrait des aveux.

_ Je... je vais aller chez Lydia cette nuit, je crois que ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Je prends Noa avec moi.

_ Quoi ? Non !

_ Si, Derek ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir, et toi aussi.

Le jeune père prit quelques affaires, son fils et partit chez son amie après l'avoir appelé pour signaler sa venue.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la blonde vénitienne l'accueillait chez elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Hey ! Que me vaut cette visite tardive ? S'enquit la banshee.

_ Noa, va jouer à coté s'il te plaît, lui demanda Stiles.

_ Pourquoi on est parti sans papalou ?

_ Parce que ton papa a plein de secrets à me raconter que papalou n'est pas prêt à entendre.

_ Oh ! Mais tu ne vas pas quitter papalou, hein ?

Stiles soupira, si même Noa s'y mettait.

_ Non Noa, je ne vais pas quitter papalou, j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir sans l'avoir dans les pattes.

_ D'accord, capitula le gamin toujours pas rassuré.

Les deux adultes partirent dans la pièce à côté, Lydia invitant Stiles à prendre ses aises.

_ Bon ! Que se passe-t-il ? questionna-t-elle tout à trac.

Stiles soupira et posa sa tête contre la table.

_ Je suis un cas désespérant.

_ Rien de nouveau Stiles, rien de nouveau.

_ Merci pour ta sollicitude, rétorqua le concerné amer.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir, tu le sais.

Un blanc laissa le sarcasme de la jeune femme s'effacer mais déjà, elle s'impatientait.

_ Tu sais que je t'adore mon chou, mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe maintenant, je te renvoie là-bas avec un bon coup de pied aux fesses !

_ Tu n'oserais pas ?

_ On parie ?

Il la regarda quelques secondes. Elle avait les yeux plein de défis. Oh oui, bien sûr qu'elle le ferait, et elle y prendrait un malin plaisir.

_ D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai peur, j'ai peur de devenir un boulet. Que Derek se réveille un matin et se demande ce qu'il fout avec moi. J'ai peur parce que j'avance difficilement et je vois bien que ça le mine, j'ai peur que ce que je dise ou fasse l'éloigne de moi et j'ai peur parce que j'ai envie de plus avec lui et qu'il ne me touche jamais comme ça.

Un grand silence s'installa. Lydia le regardait d'une manière dont il était impossible pour le druide de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

_ C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle entre l'interrogation et l'affirmation, la voix neutre.

_ Non.

La réaction ne se fit plus attendre. La banshee explosa littéralement de rire. Elle riait tant et tant qu'elle s'en tenait les côtes et des larmes poussaient de chaque côté de ses yeux. Le jeune homme se vexa. Lydia finit par réussir à se calmer et essuya les larmes qu'elle avait aux coins des yeux, un sourire rayonnant sur le visage.

_ Non mais ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries. Tu vas me tuer un jour.

_ Eh bien tu serais priée de mourir maintenant, traîtresse.

_ Sois poli mon chou. Non mais franchement ! Derek, te quitter ? Il se meurt d'amour pour toi ! Allooo. Tu es son compagnon, il ne vit que pour toi. Il a été fait pour toi comme tu as été fait pour lui. Et s'il ne te touche pas comme tu le souhaites, c'est bien parce que s'il se laisse aller, il te revendiquerait, et il ne sait pas si tu pourrais gérer. Je veux dire, c'est une revendication quoi !

_ Oui et bien ?

_ Ah ! J'oubliais que tu n'étais pas à Beacon Hills quand Scott a revendiqué Kira. Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

_ Oui ! Je te rappelle que je suis druide. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un fromage. C'est juste une morsure, plus de pouvoir et basta !

_ Non, c'est justement ça le truc, c'est pas juste une morsure, plus de pouvoir et basta, c'est plus que ça.

_ C'est quoi alors ?

_ C'est chaud, c'est très chaud, répondit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

_ Oh.

_ Oui. Alors, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser mon filleul, et vivre une nuit de débauche avec ton Alpha transi, renchérit la jeune femme tout en se levant pour attraper son ami et l'emmener jusqu'à l'entrée.

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais ! File avant que je ne crie, le coupa-t-elle avant de le mettre dehors sous la pluie.

_ Tu as omis le fait que le lien créé a des conséquences irréversibles, que ça ne s'arrêtera pas à une nuit de débauche et que tous les loups seront touchés par le phénomène. Avec la puissance de Stiles, je comprends les réticences de Derek à le toucher.

_ Je sais Jordan, mais je n'en peux plus de cette frustration sexuelle entre eux.

* * *

 _Voilà! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui._

 _Je vous posterais le prochain chapitre vendredi soir._

 _A bientôt._


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonsoir mes louloups_

 _Comme promis on est vendredi, je vous poste la suite._

 _ **WARNING** et oui le deuxième. Sexe. Sexe. Sexe._

 _Si cela vous intéresse, Sham à écouté Addictive de Royal Republic en le corrigeant_

 _Pour ma part ça été Mexican Institute of Sound - A girl like you_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **On s'élargit par la découverte d'autres consciences.**

* * *

Derek était comme un lion en cage dans la petite maison du druide. Peter était venu le voir, mais il l'avait envoyé sur les roses. La tension et la peur qu'il ressentait chez Stiles étaient insupportables, mais son absence l'était plus encore. Il fut interrompu dans son débat intérieur quand il sentit que Stiles s'approchait à grands pas de la maison. Bien sûr ! Dehors, il pleuvait à torrent. Il attendit, statique en plein milieu de l'entrée, là où ses pas l'avaient arrêté. Stiles venait de rentrer précipitamment, se plaquant à la porte, reprenant son souffle, trempé jusqu'à l'os.

_ Lydia m'a mis à la porte.

Mais Derek ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder cette goutte d'eau, là. Oui, celle-là qui descendait le long de sa joue, pour caresser son cou, chevaucher cette clavicule atrocement sexy et se cacher sous le vêtement qui, semblait vouloir faire un corps avec son propriétaire.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent instantanément et il lécha ses lèvres devenues sèches. Il avait chaud. Et le désir intense qu'il sentait venir de son compagnon n'arrangeait rien. Il eut un sursaut de lucidité en se rappelant qu'il n'avait toujours pas parlé de la revendication à Stiles et que celui-ci ressemblait à un lapin traqué, dès qu'il s'approchait, depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais ses jolis cas de conscience furent balayés en un rien de temps quand il se reçut de plein fouet une autre vague de désir qui n'était assurément pas le sien.

En deux enjambées, il avait attrapé le druide et le plaquait un peu plus au panneau de bois. Il avala une plainte étouffée en dévorant les délicieuses lèvres rougies devant lui. Il cherchait la langue chaude de sa victime, alors qu'il avait une main derrière cette nuque laiteuse dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps et une autre sur une fesse délicieusement galbée.

Oh god ! On lui avait donné le compagnon le plus sexy de l'histoire, et le meilleur, c'est que le premier intéressé ne s'en rendait pas compte. Stiles avait décidé de le rendre fou. Il avait cette manière terriblement sensuelle et suave d'onduler contre lui. Ce qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce qu'il était capable de faire dans un lit.

Il sentit son érection prendre davantage en vigueur à cette idée. Aussi, décolla-t-il son exquise brebis de la porte tout en continuant de lui voler son souffle avec d'impétueux baisers affamés. Il tituba jusqu'à l'escalier, toujours étroitement serré à sa proie. Il l'avait déjà délesté de son manteau et de sa chemise. Il s'acharnait actuellement sur le bouton récalcitrant de son jeans. Stiles n'était pas en reste non plus, car Derek était pour sa part, déjà en boxer. Après avoir réussi à défaire les entraves du pantalon, sans pour autant le retirer, il souleva le druide du sol pour monter les escaliers. Celui-ci avait entouré ses deux bras autour de son cou et embrassait minutieusement la ligne de sa mâchoire, tout en continuant ses lascifs mouvements de va-et-vient contre lui.

Il arriva; par Dieu seul sait quel miracle; dans la chambre. Il s'était interrompu à plusieurs reprises, dans l'escalier et le couloir pour plaquer son futur (très proche) amant contre toute surface plane et adorer chaque centimètre carré de peau accessible.

Derek bascula doucement Stiles sur le lit et glissa le long de son ventre pour attraper le bord de son jeans et de son boxer et les faire partir, lentement, très lentement. Il embrassait la peau peu à peu découverte, rendant le renard fébrile. Ses soupirs donnaient la chair de poule au loup. Le fait de ressentir et d'entendre l'effet qu'il faisait à son compagnon, le rendait plus incontrôlable encore. Et son loup vouait une adoration certaine aux événements actuels.

Une fois débarrassé des derniers vêtements, Derek commença à remonter vers Stiles mais celui-ci lui avait déjà attrapé sa nuque pour lui donner un baiser très chaud tout en l'amenant sur le lit et échanger leur position d'un habile coup de hanche. Le druide passa ses mains tremblantes sur son torse en soupirant d'aise et repartit conquérir sa bouche. Ce dernier recommença à onduler contre son érection douloureuse, aussi Derek trouva urgent de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il lui attrapa fermement les fesses et le retourna une fois de plus sur le lit. Le dominant complètement.

Que c'était grisant, ce sentiment de pouvoir. Il grogna doucement et les yeux de Stiles se dilatèrent davantage. Apparemment, ce n'était le seul à aimer cette situation.

Il se recula légèrement et observa un instant son sulfureux compagnon alangui et totalement à sa merci. Oh oui. Cet homme, cette beauté était tout à lui. Mais son besoin de possession était loin d'être assouvi. Il lui attrapa une jambe et commença a embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, remontant doucement vers la virilité fièrement dressée sans pour autant la toucher. Et ensuite recommença avec la deuxième.

_ Derek... souffla Stiles, la voix chargée de luxure.

Le loup était électrisé par le ton empli de désir. La manière qu'il avait de faire rouler les lettres avec sa langue était certainement la plus belle manière de prononcer son nom. Il voulait absolument l'entendre encore une fois.

_ Encore, demanda le loup fiévreux.

_ Der...Haaaa, oui, oh oui, continue Derek. OOoooh ! gémit bruyamment Stiles alors que son loup venait de l'emprisonner dans sa bouche.

Il l'avait avalé à moitié et l'aspirait durement, tout en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur, pour provoquer un phénomène de succion et de pression tout à fait renversant. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'y aller doucement et de le titiller gentiment avant de lui faire la faveur de s'y intéresser plus avant. Non. Il avait envie de lui retourner complètement le cerveau pour en faire ce qu'il voulait, trop assommé qu'il était par les sensations. Oui. Ça c'était un bien meilleur programme. Il prendrait le temps plus tard.

_ Non, si... si tu ...continues, je vais... je vais, Haaaa ! Arrête ! Venir.

Le druide avait essayé de le retirer avec sa main, mais le loup l'avait attrapé prestement à l'aide de la sienne et l'avait bloqué fermement contre le matelas. Derek jubilait intérieurement, oh oui, il n'attendait que ça, qu'il vienne. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longuement avant que Stiles ne vienne en de longs jets chauds dans sa bouche.

Il lui arracha un orgasme tellement bouleversant, que le jeune homme sous lui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon quand il le renversa sur le ventre. Le druide encore trop pris dans les volutes cotonneuses de l'orgasme, ne remarqua même pas que Derek s'était penché vers la table de nuit, pour prendre un grand pot de lubrifiant. Une fois fait, il passa un bras autour de l'aine de son amant pour le soulever sur ses jambes et donc, relever ses deux globes de chair si tentateurs. Il les écarta doucement et observa quelque secondes l'orifice offert devant lui avant de se lécher les lèvres d'envie. Le loup saisit les deux mains du renard pour les positionner sur le postérieur et le maintenir ouvert. Il commença à se pencher sur l'entrée quand Stiles lâcha son corps pour protester.

_ Qu'est-ce qu...

_ Ne bouge pas, somma le loup en grognant sourdement.

Il reprit les mains et les remit bien place. En revanche, il décida de se pencher jusqu'à l'oreille du druide, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

_ Sois un bon garçon Stiles, je vais te faire tellement de bien, souffla de manière charnelle le loup.

Il put alors sentir son amant frissonner de plaisir et d'envie avant qu'il ne reparte à la conquête de ce corps qui le rendait totalement malade de désir. Il fit parcourir son souffle chaud et humide le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'autre. Observa le grain de cette peau se soulever à son passage, comme pour réclamer de l'attention. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, ce qui eut pour effet de tendre davantage sa victime consentante.

De retour devant le petit orifice rosi, il l'embrassa d'abord faisant sursauter son propriétaire, puis inséra sans cérémonie sa langue à l'intérieur.

_ Noonn, haaam, gémit Stiles terriblement gêné. Il avait mordu sa lèvre à sang quand un gémissement commença à lui échapper et s'obligea à garder ses mains bien en place.

Derek, très occupé à jouer de son muscle lingual pour détendre l'entrée sourit en sentant la honte mêlée au plaisir chez son amant. Il relâcha alors son corps pour enduire ses doigts de lubrifiant et réclamer de nouveau le droit de passage. Deux doigts enfoncés jusqu'à la garde. Il entendait les soupirs tremblants de Stiles et son besoin honteux de retenir ses cris de plaisir. Il saisit donc la chevelure du jeune homme pour le déstabiliser dans son débat intérieur et le ramener plus près contre lui.

_ Ne te retiens pas, je veux t'entendre. Laisse-toi aller, mon amour. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir si tu t'abandonnais à moi, tu veux me faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le druide, complètement groggy par les sensations, hocha mollement la tête. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ressentait réellement le besoin de faire tout ce que le loup lui demandait.

_ Bien... Tu ne le regretteras pas, c'est une promesse, exhala le loup au comble de la satisfaction.

Il ajouta un troisième, puis un quatrième doigt et continua à jouer avec son entrée, alors que Stiles laissait échapper d'électrisants gémissements de sa si belle bouche purpurine. Il avait la tête reposée contre le matelas, tournée sur le coté et Derek était irrémédiablement hypnotisé par cette bouche qui laissait échapper de délicieuses plaintes. C'était un fait. Il avait perdu la raison au moment où il avait vu son compagnon trempé d'une manière qui devrait être interdite dans au moins trente États. Un cri un peu plus prononcé lui fit prendre conscience qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de Stiles. Et celui-ci dégoulinait encore plus d'envie si c'était possible.

Il avait essayé, du mieux qu'il pouvait d'ignorer sa propre turgescence suintante et douloureuse. Mais il arrivait au point de rupture. Il plongea sa main libre dans le lubrifiant pour en enduire généreusement son membre et libéra ses doigts pour s'introduire d'un ample mouvement à l'intérieur de ce corps qui le réclamait. Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Il avait retenu sa respiration pendant l'opération.

_ Si bon, tellement étroit, siffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

Il attendit quelques secondes de se calmer, pour ne pas trop brusquer le druide. Mais déjà celui-ci roulait des hanches, l'enserrant de manière tout à fait démoniaque. Ok, il voulait jouer à ça. Derek sortit presque entièrement pour se réengager tout aussi rapidement jusqu'à la garde. Stiles glapit, ce qui fit sourire Derek. Il attrapa son amant pour l'obliger à se redresser, le tenant fermement une main sur le ventre et l'autre sur le crâne pour le forcer à tourner la tête et lui voler un baiser humide et chaud.

Il le relâcha et vit distraitement ses tatouages se mettre à briller d'un bel éclat doré de manière éparse. Il passa une main aérienne dessus, ce qui fit trembler davantage le druide. S'il avait commencé à se déhancher langoureusement à l'intérieur du renard. Il n'en avait clairement pas assez.

Il sortit du corps chaud et ne laissa pas le temps à son compagnon de geindre qu'il l'avait déjà retourné sur le dos, les deux jambes sur ses épaules et s'enfonçait au plus profond du jeune homme pantelant. Il lui caressa le visage, embrassa chaque lieu où se logeaient les grains de beauté si particuliers et se recula légèrement. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas s'occuper de la nuque de son amant.

_ Regarde-moi, je veux te voir ressentir chaque poussée à l'intérieur de toi.

Stiles qui avait ouvert les yeux à la demande du loup, déglutit à ses paroles, complètement envoûté.

Le loup reprit sa danse charnelle, observant chaque réaction du renard et fit un sourire carnassier quand le druide poussa un long gémissement où on pouvait clairement déceler la surprise.

_ Encore, soupira Stiles.

_ Tout ce que tu voudras.

Et il s'y appliqua, dans un rythme tantôt lent et brusque, tantôt dans une poussée plus rapide et frénétique. Le jeune homme sous lui n'était plus que cris, il essayait tant bien que mal de se raccrocher à la réalité en agrippant fermement le dos du loup. Mais celui-ci était recouvert de transpiration, ce qui l'empêchait de prendre une prise solide. Il sentait les muscles saillants rouler sous ses doigts à chaque mouvement. Lui-même avait les cheveux collés au visage et la respiration laborieuse quand il n'était pas en train de crier sous les coups de boutoir experts. Le druide qui perdait la tête à n'en pas douter, voulait y mettre fin, trop pris qu'il était dans un sentiment de « trop », divin et insupportable à la fois. Sa main migra jusqu'à son érection douloureuse mais le loup l'avait interceptée pour la plaquer entre les draps de la sienne. Derek rit alors contre sa bouche interrompant brièvement ses mouvements.

_ Interdiction de te toucher, je suis maître de ton plaisir.

Stiles laissa échapper un léger sanglot de frustration, mais déjà Derek avait repris ses mouvements. Le loup sentait que son amant n'était plus très loin de la jouissance, aussi s'autorisa-t-il à migrer dans son cou pour respirer cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. Il commença à embrasser la chair tendre offerte sous sa bouche et quand il sentit des vagues de plaisir affluer à grands flots dans le corps du druide, il laissa libre court au loup en lui. Ses yeux et ses dents se transformèrent et il enfonça ses crocs dans la courbe si tentatrice devant lui alors que sont amant venait après un énième coup bien placé. Le goût du sang sous sa langue était juste exceptionnel. Et ce sentiment d'exaltation qui l'envahit, finit de le faire venir dans un plaisir brumeux au creux du druide.

Il regarda Stiles qui avait la respiration laborieuse et qui semblait ailleurs. Il venait de jouir, mais il ressentait déjà le besoin de recommencer. Son désir, encore plus fort maintenant qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu. Il sortit du corps chaud pour se mettre a genoux et ramener le druide contre lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son buste et se réengager à l'intérieur de lui. Le renard gémit distraitement sous l'intrusion encore trop groggy par son orgasme.

_ Encore, souffla le loup

* * *

OoO

* * *

Noa qui s'était réveillé la tête dans le brouillard, se frottait les yeux en se dirigeant vers sa marraine.

_ Lydia, je crois que j'ai un problème. Mon nez ne fonctionne pas bien. Je sens une odeur bizarre depuis hier.

_ Oh ! Et elle est comment cette odeur, mon cœur ?

_ Eh bien, elle sent bon, mais en même temps, elle m'énerve. Je ne veux plus la sentir, elle me gène.

La banshee rit doucement. Heureusement que le petit était trop jeune pour ressentir les effet de cette « odeur » sinon, elle aurait eu un gros problème sur les bras.

_ Je sais mon chou, mais elle va partir, dans quelques jours. Ce n'est pas ton nez qui fonctionne mal.

_ Si long ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Râla Noa.

_ C'est un mariage, éluda la banshee.

_ Eh bien, je ne veux jamais me marier, grogna l'enfant.

_ Oh oh ! Tu ne tiendras pas le même discours quand tu auras l'âge, se moqua la jeune femme.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles était sous la douche depuis à peine quelques minutes quand il fut rejoint par Derek. Celui-ci s'était collé à son dos et se frottait lascivement entre ses deux fesses, tout en embrassant la marque indélébile laissée dans le cou du druide, sa marque d'appartenance.

_ Encore.

Derek le colla contre le carrelage froid avant de se réapproprier son corps pour la... il avait arrêté de compter.

_ Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça ? réussit à demander Stiles entre deux gémissement langoureux.

_ Non. Que toi.

Le renard frissonna à la révélation alors que le loup lui mordillait sa cicatrice encore fraîche. Dieu ! Qu'il adorait quand il faisait ça.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek était en train de donner de brutal coup de boutoir à Stiles sur la commode de l'entrée. Ce dernier criait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tellement le plaisir était intense.

_ Tu sens comme tu t'ouvres pour moi ? interrogea le loup sur un ton extrêmement lubrique.

Stiles allait répondre mais le portable de Derek se mit à sonner. Le druide regarda distraitement le nom affiché. Malia. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien vouloir que déjà Derek avait brisé l'appareil nuisible sans jamais arrêter ce qu'il faisait. C'était bien connu que Derek et la technologie, ça faisait quinze.

_ Putain ! Je pourrais jamais me passer de toi, révéla le loup contre le torse du renard.

Le druide attrapa la tête de son amant pour lui donner un baiser à vous retourner le cerveau.

_ Moi non plus.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles se retenait à moitié au plan de travail en donnant la becquée à Derek. En y réfléchissant, ils n'avaient fait que ça. Baiser, dormir, manger et se laver. Quand ils ne baisaient pas en se lavant ou en mangeant. Insatiables.

Ses réflexions s'envolèrent bien vite quand Derek commença à défaire la chemise qu'il avait enfilé à la va-vite pour aller manger tout en embrassant sa peau peu à peu dénudée. Le loup s'était d'ailleurs découvert une passion pour son épaule gauche, au même titre que son cou, quand il avait découvert le triskel qui était apparu après la revendication. Il le fit grimper sur le plan de travail, se fichant entre ses deux jambes pour être plus près encore de lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer complètement la chemise, la voir à peine retenue par les poignets de son amant lui donnait un aspect incontestablement suave et abandonné. A lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Il toucha du bout des doigts les flancs du druide, devenu sensible d'avoir été malmené pendant des jours. Il entendit le renard inspirer, fiévreux sous ses attentions. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant déjà ? Il ne se souvenait plus, mais c'était une belle connerie. Le corps de Stiles était pour lui comme la huitième merveille du monde, un bout de paradis, la fontaine aux milles souhaits, le pays des merveilles. Ouais, tout ça à la fois. Putain ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

_ Tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il taquin.

_ Ouuiiii, souffla Stiles les yeux de nouveau dilatés à l'idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Encore.

Le loup le tira alors pour amener son entrée contre son érection rougie.

_ Tu le veux comment Stiles ? souffla Derek à son oreille, l'électrisant sur place.

Derek appuyait contre lui sans vraiment rentrer, attendant patiemment la réponse du renard.

_ Fort.

Il s'enfonça puissamment et jusqu'à la garde, arrachant un gémissement à son compagnon qui se transforma en cri.

_ Encore. Derek encore, supplia Stiles.

Derek rit à cette demande, avant d'exaucer le souhait du renard.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner et dans un réflexe que Stiles ne comprit pas, il l'attrapa et répondit.

_ Ah! AAAL, Allo. Derek Haaaam.

_ Stiles..., geint son interlocuteur, apparemment en souffrance.

_ Ethan... OOoooh Haa Derek ! Arr... Arrête ! Ha !

_ Stiles, il faut que vous arrêtiez, on en peut plus. JE n'en peux plus ! Et je suis en Suède! Je n'aurais pas dû être touché par cette revendication. Je n'ose imaginer l'état des autres. Je vais finir par tuer Danny à ce rythme.

Stiles voulut répondre, mais Derek lui avait pris le téléphone des mains et reprit la conversation à sa place.

_ On en reparle dans quelques jours, Ethan.

_ Non ! Non ne raccro...

Trop tard, Derek avait coupé la communication et balancé le téléphone à travers la pièce.

_ Où est-ce qu'on en était ? demanda le loup avant de dévorer sa brebis.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles sonna à la porte de Lydia, complètement nébuleux. Deux semaines. Deux semaines enfermés dans cette maison à copuler dans toutes les pièces, dans toutes les positions. Tantôt langoureusement, tantôt bestialement. Juste s'interrompre pour les besoins vitaux et encore. Il nota d'ailleurs dans un coin de sa tête, qu'il devrait remercier Peter pour toute la nourriture à disposition. Si on lui avait dit plus tôt que le sexe avec un loup-garou ça ressemblait à ça... il ne sait pas s'il se serait jeté dans la gueule du loup ou s'il aurait fui. A la réflexion, il aurait foncé. C'était trop bon pour être vrai.

Il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Il était prêt à parier que Derek y était pour quelque chose.

_ Heeyyy ! le salua Lydia.

_ Papaaaa ! cria Noa en lui sautant dans les bras.

Stiles les regarda distraitement. Il avait du mal à se concentrer.

_ Papa, tu flottes, constata Noa impressionné.

Bien sûr, Stiles ne flottait pas littéralement...Il avait vérifié. Mais il était tellement dans le gaz que sa tête, elle, flottait constamment.

_ Oui Noa, c'est ce qui arrive quand on abuse des bonnes choses, commenta Lydia.

Si le druide avait eu tous ses neurones en place, ce qui n'était assurément pas le cas, il aurait répondu quelque chose de cinglant à propos de la traîtrise et des mensonges par omission. Mais il se contenta de réceptionner le sac que Lydia lui tendait.

Il se retrouva comme par enchantement devant la Camaro de Derek qui l'attendait patiemment dans la voiture. Bizarrement, il n'avait jamais voulu qu'il prenne sa Jeep pour aller chercher Noa. Il installa son fils sur le rehausseur du siège arrière et vint s'asseoir sur le siège passager, à côté de Derek.

Le loup observa un instant Stiles, très content de lui, et reporta son attention sur son fils à travers le rétroviseur de sa voiture.

_ Noa ? Maintenant que ton papa est lié à moi pour toujours, tu veux toujours une petite sœur ?

_ OUAIS ! Comme Miki ! s'écria le petit garou survolté.

_ Noooonnnn... gémit Stiles trop dans le brouillard pour dire autre chose.

_ Oh papa s'il te plaît, chouina Noa.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas Noa, je m'occupe de tout, le rassura Derek.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Comment peux-tu prendre ce genre de décision sans me consulter avant ?! tempêta Stiles.

_ Tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Derek, d'une voix un peu brisée.

_ Ce n'est pas la question ! Je... J'aurais aimé qu'on en parle. Je m'en sors à peine avec Noa, je n'ai pas de diplôme...

_ Tu n'es plus seul Stiles, je suis là maintenant, et si tu reprenais de vraies études pour valider tous tes modules ?

_ Oui bien sûr, et je trouve l'argent sous le sabot d'un cheval ? rétorqua Stiles sarcastique.

_ Non, simplement sur ton compte en banque. J'ai assez d'argent pour toute une vie avec toi et une multitude de gamins braillards.

_ Il est...

_ Ne m'interromps pas Genim Stilinski.

Stiles grimaça à l'emploi de son véritable prénom. Derek s'approcha de lui et lui prit le visage en coupe pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

_ Je sais que tu es suffisamment têtu pour ne pas accepter de vivre à mon crochet jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, alors accepte au moins que je t'aide à accéder à tes rêves. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Stiles. Tu es mon compagnon, je t'ai revendiqué, chez les loups c'est comme si nous étions mariés. Ce qui est à moi est à toi et inversement. Je te veux heureux et épanoui. Je veux concrétiser cet amour chaque jour qui passe. Je veux ce bébé avec toi.

_ Mais ! Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour Noa, protesta le druide

_ C'est juste ça qui t'inquiète ?

_ Je crois que ne pas savoir comment on fait un bébé, est la base du problème si tu veux mon avis. Et on sait toi et moi que tu n'as pas de sperme magique qui fera de moi une mère porteuse ou je ne sais pas quoi.

_ C'est vrai, accorda Derek en riant. Mais Deaton, lui, sait comment tu as fait.

_ Tu avais tout prévu depuis le départ, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Je ne dirais pas les choses comme ça, rétorqua le loup un sourire taquin plaqué sur le visage.

_ Mon dieu ! Mais qui est-ce qui m'a donné une famille pareille ? se lamenta le druide.

* * *

 _Voilà voila mes petits choux_

 _Vous avez aimez?_

 _Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour les petits loups_

 _Aujourd'hui je poste les deux derniers chapitres parce que, oui c'est déjà la fin._

 _Sham et moi-même, tenions à vous remercier pour votre patience et votre fidélité. Parce que vous le méritez tous_

 _Merci pour tout les messages d'amour, les commentaires amusants, les critiques constructives et j'en passe. Merci, merci, merci._

 _Merci aussi à tout ceux à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre par faute de temps ou de compte FF._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Seul l'esprit, s'il souffle sur la glaise, peut créer l'homme.**

* * *

Scott était le genre de personne qui aimait à penser qu'il était possible de garder une ligne de conduite acceptable avec un minimum de principes. Et pour cause, il était devenu Alpha rien qu'à la force de sa volonté. Ce qui, il faut l'avouer, était un sacré tour de force à proprement parler. Il n'avait jamais eu à se salir les mains pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il avait toujours protégé les membres de sa meute des moindres dangers environnants. Il avait toujours essayé d'être juste et attentif dans ses décisions et il était fier de penser qu'il était un bon meneur.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui il avait une envie de meurtre.

Toute sa belle ligne de conduite avait été mise à mal pendant deux longues semaines. Et cela avait commencé le vendredi soir en quinze alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de faire la vaisselle avec Kira. Il avait été envahi par un désir, une envie si puissante qu'il lui avait été impossible de l'ignorer. Il en avait lâché l'assiette qu'il avait dans la main. Deux secondes plus tard, il attrapait Kira. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà revendiqué, ce qu'ils firent ce soir-là y ressemblait atrocement.

Si on s'arrêtait à cet épisode... Mais, non ! A chaque instant de ses journées, il était submergé par des vagues constantes qui le rendaient fiévreux, tremblant, haletant et ce, même au travail. AU TRAVAIL ! Franchement, si on s'arrêtait au fait qu'il paraissait avoir contracté la grippe, mais il avait eu un sacré problème pour cacher son érection douloureuse alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre son service. Surtout devant les patients. Il avait fini par se faire « porter » pâle.

Bon encore une fois, ce n'était pas vraiment la mer à boire.

Non le pire, ce n'était pas d'avoir dû conduire jusqu'à la maison dans cet état. Ni le fait de devoir expliquer à Kira sans lui sauter dessus pourquoi il avait dû quitter le service d'oncologie à peine arrivé. Ni de devoir se faire violence à s'en désintégrer le poing, la moitié de la journée pour ne pas faire subir à sa femme ses besoins qu'elle ne ressentait pas. Elle n'était pas une garou. Elle n'était pas touchée par les effets de la revendication. Mais surtout, elle était mère, elle avait d'autres priorités que la débauche constante dans laquelle son mari la plongerait si elle l'écoutait. L'autre moitié de la journée bien sûr, Scott réussissait à la convaincre avec son regard de chien abandonné.

Ce n'était pas non plus le fait de devoir composer avec sa meute à moitié évanouie et groggy par le phénomène ou les bêtas de Derek complètement en rut, alors qu'ils pleuraient et suppliaient pour que ça s'arrête. Ni les appels répétés d'Ethan qui n'en pouvait plus alors qu'il était en Suède. Il se fit d'ailleurs la réflexion que, peut-être, tout les garous de cette planète avaient été touchés.

Certainement pas le rire tonitruant de Lydia au téléphone avant de lui envoyer à la figure que c'était elle qui était responsable de ce qui leur arrivait et qu'elle n'allait aucunement intervenir alors qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à se décider. Non vraiment, bon d'accord... ça l'avait beaucoup vexé, mais ce n'était pas ça. Ni quand il avait réussi à se traîner jusque chez le druide et que Peter l'avait intercepté sur le perron, en lui rappelant qu'il était extrêmement dangereux d'interrompre une revendication, aussi puissante et dérangeante soit-elle.

Non, ce n'était rien de tout cela. Le pire, oui le pire, fut quand son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, attiré par le mouvement. Derek venait de plaquer Stiles contre celle-ci et l'avait observé à son tour. De là où il se trouvait, Scott pouvait tout voir en plus de tout entendre. L'autre Alpha lui avait alors lancé un sourire carnassier et semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire perdre la tête au druide agrémentant le tout de paroles salaces. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à briser l'image qu'il avait de son puceau de frère de cœur. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire comprendre que Stiles n'avait plus rien de l'ado survolté et énervant qu'il avait été, et que tout ça lui appartenait, depuis toujours. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à lui mimer qu'il en avait encore pour un moment à supporter ça. Salaud !

Oui, c'était ça le pire. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait d'un pas décidé à la clinique de son ancien employeur pour échanger deux mots avec son ami.

Il entra et suivit les voix qu'il entendait depuis un moment. Ils étaient là, Deaton, Stiles et Derek à discuter de rituels et d'incantations quand il invectiva Derek, très irrité.

_ TOI ! cria-t-il en pointant l'autre Alpha de son index accusateur.

_ Moi, répondit Derek avec un petit sourire narquois.

_ Tu nous as fait vivre un enfer pendant quinze jour ! On m'a regardé comme si j'avais deux têtes parce que la mienne avait duré cinq jours et que mes bêtas ont tous ressenti des sensations agréables, mais là, ça dépasse l'entendement ! Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es une espèce de robot ? Tu les as rendus malades et vomissants tellement ils ont ployé sous tes hormones d'Alpha dégénéré, et le pire c'est que tu en es fier ! Ôte-moi ce sourire de ta face de con ! Je vais t'assassiner, lentement et minutieusement.

Stiles s'interposa les yeux incandescents d'éclats dorés, il pouvait sentir la magie du druide vibrer.

_ Tu te calmes. Maintenant ! ordonna le renard.

Et comme s'il lui avait lancé un sort, le loup se sentit apaisé. Sa colère envolée.

_ Je déteste quand tu fais ça, j'ai le droit d'être en colère contre lui, protesta faiblement Scott comme un enfant.

_ D'une certaine manière, je comprends que tu sois en colère contre Derek, Scott. Mais si cette revendication a été aussi démesurée c'est surtout à cause de Stiles. La puissance de la revendication ne vient pas seulement du loup mais aussi de son compagnon. Il est vrai que généralement le rituel de liaison ne dure pas plus de deux jours et chatouille gentiment les autres loups de la meute. Kira et toi étiez déjà une exception, mais Stiles c'est... il ne joue pas dans la même cour, depuis un moment déjà, intervint Deaton pour faire la lumière sur les événements.

_ Comment ça peut être de la faute de Stiles ? Quand je l'ai vu une semaine après il était tellement ailleurs qu'il avait mis la litière dans les gamelles et les poissons dans les cages à souris ? Lydia m'a même avoué que Derek, lui, était incroyablement énergique et euphorique, tellement qu'on l'aurait dit, dopé aux amphétamines, si on ne savait pas que c'est un loup, brama le jeune Alpha.

Il se rappelait très bien de l'état de Stiles, il n'était pas sûr que son ami ait eu une réelle notion du temps pendant cette période. Bon, en y réfléchissant davantage, il n'était pas sûr que le druide ait notion de quoi que ce soit, post-revendication.

_ Oui et si je me souviens bien, tu te sentais extrêmement vivant après ta revendication quand Kira, elle, a dormi pendant deux jours entiers. C'est le partage de vitalité qui veut ça, vous fusionnez avec votre compagnon. Et plus il est puissant, plus le besoin de concrétiser cette union est intense, renchérit l'émissaire.

Scott reporta son attention sur Stiles, soudain inquiet.

_ Pendant combien de temps as-tu dormi Stiles ?

_ Quand tu m'as vu, je m'étais réveillé. Enfin... C'est ce qu'on m'a dit après quand j'ai repris mes esprits. La seule chose dont je me souvenais de manière saisissante, c'était les deux semaines que nous avions passées dans cette bulle de débauche, répondit le renard, les yeux plissés en se rappelant des événements sans s'apercevoir qu'il venait de vivifier le souvenir de Scott, la raison de sa colère.

Il vira son regard choqué, vers Derek.

_ TU ! Tu l'as drainé à ce point !? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas récupéré Noa avant ?

_ J'avais besoin de le veiller. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le lien n'apporte pas que des avantages.

Scott détourna les yeux, boudeur.

_ De toute manière, je suis sûr que Noa t'a fait vivre en enfer pour l'avoir éloigné de vous pendant trois semaines, cracha Scott persuadé que d'une certaine manière le môme l'avait vengé.

_ Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai su me faire pardonner, rit franchement Derek.

_ Tu n'as vraiment honte de rien, sale...

_ STOP ! hurla Stiles avant de prendre son manteau furibond. Si vous tenez tant que ça à savoir qui a la plus grosse, très bien ! Moi, je me casse !

_ Stiles...soufflèrent les deux Alphas soudain honteux.

_ Même Noa est plus mature que ces deux idiots, marmonna le druide en partant d'un pas rageur.

Derek et Scott se lancèrent mutuellement un regard réprobateur sous le rire moqueur de l'émissaire.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles grimaça quand la lame transperça sa chair. Il fit couler son sang dans un calice alors que Derek en faisait de même, face à lui. Le druide y trempa son index et son majeur gauche pour tracer les mêmes pentagrammes compliqués qu'il avait dessiné lors de sa dernière crise de somnambulisme. Une fois terminé, il posa la coupe au centre de celui qu'il avait fait sur le sol.

Derek, lui, se plaça face au renard. Il pouvait voir les yeux et les tatouages de Stiles s'illuminer de la même manière que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour.

Le jeune druide balbutiait ses incantations dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. A le voir comme ça, Derek, était persuadé que rien ne pourrait le distraire. Et il était si beau. Il était le loup le plus chanceux de l'histoire... bon, en réalité, il n'était pas si chanceux que cela. Il en avait connu des romances dignes des tragédies grecques. Mais avec Stiles, la vie n'avait plus la même saveur. Jamais. Chaque jour qui passait était une nouvelle découverte.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand une petite perle de lumière commença à sortir de Stiles. Il s'inquiéta et fit un pas vers lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit que la même perle sortait de son propre corps. Stiles lui fit un mince sourire tout en continuant le rituel comme pour le rassurer. Il recula donc.

Les deux petites perles rejoignirent la coupe et le sang à l'intérieur de celle-ci commença à léviter. Soudain, une lumière rosée s'éleva de chaque tracé de chaque pentagramme et un vent étrange s'éleva dans la pièce. Puis, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta.

Stiles vacilla.

Derek n'eut pas à faire deux pas dans sa direction que déjà le druide avait posé ses deux mains sur ses genoux et reprenait sa respiration.

_ Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Stiles

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est toi le spécialiste.

_ Elle aurait dû être là.

_ Il faut peut-être attendre un peu, proposa le loup.

Derek soutint Stiles jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur le lit et ils attendirent. Ils attendirent une heure entière avant que les larmes ne montent aux yeux du renard. L'Alpha s'accroupit alors entre ses jambes, prit ses mains dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans celui embué du druide.

_ Hey ! Calme-toi, ce n'est pas grave.

_ Mais ! Ça n'a pas marché ! On n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. JE n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur ! Je sais que tu rêves d'une famille nombreuse et je ne pouvais déjà pas te l'apporter. Je ne pouvais t'offrir que deux enfants, seulement deux ! Résultat des courses...

_ Stop, stop, stop, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé avoir deux enfants. Mais cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance si ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux dire, Noa est tellement merveilleux. Tu me combles... non, vous me comblez chaque jour de bonheur.

_ Mais...

_ Chuuuut, souffla le loup avant de l'embrasser.

Derek se redressa et fit doucement basculer le jeune homme sur le lit, ses mains toujours posées sur ses joues, sa bouche ravageant sa comparse. Il se redressa et regarda un instant Stiles dont les yeux étaient particulièrement brillants et hypnotisants. Il se pencha sur lui et lécha les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues.

Stiles, lui, hoqueta quand il sentit l'érection de Derek contre lui. Il repoussa le loup et se dégagea de sa prise pour s'asseoir à genoux sur le matelas. Derek ne comprenait pas pourquoi le renard voulait lui échapper. Le regard plus déterminé, le druide attrapa alors le t-shirt du loup et le retira avant de fondre sur les lèvres de son compagnon et déboutonner son jean avant de le baisser fébrilement. Il passa une main à l'intérieur du boxer pour empoigner fermement la virilité humide de désir et imprimer un mouvement lent et suave qui irritait les nerfs du loup. Celui-ci d'ailleurs gronda contre ses lèvres, faisant vibrer leurs deux corps avant de saisir vigoureusement les fesses de son amant pour le coller davantage à lui.

Stiles claqua plusieurs fois sa langue à son palais tout en posant son index sur la bouche de Derek et le forcer à reculer. Vraiment, le loup ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. Il observa donc le petit manège du renard pour essayer de saisir ce qui lui avait échappé. Le druide, lui, s'était totalement défait de l'étreinte et sorti de sur le lit tout en regardant continuellement Derek dans les yeux. Il défit tous ses vêtements avec un regard taquin et heurta malencontreusement le calice posé au sol. Son cœur se serra et une vague d'amertume le prit quand il porta son attention dessus.

Derek qui avait sentit ce nouveau changement, fit un bond pour rejoindre son amant, donna un coup dans le petit réceptacle pour le dégager de leur vue et entraîna Stiles au sol.

Le jeune homme sursauta quand il sentit le sang froid et épais contre son dos. Il profita de ce moment d'hésitation chez le loup pour échanger leurs positions. Cela ne sembla pas vraiment plaire à Derek qui reprit le dessus. Mais le druide ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et une sorte de bataille s'ensuivit, jusqu'à ce que d'une impulsion impatiente le renard cloue le loup au sol avec ses capacités. Il aurait dicté un « calme-couché » autoritaire à un chien qu'il aurait obtenu le même résultat. Derek se vexa, il détestait quand Stiles faisait ça. Il avait tout pouvoir sur lui. Mais son sentiment d'injustice ne dura guère. Son regard colérique s'était posé sur son compagnon et son souffle se coupa.

Stiles était recouvert de traînées de sang, comme s'il s'était un peu trop frotté à une toile de peinture fraîche. Il ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Se dégageait du renard quelque chose de très sauvage et animal. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, ravageait son corps de baisers brûlants avant de prendre deux des doigts de Derek en bouche. Et là, oui là, le loup aurait pu jouir rien qu'avec le tableau devant lui. Le regard chaud que Stiles lui accordait tout en se frottant lascivement contre lui, la bouche très occupée était assurément très addictif. Le druide relâcha les deux doigts dans un « pop » sonore laissant sa langue déposer sur eux une quantité abondante de salive et rit légèrement devant le regard envoûté et la respiration hachée de son compagnon. Il amena lui-même la main de son amant devant son entrée. Plus tard les préliminaires, il avait besoin de se perdre et d'oublier ce fiasco. Il la dirigea un peu, pour se détendre, se lubrifier, puis s'en dégagea et prit en main le pénis plein et lourd d'envie à quelques centimètres derrière lui.

Dans cette position la pénétration était plus facile, il fit glisser le membre lentement en lui. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse devant lui et regarda un instant Derek qui avait les yeux vitreux de plaisir. Le renard laissa échapper un soupir haché avant de pousser sur ses cuisses et sur ses bras pour commencer la première impulsion. Il faisait des mouvements amples de va-et-vient tout en roulant des hanches, ce qui provoquait des gémissements et des soupirs saccadés chez le loup. Mais Derek ne resta pas inactif très longtemps. Il avait saisi les fesses de son compagnon pour lui imposer un rythme plus soutenu et se redressa un peu pour embrasser le druide. La cadence devint encore plus folle après que Derek ait trouvé la prostate du jeune homme. Les deux comparses donnaient chacun de sa personne pour conférer une allure sibylline à cet échange.

Après un orgasme ravageur, Stiles se laissa doucement reposer sur le torse recouvert de sueur, sperme, salive, et encore quelques traces de sang séché, le loup toujours en lui. Derek avait entouré le druide de son bras gauche et jouait avec les cheveux du renard de sa main droite. Ils reprenaient tous deux leurs respirations, se fichant royalement de l'état déplorable dans lequel ce rapport les avait laissés. Stiles et Derek se laissèrent porter par le rythme de plus en plus serein du cœur de chacun, et s'endormirent.

Derek se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient dormi sur le sol mais Stiles, lui, était toujours profondément endormi sur lui. Pourquoi s'était-il réveillé ?

Ah oui, ce bruit.

Il pouvait discerner une sorte de gazouillis étrange, et comme de petites bulles qu'on éclateraient à peine créées avec en arrière-plan, un petit martellement régulier. Il regarda un instant le renard, mais ça ne venait pas de lui. L'air était tellement saturé d'odeurs qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il décida de prendre Stiles avec lui pour l'emmener prendre un bon bain chaud avant d'aller récupérer Noa chez Scott.

Le druide se mit un peu à geindre dans la manœuvre mais se laissa transporter. Il se réveilla doucement, très doucement dans les bras chauds du loup. Il passa tranquillement ses bras et ses jambes autour de Derek et se lova dans son cou pour respirer l'odeur de l'autre. Il sentit son compagnon se pencher et entendit l'eau couler. Et après quelques minutes à rester là, dans un état encore second, Derek les rentra dans l'eau agréablement chaude. Le bruit était beaucoup plus diffus maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la salle de bain, mais toujours là, bien qu'il ait à moitié disparu. Le renard s'était saisi du savon et s'était attelé à les nettoyer alors que Derek écoutait toujours d'une oreille distraite le son pour comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien être.

Le loup reporta son attention sur son amant et une vague de bien-être venant de son loup l'envahit. Stiles était détendu et serein, ce qui le gonflait de joie et fierté. Il arrivait à rendre son compagnon heureux. Et quand le renard le regarda à son tour, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un doré bien brillant. Là, Derek en était certain, les étoiles étaient éclairées pour que chacun puisse un jour retrouver la sienne. Après une bonne demi-heure à se câliner tout en se lavant, les deux hommes sortirent de la baignoire, se séchèrent et retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

Alors que Derek allait se saisir de son T-shirt, encore abandonné sur le lit, il vit une petite bouille endormie, surmontée d'une touffe de cheveux noirs et d'une peau laiteuse.

_ Stiles, appela-t-il doucement en déglutissant.

Le druide, qui avait senti le trouble de son compagnon dans sa voix, s'approcha doucement pour voir ce qui le tourmentait autant. Derek avait pris son haut lentement, lui dévoilant dans sa globalité, la petite fille de six mois endormie sur le lit.

_ Ça a marché, souffla Stiles la voix pleine d'émotion.

_ Co... Comment veux-tu qu'on l'appelle ? demanda le loup alors qu'il hésitait à toucher l'enfant.

Stiles, lui, s'était déjà précipité sur sa commode pour trouver les vêtements les plus anciens de Noa. Malheureusement, Noa était bien plus grand à son arrivée, mais en attendant ça ferait l'affaire. Il retourna devant le lit, prit délicatement la petite dans ses bras tout en donnant sa réponse.

_ Que penses-tu de Laura ?

Derek regarda pendant quelques minutes Stiles qui était très concentré dans sa tâche. Il avait éventré un coussin et créé une couche pour la petite avant de remodeler les vêtements de son fils pour qu'elle ne se noie pas dans cette mer de tissus. Vraiment, cet homme avait la fibre pour ce genre de choses. Laura... il prit alors conscience de ce que le druide lui avait dit. Laura. Stiles pensait à lui à ce point ?

_ Tu... tu es sûr, on, on est pas obligé, on peut...

_ Non, j'aime beaucoup ce prénom, le coupa gentiment le druide.

Derek posa son regard sur l'enfant et sourit tendrement. Oui. Laura, lui irait très bien.

_ Laura.

_ Laura Stilinski Hale, ça sonne bien, tu ne trouves pas ? interrogea Stiles en lui tendant la petite.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Scott regardait Noa qui, soupirait pour la quarante-troisième fois en regardant par la fenêtre. L'adulte était intrigué. Il décida donc de rejoindre l'enfant et se posta devant lui.

_ Que se passe-t-il Noa ?

Noa plongea alors son regard dans celui de Scott, l'observant intensément. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre à parler avec l'adulte. Aussi, L'Alpha décida d'attendre patiemment qu'il prenne une décision.

_ Et bien voilà, j'aime beaucoup Laura. C'est une petite sœur super, mais... Miki est mieux.

Scott ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa fierté de père revenait au galop aux paroles de l'enfant. Bien sûr que Miki était mieux, c'était sa fille après tout. Aucune fille ne serait mieux que la sienne. Mais il se reprit ne voyant toujours pas où était le problème.

_ Mais tu viens souvent pour jouer avec Miki.

_ Oui. Mais je ne peux pas beaucoup.

_ Miki est petite, Noa, il faut que tu attendes qu'elle grandisse un peu pour pouvoir jouer plus avec elle.

_ Je sais que Miki est petite. Mais je trouve que je ne la voie pas assez. Et je ne sais pas si elle voudra toujours jouer avec moi quand elle pourra plus. Et je ne sais pas non plus si Laura me trouvera bon comme grand frère, aloors...

Scott trouvait le garçon étrange aujourd'hui. Bon, s'il devait être honnête, il avait toujours trouvé Noa étrange. Le petit était difficile à approcher, et quand il acceptait quelqu'un dans son cercle, il avait toujours cette manière un peu trop adulte de parler. Par moment, il faisait des caprices d'enfant. Mais on finissait toujours par découvrir une raison très profonde à ses envies. Oui, cet enfant était flippant. Et l'intérêt qu'il avait pour Miki ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les trois seuls autres personnes qu'il avait accepté aussi aisément étaient les membres de sa famille. Scott avait l'impression d'être face à un puzzle auquel on lui avait donné une pièce importante, mais ne savait pas la placer. Pourquoi Stiles n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ?

_ Je veux prendre Miki dans ma maison.

Scott avala sa salive de travers et toussa de manière tonitruante alors que Kira et Stiles rentraient de leurs courses pour Laura et Miki.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes obligés de vous arrêter à Laura ? Demanda Kira à Stiles.

_ Tu ne peux pas prendre Miki chez toi Noa, c'est ma fille et tu as déjà ta petite sœur, rétorqua Scott après avoir repris son souffle.

_ Pourquoi ? interrogea Noa d'une voix implorante.

_ C'est ma fille, Noa ! Pas un jouet ! s'énerva l'adulte.

Scott se mordit la lèvre, il n'avait pas voulu crier sur l'enfant. Et le gosse, lui, avait déjà les yeux débordants de larmes.

_ Ne crie pas sur mon fils Scott, réprimanda Stiles en se dirigeant vers le renard-garou pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

_ Scott ne comprend rien, confia Noa à son père la voix cassée par le sanglot qui était bloqué dans sa gorge.

Stiles sécha les larmes de son fils avec son pouce et lui souffla à l'oreille.

_ Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants. Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent.

Le druide lança un regard plein de sous-entendus à Scott et repartit avec Noa dans la cuisine pour aider Kira et reprendre leur conversation.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comprendre ? Le questionna Scott perdu.

_ De quoi parlions nous déjà ? Reprit Stiles ignorant délibérément Scott.

_ Pourquoi, seulement Laura ? Lui indiqua Kira.

_ Ah oui ! Quand nous sommes allés voir Alan pour le rituel, il nous a expliqué que lorsque j'ai créé Noa, une partie de mon essence vitale est partie en lui. Quand Derek m'a revendiqué, je l'ai également partagée avec lui de manière à vivre le même nombre d'années que lui, en tout point. Donc nous ne pouvions faire qu'un autre enfant, autrement. Cela deviendrait dangereux pour tout le monde. Je ne suis pas immortel. Tout à un prix.

_ Stiles ! Cria Scott énervé d'être ignoré.

_ Si tu l'as pas compris aujourd'hui, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prêt à entendre la réponse, lui répondit le druide.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le dernier chapitre_

 _A tout de suite pour l'épilogue._


	11. Epilogue

_Et un épilogue, un._

 _Tout chaud, sorti du four._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Épilogue**

 **Chaque existence craque à son tour comme une cosse et livre ses graines.**

* * *

_ NOA JONATHAN STILINSKI HALE ! RAMENE TON CUL ICI ! hurla de rage Jordan en sortant de son bureau, sous le rire moqueur du jeune homme incriminé.

_ Pas aujourd'hui Jordy, tu m'avais promis, répondit de manière insolente le renard-garou alors qu'il sortait déjà du commissariat.

_ Attends un peu que ton père en entende parler, espèce de petit...

Noa avait déjà passé la porte, mais il avait parfaitement entendu le « con en rut ». Il secoua la tête, amusé, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. Aussi important que pouvait être son dossier, il ne l'était pas autant que son rendez-vous. Jordan avait promis, une promesse, c'est solennel. Sinon ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire, surtout si on sait qu'on ne peut pas les tenir. Oui, Noa avait un sens de la justice extrêmement développé, sinon il ne ferait pas ses classes de police, et encore moins ses stages avec son parrain.

Il aperçut deux collégiennes glousser d'envie en le regardant. Avec l'âge, Noa avait pris une beauté insolente qui ne cessait de rendre Stiles assez fier. Il était un peu plus grand que ses deux pères, et avec une mauvaise foi évidente, Derek, lui disait que c'était le volume de ses cheveux qui était trompeur. Ses cheveux étaient tellement denses et sombres qu'à la lumière, il avait des reflets bleutés ou argentés par endroit. Il avait toujours la peau laiteuse et parsemée de grains de beauté, mais fini le petit corps élancé et nerveux. Pour ça, il avait pris de Derek. Le moindre effort et... oh ! Un muscle. Stiles disait souvent que c'était « A gerber, tellement injuste », Ce qui ne manquait de les faire rire, lui et son père. Il avait les même yeux que Stiles bien que les siens soient du même vert profond mordoré que quand il était enfant. Une chose qui fascinait sa sœur était le fait qu'en automne le marron ambré prenait les deux tiers de ses yeux et au printemps le vert forêt reprenait ses droits sur le tiers grignoté pendant deux saisons. Après tout, les siens à elle restaient toujours du même bleu turquoise lumineux tout le long de l'année. Stiles lui avait soufflé à demi-mot un jour qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père quand il était jeune en « moins con et asocial et plus musclé ». Ce à quoi Noa avait rétorqué qu'il lui était impossible de savoir à quoi Derek ressemblait quand il était adolescent, puisque c'était lui le plus jeune. Toutes les photos avaient brûlé dans l'incendie, tante Cora lui avait dit. Mais Stiles s'était contenté de lui faire un sourire énigmatique

Il se dirigeait vers sa moto et attrapa son casque pour l'enfiler avant de démarrer le bolide et partir en trombe jusqu'à la gare.

Il était arrivé presque trente minutes en avance tant il était impatient. Il s'était garé, fébrile, et se sentait soudain à l'étroit dans sa veste en cuir et son jeans. Est-ce que son père était dans le même état quand il était rentré du Mexique ? Il reçut un message de Laura.

« _Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi aujourd'hui ? Pap's et p'pa on remit ça *_ _smiley qui vomit* »_

Noa rit doucement et répondit.

« _Je t'aurais offert l'asile avec plaisir, mais pas aujourd'hui. On habite dans un putain de manoir, demande à Malia de te prêter les clefs de la salle d'entraînement. C'est ce que je faisais »_

 _« Merde ! J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui pour un peu, on penserait qu'ils l'ont fait exprès »_

 _« Malheureusement non, ils ont toujours été comme ça, demande à la meute ou Scott de te parler de leur revendication, ils sont indécollables »_

 _« Très peu pour moi, merci »_

Il ne dirait jamais à sa sœur que si Derek et Stiles étaient insatiables et constamment l'un sur l'autre c'était avant tout parce qu'ils avaient connu le pire avant de connaître le meilleur, plus qu'à cause de leur lien. Depuis, ils vivaient chaque jour comme le dernier. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils avaient connu l'enfer, lui le premier.

« _Ils ont tous fui le manoir, je vais allé chez Nate »_

Noa grogna en lisant le nouveau message. Il n'aimait pas ce « Nate ». Ses intentions étaient tellement évidentes qu'il se demandait souvent comment sa sœur faisait pour ne pas s'apercevoir que ce garçon n'attendait qu'une chose d'elle, une, et si elle la lui donnait ça allait mal finir.

Après tout, il était assez objectif pour dire que Laura était magnifique, avec son visage de poupée, ses lèvres en cœur, ses grands yeux de biche, son petit nez pointu et son corps fin et harmonieux. Elle avait hérité des grains de beauté de Stiles et de sa peau laiteuse. Les deux grains de beauté qu'elle avait en dessous de l'œil droit et celui près de sa bouche attiraient tous les regard. Mais surtout, surtout, ses longs cheveux noirs et soyeux qui balayaient sa chute de reins et sa poitrine.

Stiles s'était fait la réflexion ; à voix haute ; que sa fille était trop « généreuse » et qu'il aurait dû la faire moins époustouflante. Ce jour-là, il s'était reçu un coussin dans la figure. Laura lui avait alors crié « Je t'interdis de me faire moche, juste parce que tu t'inquiètes » avant de partir dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte si fort qu'ils avaient tous sursauté. Stiles avait alors regardé Derek plein de reproches et lui avait asséné un « C'est de ta faute, avec tes gènes de bombe sexuelle, même Noa ne peut pas faire trois pas dans la rue sans se faire déshabiller du regard ! » Son père s'était alors étouffé avec son café et lui avait tenté tant bien que mal de retenir son rire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du druide quand il avait entendu le loup grommeler un « C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ».

« _Pas la peine, je te déposerai les clefs de mon ancien studio sur le chemin »_

 _« *smiley choqué* Non ! Le Studio au fond du jardin ! Insonorisé et tout ! Tu ferais ça pour ta sœur chérie ? Mais tu n'as jamais voulu avant, pourquoi maintenant ? »_

Noa pesta. Il ne faisait que retarder les choses. Il devrait avoir une conversation avec sa sœur très prochainement. Elle allait détester, mais s'il ne le faisait pas l'un de ses pères passerait sûrement à l'offensive avant que l'honneur de Laura soit bafoué et autant que ce ne soit pas le renard. Il frissonna à cette idée.

Un Stiles en colère était bien, bien plus effrayant qu'un Derek en rage, de loin. Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne Derek était celui qui grommelait souvent et pour pas grand-chose. Quand il se mettait en colère, on passait un mauvais quart d'heure. Stiles, lui, c'était différent. Il lui arrivait de bougonner pour de petites choses bien sûr, de faire quelques critiques cinglantes ou acerbes quand il était légèrement irrité, et même de provoquer Derek juste pour les réconciliations, mais il était principalement réfléchi et posé. Il prenait toujours le temps de vous écouter même quand vous criiez, il attendait, vous regardait avec bienveillance et parlait deux fois plus que vous ensuite. Mais quand il était en colère... difficile de se relever. Et heureusement pour eux, ça n'avait jamais été contre un membre de sa famille. Derek lui avait avoué un jour que si oncle Peter s'en était si bien sorti, c'était justement parce que c'était un membre de la famille. Vous vous imaginiez.

« _Parce que tu as bientôt 17 ans et que c'est stupide qu'il prenne la poussière quand tu peux l'utiliser, je voulais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire, mais bon. Tu l'auras avec un peu d'avance »_

 _« Hiiiiiiiii ! Merci ! Je t'adore ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau ! »_

Il ne lui dirait pas non plus que leur père avait posé des runes partout sur ce studio pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son enfant. Stiles n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ramène quelqu'un dans le studio parce qu'il l'avait toujours su. Mais quand il avait émis l'idée de léguer son repaire à sa sœur, il avait su qu'il en avait posé de nouvelles. Son père n'était pas un tortionnaire, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Déjà parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est Derek qui lui lançait ce regard qui voulait dire « fais-le, sinon je trouverais un moyen de te le faire payer » et Stiles finissait toujours par soupirer en marmonnant des choses à propos de la confiance et de la paranoïa. Et ensuite, parce qu'il avait posé une clause ; chose que Derek ne savait pas; qui n'empêcherait pas son compagnon de rentrer.

« _Tu penses arriver quand ? Je viens de les entendre migrer vers la cuisine, hors de question que j'y refasse à manger, beuuurk ! »_

Il regarda l'immense pendule de la gare, et l'affichage d'arrivée des trains. Encore quinze minutes.

« _30 minutes peut-être 40 »_

 _« Si long ! Bon, c'est pas grave, de toute manière, ils n'auront toujours pas fini d'ici là et je suis trop pressée de voir ce que tu en as fait. »_

Il entendit un léger raclement de gorge derrière lui, enfin, s'il n'avait pas été un garou, il ne l'aurait pas entendu. Il se retourna avant que l'adolescente n'ouvre la bouche.

_ Oh ! Euh... Mes amies et moi, euhm... balbutia-t-elle gênée mais très envieuse.

Il la regardait placide, attendant qu'elle trouve ses mots.

_ Vous, vous avez quel age ? demanda-t-elle très lointaine en regardant sa bouche.

Il rit légèrement, moqueur.

_ Vingt et un ans depuis cinq mois.

Vingt et un ans, ça avait été toute une histoire. C'est vrai que ses parents savaient depuis qu'il avait sept ans qu'il n'était pas un simple renard-garou, après tout, il avait échappé plusieurs fois à son kidnappeur de manière mystérieuse deux ans auparavant. Et même s'il recevrait son héritage complet à vingt et un ans comme son père avant lui et sa sœur ensuite, il avait développé quelques particularités propres à Stiles avec les années. Cependant, il ne se serait pas imaginé une seule seconde que les choses se passeraient ainsi et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Laura qui elle, était plus puissante que lui.

_ Vous... vous partez ou vous arrivez ? Est-ce que vous...

_ Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un

_ Oh ! Et c'est...

Un autre message de Laura. Il regarda son téléphone, détournant son regard de l'adolescente de quinze ans.

« _Elle passe à la maison du coup ? S'il te plaît... rien qu'un peu. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai la voir si tu l'accapares »_

 ___ C'est ma fiancée.

« _Ok. Mais pas longtemps »_

_ Oh, euh je vais... désolé, au revoir.

_ Au revoir.

S'il était honnête avec lui, il dirait que bien sûr, heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là. Mais ce qu'il avait pu détester son père pendant six ans, et même si maintenant sa colère se calmait un peu, il avait détesté vivre cet enfer. Oui, il l'avait détesté, mais Stiles avait été très présent. Ce jour-là, il était rentré furieux et s'était muré dans sa chambre en échafaudant mille plans pour fuguer avec elle. Stiles avait toqué à sa chambre.

_ Ne rentre pas ! avait-il crié à travers la porte.

Mais son père têtu, l'avait fait quand même. Il était tranquillement allé jusqu'à son lit pour s'asseoir alors que l'adolescent de quinze ans et demi gribouillait sur son bureau.

_ Noa, je sais que tu es en colère...

Il s'était tourné d'un bloc vers son père, en colère était un euphémisme, il ressentait tellement de haine envers l'autre con qu'une aura se formait tout autour de lui.

_ C'ETAIT JUSTE UN BISOU ! JE NE L'AI MEME PAS VRAIMENT EMBRASSE ! J'AI JUSTE POSE MES LEVRES CONTRE LES SIENNES ! J'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL ! avait-il hurlé en agitant ses bras dans tout les sens.

_ Je sais, avait répondu son père très calmement.

_ Alors pourquoi fait-il ça !?

Il s'était un peu calmé devant la compréhension du druide, mais avait continué de crier, bien que ça ne soit pas contre lui qu'il était en colère.

_ Parce que c'est un con de père gâteau qui ne veut pas voir sa fille s'envoler dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que les siens. Personne n'a réussi à le faire changer d'avis et crois-moi quand je te dis que nous nous y sommes tous mis. Tous, sans exception. Et je suis presque prêt à parier qu'il va dormir sur le canapé pendant quelques semaines.

_ Mais..., sa voix s'était brisée et son père s'était levé pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait alors explosé en sanglot. Il n'a pas le droit ! C'est... elle est, lui il a... il a eu d'autres filles avant de connaître... Je sais qu'elle est encore jeune, et, et, et je te jure que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire autre chose.

_ Je te crois. Mais je te l'ai déjà les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants. Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent. Lui moins que les autres.

_ Et bien, il devrait... prendre exemple sur toi ou pap's plus souvent. Le pensionnat... P'pa, c'est tellement... extrême. C'est pas, c'est pas comme si j'avais voulu faire des trucs pervers. Je l'aime tellement. Je pourrais jamais lui faire de mal.

_ Chuuut, je sais que ça va être très difficile pour toi, mais tu es fort. Prends ça.

Son père lui avait tendu un petit sachet qu'il avait ouvert trop curieux. Une bague. Une jolie opale finement taillée, bordée par de petits rubis le tout tenu par un alliage d'or gris et de cuivre. Il avait alors regardé son père, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui donnait ce bijou, aussi beau soit-il.

_ Cette bague appartenait à ta grand-mère, Claudia, ma mère. C'était sa bague de fiançailles. Je veux qu'elle te revienne.

La lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Il avait alors fait quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il avait logé sa tête dans le cou de son père, avait respiré profondément son parfum alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte et lui soufflait un « je t'aime, p'pa » tout désolé. Le lendemain avant qu'elle ne parte par le premier train, il lui avait offert la bague, scellant leur fiançailles sous les yeux révulsés de son père et du sourire satisfait des deux siens. Vengeance.

« _Trop cool, alors c'est vrai ? Plus de pensionnat ? Elle l'a vraiment fait tu te rends compte ? Sauter une classe juste pour revenir plus rapidement, la classe ! Elle t'a dit pour Berkeley ? »_

 _« Quoi ? »_

 _« Oups, apparemment non »_

L'université de Berkeley n'était vraiment pas loin de son école de police. Donc pas loin du petit appartement que ses parents louaient en plus de celui qu'il avait acheté entre Beacon Hills et Sacramento. Elle n'en finissait pas de l'étonner. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer.

« _Dis-moi, tu en as trop dit. »_

 _« D'accord, mais promets-moi d'avoir l'air surpris quand elle te l'annoncera »_

 _« Promis »_

A son héritage, ça avait été pire encore. Comme si chaque cellule de son corps la réclamait près de lui. Il en avait été malade, à s'en déchirer les membres. Et il se souvint comme si c'était hier de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père. C'était vers lui qu'il s'était tourné parce que... parce que c'était un garou et que d'une certaine manière, il s'était toujours senti plus proche de lui que de son autre père, comme Laura était plus proche de Stiles que de Derek, certainement à cause des même raisons que lui, Laura avait plus pris de Stiles que Derek dans leur dons.

Ça ne retirait rien au fait qu'il aimait profondément Stiles son père était un trésor à lui tout seul tout autant que Derek, mais il était plus enclin à le prendre pour confident car il comprenait mieux ce qu'il vivait au quotidien.

 _« Elle a été acceptée, elle a reçu la lettre il y a trois semaines. Médecine Légale, c'est son programme »_

C'était il y maintenant un peu moins de cinq mois. Il s'était assis à la table en face de son père et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Déterminé à en découdre. Derek connaissait ce regard, aussi attendit-il que son fils commence, se préparant au pire.

_ Pap's. J'ai besoin de savoir. Je sais que c'est un peu différent, parce que je suis une chimère mais... bref, comment...comment tu as géré quand tu es rentrée du Mexique ?

S'il n'avait pas été lui-même complètement paniqué par cette conversation, il aurait ri en voyant le visage de son père se décomposer, puis rougir pour se recomposer. Il avait fini par soupirer, vaincu.

_ Ça a été les huit mois les plus horribles de ma vie. Tu as bien vu à quel point ton père est attractif pour n'importe quelle créature. Alors moi... j'ai dû faire appel à tout le self-control que j'avais en stock pour me maîtriser et ne pas violer ton père dans une pièce confinée. Le pire était certainement quand je l'embrassais ou qu'il venait dans mes bras. C'est assez difficile à expliquer dans le sens où la distance est encore plus insupportable, et ça, je crois que nous serons tous les deux d'accord pour dire que tu l'as expérimentée, plus qu'il n'était sainement nécessaire. Mais il fallait bien que tu supportes deux ou trois chenilles pour connaître les papillons. Le rapprochement est perfide. La chance que tu auras et que je n'ai pas eu, c'est qu'elle a parfaitement conscience de ses sentiments pour toi. Tu l'as déjà apprivoisée depuis longtemps. Même s'il me plaît de penser que c'est elle qui t'a apprivoisé. Noa, celui qui mord. C'est la signification de ton prénom. Ton père est comme Kira pour ça. Toujours une signification derrière chaque chose. Mais plus important encore. Nous avons réussi à vous préserver d'une enfance douloureuse et tu n'as pas à panser les entailles d'un animal blessé.

_ Je n'ai pas...

_ Je sais. Tu voulais que je t'explique. Tu vas devoir quand même faire preuve de maîtrise. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ta compagne et qu'elle t'aime, qu'elle n'aura pas peur ou qu'elle ne doutera pas d'elle. Tu vas devoir l'accompagner et lui laisser l'espace nécessaire, comme je l'ai fait avec ton père. Tu ne dois pas voir le bonheur comme un but mais comme une récompense.

_ Je sais, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est... comment, comment tu fais pour savoir à quel moment tu dois t'imposer, ou t'effacer. A quel moment questionner et à quel moment écouter. Et, et tout le reste. Quand je te vois avec papa, si naturel. Tu sais toujours quoi faire ou quoi dire, tu sais lire son langage corporel et je vous envie pour ça.

Son père avait ri.

_ Ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça Noa, mais je peux te donner un conseil pour ça, un très bon conseil. Il me vient de ton père.

Deux mains posées sur ses yeux le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se retourna alors et la vit. Elle était là, devant lui. Cette jolie poupée d'Asie de dix-sept ans. Miki. Six ans sans se voir, et il comprenait alors tout le sens des paroles de son père. Le rapprochement est perfide. Il avait envie de passer ses mains dans ses longs cheveux, plus longs que Laura. Elle sentait le soleil, le bois de cerisier et les fleurs de coco. Son odeur était si addictive, il avait envie de la plaquer, là, sur le sol de la gare et la dévorer sans cérémonie. Mais il se fit violence. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle l'embrassa, timidement. Craintive et peu sûre d'elle. Il l'entoura possessivement de ses bras et approfondit le baiser pour la rassurer.

_ Tu m'as tellement manqué, souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il rit. Il savait qu'elle avait ressenti les effets de l'éloignement au même titre que lui. Après tout, elle aussi était une renarde-garou, bon d'accord, elle était très spéciale. Elle était un renard céleste. Mais lui aussi était un renard-garou très spécial alors...

_ Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu envie d'arracher la tête de ton père.

Il ressentait les effets de l'attraction et y résistait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le corps fin contre lui ne l'y aidait pas, mais il était fort. Son besoin de la combler et de la choyer était plus fort que son envie de la revendiquer. Ses doigts plissaient lentement la peau tannée par le soleil devant lui. Cette peau agréablement dorée et veloutée sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle était belle. Tellement belle, encore plus aujourd'hui que dans ses souvenirs.

_ Si, je l'ai détesté autant que toi, si ce n'est plus.

Elle portait sa bague à l'annulaire gauche. Une bouffée de fierté lui gonfla la poitrine. Il était tellement heureux. Et le bonheur lui était renvoyé dans les prunelles, d'un brun chaud, en face de lui. Tout irait bien maintenant, tout était parfait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements du cœur de Miki, son odeur. Il repensa alors au conseil de son père.

« Regarde avec ton cœur Noa, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Ouuuiiiii, bon d'accord! Je suis sûre que vous saviez depuis le début que c'était Miki. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me plaisait de laisser planer le mystère. Après tout, ça laisse toujours un infime doute... non? Dommage._

 _Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se dire que c'est la fin._

 _Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirais quelques bonus sur leurs vie de famille._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _Peut-être est-ce inutile ou superflus._

 _Bref, Sham ce message est spécialement pour toi. Je t'envoie des cœurs, des licornes en arc-en-ciel, des paillettes et mille et une autres choses du genre pour me supporter moi et mes projets bizarres, mes idées farfelues et mes chapitres à pas d'heure. Je te chouchouterais autant qu'il faudra parce que t'es ma bêta n'a moi. J'ai eu une discutions là dessus il n'y à pas très longtemps avec d'autres auteurs, et on est toutes d'accords pour dire que sans vous on irait pas bien loin.  
_

 _Bye, à la prochaine pour un nouveau projet._

 _Votre dévoué Scriboulette de riz_


End file.
